Sorciers et Demi dieux
by AlexanneMalefoy
Summary: Hermione, pendant sa 7ème année, va découvrir l'existence du monde des demi-dieux. Avec ça, elle apprendra le lien qui l'unie à ce monde et aux Dieux de l'Olympe... Mais elle ne sera pas la seule dans cette situation!
1. Le pouvoir de persuasion

Bonjour! Voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais publier cette fic sur ce site mais je n'ai pas bcp de temps pour écrire! J'essayerai de poster mes chapitres assez régulièrement quand même. C'est un mélange de Percy Jackson et Harry Potter arrangé pour en faire un Drago/Hermione! Les premiers chapitres sont TRES courts, mais ça va s'améliorer par la suite, ne vous inquiètez pas! J'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand elle reçut un jet d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Elle se leva d'un bond et hurla :<p>

-Qui a fait ça ? Je vais le…

Elle s'interrompit une seconde en apercevant sa meilleure amie près de son lit mais reprit de plus belle :

-GINEVRA WEASLEY ! Comment as-tu osé me réveillé comme ça ? Je te jure que si tu recommence encore une seule fois je…

-HERMIONE ! Calme toi, il faut que tu te lèves on est déjà super en retard et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller alors j'ai… employé la manière forte, disons. Bref, il est déjà 10h15 alors…

-QUOI ? 10h15 ! Mais on doit partir dans un quart d'heure je ne serais jamais prête ! Oh non, je ne peux pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée en plus je suis préfète-en-chef ! Par Merlin, il faut absolument que je sois à l'heure !

Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain d'où elle ressortit 10 minutes plus tard, parfaitement prête. Elle déjeuna toute vitesse, prit ses affaires, puis rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross a 10h59 et coururent chercher un chariot à bagages. Devant la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, le contrôleur du Poudlard Express les interpella :

-Eh, les jeunes ! Désolé mais vous êtes en retard. La barrière ferme a 11h00 et le train part a 11h05. C'est le règlement, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît! l'implora Ginny. C'est très important, nous devons aller à Poudlard !

-Oui, en plus si nous ne prenons pas le train, nous allons peut-être nous faire renvoyer !renchérit Harry.

-Eh ! N'oubliez pas qu'on va rater le festin ! ajouta Ron

-Non, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser passer. Trouvez un autre moyen de transport pour aller à Poudlard. Débrouillez-vous ! répondit le contrôleur, énervé.

Harry, Ron et Ginny soupirèrent, désespérés et à court d'arguments. Hermione, quand à elle était parfaitement calme. Il était presque 11h04 alors elle décida d'intervenir et c'set d'un pas assuré qu'elle s'avança vers le contrôleur :

-Monsieur, vous êtes surs que vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser prendre le Poudlard Express ? Juste pour cette fois-ci ! Ce serait domage que nous nous fassions renvoyer vous ne croyez pas ?minauda t-elle.

-Oh…euh…oui, bien sur ! Allez-y ! Et dépêchez vous, le train va bientôt partir ! Bon voyage !

-Merci Monsieur ! répondirent-ils en chœur, puis ils passèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ et sautèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

Quand ils eurent trouvé un compartiment vide et qu'ils se furent installés, Ron s'exclama :

-Mione, un jour faudra vraiment que tu nous explique comment tu fais tout ça…

-Comment je fais quoi ? demanda t-elle, interloquée.

- Bah, comment tu fais pour que les gens fassent toujours ce que tu leur dit, quoi ! Tu vois, comme quand t'as convaincu Touffu de pas nous bouffer en 1ère année quand tu as convaincu Harry de devenir notre professeur et de fonder l'A.D quand tu nous a tous convaincu d'adhérer a la S.A.L.E ou toutes ces fois ou tu nous a empêché de nous battre avec Malefoy en nous disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ou comment tu combat les détraqueurs sans utiliser de patronus, en leur parlant tout simplement des moments heureux de ta vie quand tu arrive a convaincre Rogue de ne pas enlever de points à Gryffondor mais plutôt à Serpentard quand tu as convaincu les mangemorts de ne pas tuer Dumbledore, … Bref, comment tu fais pour _convaincre_ les gens, quoi !

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, elle était complètement sidérée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'ou lui venait cet étrange pouvoir… et elle ne s'était jamais posé la question ! Dès qu'elle ordonnait quelque chose, tout le monde lui obéissait, que se soit ses meilleurs amis ou ses pires ennemis. Elle pouvait avoir une conversation tout à fait normale avec une personne, et la minute d'après, convaincre n'importe qui de faire ce qu'elle voulait, avec quelques mots et un simple regard. Evidemment, elle n'en profitait jamais, sauf lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire comme ce matin…

Elle était devenue une très belle jeune fille, surtout depuis cet été, mais pas au point que plus personne, même ses ennemis, ne cherchaient à contredire son point de vue ! Ces derniers mois, son pouvoir de persuasion aussi s'était accru. Elle pouvait convaincre les gens avec quelques mots, alors qu'avant, il lui fallait trouver beaucoup plus d'arguments, c'était bien plus difficile!

Depuis ces derniers mois, même ses deux meilleurs amis la regardaient différemment, comme tous les autres garçons de Poudlard, à part Malefoy, évidemment. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas spécialement attention à son apparence… ça la gênait un peu, mais elle s'habituerait a ces regards, comme tout le reste.

Finalement, elle répondit :

-Sincèrement Ron, je n'en sais rien. Je pense que ça vient naturellement.

-Ah… OK !

Après ça , le chariot de friandises passa, et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet pendant le reste du voyage.


	2. Le pouvoir de la foudre

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Hermione était de très mauvaise humeur. En effet, à 14h00, elle s'était rendue comme prévu dans le wagon des préfets-en-chef et avait découvert avec horreur qu'en face du Professeur Mc Gonagal était assis… Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi !

En gros, d'apprès les explications du professeur, elle allait devoir partager des appartements privés avec LUI, faire une ronde tous les soirs dans les couloirs avec LUI, organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avec LUI, préparer le bal d'Halloween, le bal de la St Valentin et le bal de fin d'année avec LUI mais surtout, le pire était qu'elle devait y aller avec LUI !

Il y avait vraiment de quoi être démoralisé… Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny allèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils écoutèrent le discours de Dumbledore comme chaque année après la répartition, puis dégustèrent le festin de début d'année, la dernière pour le trio… Ensuite ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher car ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller en cours.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentards, Drago était entouré de ses soi-disant « amis » (Crabbe et Goyle) quand Pansy Parkinson s'assit à côté de lui ou plutôt se colla à lui.

-Oh, mon Draginouchet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Non, bien sur que non puisque je n'étais pas avec toi ! Hi, hi, hi !

Pour Drago, c'était la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire… Il avait passé des vacances horribles. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées d'un coup. Trop de choses… Son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait enfin pouvoir devenir mangemort, mais ce n'était pas servir que Drago voulait… Alors il avait refusé et était parti du manoir. Le lendemain, quand il était revenu, il avait trouvé sa mère morte dans le hall, avec un mot de Lucius expliquant à son « fils indigne » qu'il était banni de la famille Malefoy et que puisque Narcissa ne voulait pas accepter sa décision, il l'avait tuée. Après ça, Drago avait pris ces affaires et était parti se réfugier dans une forêt ou il était resté une semaine avant de partir a Poudlard, se nourrissant de ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Pendant que Drago était dans ses sombres pensées, Pansy continuait sur sa lancée.

-Oh, tu sais mon Dragichou, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou ! Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que…

-La ferme Parkinson ! dit-il en se dégageant. Tu peux pas me lâcher deux secondes ? J'en ai marre de toi, toujours à me coller avec ta face de bouledogue ! Tu es pire qu'une sangsue une minable sangsue qui as besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour survivre ! cracha t-il.

-Mais Dray, je…

-Arrête de m'appeler par tes surnoms débiles ! Et d'ailleurs, ne me parle plus du tout, comme sa je serai tranquille! Écoute-moi bien Parkinson! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne m'approche plus, tu ne me parle plus et tu ne me considère plus comme ton ami, encore moins comme ton petit-ami car tu ne représente rien pour moi et tu ne représenteras jamais rien !

-TU ES VRAIMENT UN SANS-COEUR ! hurla Pansy, les larmes aux yeux. JE TE DETESTE !

-C'est ça, cause toujours la sangsue! cria Drago.

A présent toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle étaient tournées vers eux. Le serpentard était très énervé car il considérait cette dispute comme une humiliation en public, et tout ça à cause de cette stupide Parkinson ! On entendit le tonnerre gronder. Après un court silence, Pansy reprit d'un ton suppliant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Drago… s'il te plaît… On peut tout recommencer à zéro… redevenir amis… comme avant !

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme. Il écumait de rage et serrait les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Tout à coup, il ouvrit la main et un éclair traversa le plafond magique pour aller frapper Pansy en pleine poitrine. L'électricité traversa son corps quelques secondes, puis elle s'effondra, secouée de tremblements. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle les professeurs se frayèrent un chemin dans la masse d'élèves et la jeune fille fut transportée à l'infirmerie.

Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. La foudre avait-elle -une fois de plus- un rapport avec sa colère ou était-ce simplement le fruit du hasard ? Etrangement, il se sentait comme vidé de ses forces depuis cet évènement. Comme il ne trouvait pas de réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller voir ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour en parler, le serpentard se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Seulement, arrivé devant le tableau qui représentait Athéna -déesse grecque de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière- il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Laissez-moi entrer, je suis le nouveau préfet-en-chef ! ordonna t-il au portrait.

-Je ne peux pas vous ouvrir sans, désolée… Mais vous pouvez demander à la jeune fille qui est à l'intérieur !

-C'est elle qui a mis ce fichu mot de passe ?

-Pas du tout ! répondit le portrait. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui fixe les mots de passe de chaque salle dans Poudlard. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir ! Vous n'avez donc jamais lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ?

-Oh, arrêtez on dirait la Miss-je-sais-tout ! Et si vous voulez savoir, je n'ai jamais lu ce bouquin !

Sur ce, il s'approcha du tableau et frappa devant la déesse outrée.

-GRANGER ! Ouvre-moi !

Le portrait pivota et Hermione demanda avec agacement :

-Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe Malefoy? Mc Gonagal l'a donné dans le train !

-J'étais déjà partit. dit-il en haussant les épaules. Maintenant ôte- toi de mon chemin, sang-de-bourbe !

-Oh, ça va ! On ne va pas commencer à s'insulter ! dit-elle en se poussant pour le laisser entrer. Nous allons devoir cohabiter toute l'année alors autant bien commencer !

Elle referma la porte puis ajouta :

-Au fait, le mot de passe est « semidei », ça veut dire demi-dieux en latin je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbl…

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Granger, qu'est-ce-que tu as au dessus de la tête ?

-Quoi ? dit Hermione en se retournant. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai au dessus de la… AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Malefoy, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truck ?


	3. Révélations à une Gryffondore

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Elle referma la porte puis ajouta :_

_-Au fait, le mot de passe est « semidei », ça veut dire demi-dieux en latin je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbl…_

_-AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Granger, qu'est-ce-que tu as au dessus de la tête ?_

_-Quoi ? dit Hermione en se retournant. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai au dessus de la… AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Malefoy, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truck ?_

Les deux préfets-en-chefs se regardaient tous deux avec incompréhension.

-Ne me dit pas que j'ai le même… « machin » que toi qui flotte au dessus de moi ? demanda le blond

-Et bien… je crois que si.

D'un même mouvement, ils foncèrent à la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir.

-Par Merlin… dit Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu un sortilège capable de faire apparaitre «ça » ! C'est très étrange !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Granger… soupira Drago.

Leur reflet dans le miroir, était le même que d'habitude. Sauf que quelque chose avait changé : au dessus de la tête flottait une belle colombe blanche entourée d'un halo rose fushia, et au dessus de la tête de Drago, il y avait un petit éclair doré qui scintillait au milieu d'un halo bleu électrique.

-Il faut aller voir Dumbledore! s'exclama Hermione. Il saura sûrement ce que c'est !

-Quoi ? Hors de question que je me promène comme ça dans les couloirs !

La jeune fille le regarda alors dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton calme et appuyé :

-Malefoy, nous allons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, _maintenant_ !

-Euh… oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Dit-il, le regard un peu perdu. Allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur et Hermione dit le mot de passe. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils frappèrent et attendirent la permission avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, salua Dumbledore d'un ton jovial, pas le moins surpris de les voir ainsi. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Et bien… hésita Hermione. Professeur, nous aimerions savoir ce que c'est que… « ça » ! finit-elle en désignant les deux petits symboles qui s'estompaient rapidement au dessus d'eux.

-Ah ! Oui… Je m'en doutais, bien sûr. Le moment est enfin arrivé, je le crains… Mai asseyez vous, je vous prie !

Hermione et Drago s'installèrent sur les fauteuils que le directeur leur désignait puis le Serpentard demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Euh… de quoi parlez vous Monsieur ? De quel moment ?

- Un peu de patience Drago, tu le sauras bien assez vite. Ce soir, je vais devoir vous révéler toute votre histoire et je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. Bien entendu, aucun des mots prononcés dans cette pièce ne devra en sortir. Ais-je été assez clair ?

-Oui, Professeur. répondirent-ils tous deux.

-Alors, je commencerai par toi Hermione. La présence de Drago t'indispose t-elle ?

- Non, ça va. Il… il peut rester. répondit-elle en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

-Bien, alors voilà, Hermione. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que Mr et Mrs Granger ne sont pas tes parents biologiques.

La jeune fille eut un choc en entendant cela. Cette phrase qui résonnait maintenant dans sa tête, comme un écho insupportable à entendre «Mr et Mrs Granger ne sont pas tes parents biologiques… »

-Lorsque tu es née, poursuivit Dumbledore, ton « vrai » père t'a confié à un orphelinat Moldu car il était atteint d'une grave maladie et ta mère avait du partir. Quelques semaines plus tard, les Granger t'ont adopté car ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Ils n'ont jamais rien su de tes origines sorcières, et quand tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, ils ont cru comme tout le monde que tu étais une Née-Moldue. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas leur en parler tout de suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref, ton père est mort moins d'un mois après t'avoir laissée à l'orphelinat et…

-Comment s'appelait mon père ? coupa soudainement Hermione.

-Son nom était Peter Johnson.

-Johnson ? s'exclama Drago. Mais c'est une famille de Sang-Purs !

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione. Ton père était un sorcier très renommé à l'époque… mais il a été banni par sa famille parce qu'il avait trompé la femme que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui avec une autre, qui était ta mère. Ensuite, il a attrapé cette étrange maladie qui le consumait à petit feu et il est mort seul dans une région isolée en France. Son corps a été enterré à Godric's Hollow, car c'est là qu'il avait rencontré ta mère. Quand à elle, on ne l'a plus revu. Après t'avoir confiée à ton père, elle est partie et depuis plus aucune trace… Seulement j'ai fait des recherches, mais je t'en dirai un peu plus après avoir eu une petite discussion avec Drago sur ses origines… dit-il en ce tournant vers le concerné.


	4. Révélations à un Serpentard

Voila le 4ème chapitre! Vous allez enfin connaitre les mystères qui entourent Drago... lol ! XD Bref, un énorme merci pour les rewiews, spécialement à IsyCat qui m'a donné une super idée (bien que tiré par les cheveux, c'est vrai !). J'essayerai d'intégrer ça prochainement (sûrement dans le chapitre 7). Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir =D. Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

- … Quand à elle, on ne l'a plus revu. Après t'avoir confiée à ton père, elle est partie et depuis plus aucune trace… Seulement j'ai fait des recherches, mais je t'en dirai un peu plus après avoir eu une petite discussion avec Drago sur ses origines… dit-il en ce tournant vers le concerné.

- Tu veux que j'attende dehors Malefoy ? demanda Hermione sur un ton ironique qui voulait dire « T'as tout entendu sur moi alors j'ai le droit de tout savoir sur toi, moi aussi ! ».

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Alors Drago, tout comme à Hermione, il faut que je te dise que Lucius Malefoy n'est pas ton père biologique lui-même ne le sait pas. Rassure toi, Narcissa est bien ta mère mais elle a fait croire a son mari que tu étais de lui. Quelques semaines avant son mariage, elle a eu une aventure avec un homme qui l'a quitté très rapidement. Quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, elle a fait des recherches sur cet homme qui est ton père mais sans résultat : le nom qu'il lui avait donné n'existait ni dans le monde sorcier, ni dans le monde moldu. Alors, elle a pris la décision de ne jamais en parler à personne et elle a fait dans le plus grand secret une cérémonie de partage des sangs avec un peu de celui de Lucius qu'elle lui avait subtilisé à l'aide d'un somnifère. Ainsi, le sang des Malefoy coule dans tes veines, ce qui explique ta ressemblance avec ton « père adoptif ».Voila, c'est à peu près toute l'histoire.

- Mais, professeur… intervint Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je ne saisi pas… Qui est le père de Malefoy et qui est ma mère ?

-J'y viens justement. Connaissez-vous la Mythologie Grecque ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille.

-Un peu… dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-En fait il y a 12 Dieux de l'Olympe, expliqua le professeur. Les trois plus grands sont frères : Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès (Na : Si certains ont vu le film _Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre_ cette phrase vous rappellera sûrement quelque chose ! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu je vous conseille vivement de le voir -)). En ce moment, l'Olympe se trouve à New York, plus précisément au dessus de L'Empire State Building, au 600ème étage. Je sais que c'est un peu difficile à concevoir mais l'Olympe se déplace, en quelque sorte, en même temps que la civilisation occidentale. Elle était à l'origine située en Grèce, puis en Italie, à Rome et enfin aux Etats-Unis à présent…

- Attendez ! coupa brusquement Drago. Vous dites que tout ça existe ? Genre L'Olympe, les Dieux, les Monstres, etc.… ?

-Et bien… oui. C'est un peu ça, répondit le directeur. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que des choses étranges se passaient autour de vous ? Des choses qui n'arrivent pas même aux autres sorciers ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Hermione répondit.

-Je crois que j'ai le pouvoir… euh, d'enjôler les gens, enfin je veux dire… je suis persuasive, je crois.

- Un peu _ trop persuasive_… grommela Drago.

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! s'emporta La Gryffondore. Je te signale que si je ne t'avais pas _convaincu _de venir, tu ne serais pas ici et tu n'en aurai pas appris autant sur tes origines !

- Je m'en serais abstenu, tu vois !

- Allons, jeunes gens ! intervint Dumbledore. Ne vous disputez pas pour si peu. Toi Drago, as-tu remarqué quelque chose de spécial ?

- Euh… je crois que la foudre qui a frappé Parkinson tout à l'heure n'était pas un hasard… enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui as vraiment grillé sa face de bouledogue ? s'exclama Hermione, enjouée. Pour une fois, tu as fait une bonne action Malefoy !

- Miss Granger ! s'insurgea le professeur Dumbledore

- Oh… euh, excusez-moi professeur. Dit-elle en rougissant. Je me suis laissé emporter.

-Bien, revenons-en à notre sujet. Je vais aller droit au but : vous êtes tous les deux des demi-dieux, des _demi-dieux sorciers._

_- _Vous… vous voulez dire des demi-dieux… comme Hercule… ou Ulysse ? demanda Drago, abasourdi.

- Oui. Sauf que vous êtes les deux seuls êtres humains à appartenir à la fois au monde des sorciers et à celui des demi-dieux, déclara Dumbledore.

- Alors ma mère est une déesse et le père de Malefoy est un dieu ?

- Tout à fait, Hermione, répondit le directeur. Plus précisément, ta mère est Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. Quant au père de Drago…

- C'est Zeus ! coupa le Serpentard. Le dieu du ciel ! C'est pour ça que la foudre s'est abattue sur Parkinson. Par Merlin, cette histoire est complètement folle…

- Mais pourtant vraie… finit Hermione en hochant la tête. Professeur, les symboles qui sont apparus tout à l'heure, sont-ils un signe de nos parents ?

- Oui, ils représentent leurs attributs : la colombe d'Aphrodite et l'éclair de Zeus… Au fait Hermione, il faudra t'attendre a quelques petites… transformations, dans les prochaines heures ! ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu verras, tu verras… répondit-il vaguement avec un sourire amusé.

- Mais, Professeur… comment avez-vous fait pour savoir tout ça sur notre histoire ? demanda encore la jeune fille.

- Oh, j'ai un très bon ami, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il s'appelle Chiron, mais je vous le présenterai lorsque vous serez prêts tous les deux. Bonsoir Hermione, bonsoir Drago ! Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes les seuls sorciers à connaitre l'existence des demi-dieux (et les seuls demi-dieux à connaitre l'existence des sorciers), alors surtout, pas un mot. A présent, retournez dans vos appartements, et dormez bien ! ...


	5. La haine refoulée

Voilà le 5ème chapitre!

* * *

><p>A peine fut-elle arrivée dans la salle commune qu'Hermione éclata en sanglots. C'était trop d'émotions pour une seule soirée. D'abord elle apprenait que les Granger n'étaient pas ses parents, qu'elle venait en fait d'une famille de Sang-Pur alors que les Serpentards l'insultaient de Sang-de-Bourbe depuis sa 1ère année, ensuite que son père biologique était mort, et enfin qu'elle était la seule sorcière avec Malefoy à avoir un parent divin… « Voilà que j'ai un point commun avec mon pire ennemi, maintenant ! Même deux quand on y réfléchit : lui aussi il a vécu toute sa vie dans le mensonge… Mais POURQUOI ? ». Hermione, bien sur connaissait la réponse, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. « C'était pour te protéger… » souffla une voix dans sa tête, une voix étrangement semblable à celle de Dumbledore. « Mais pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas dit qu'ils m'avaient adoptée, tout simplement ? se dit-elle. Même eux ne connaissent pas mes véritables origines de toute façon. Et je ne peu pas leur en parler, ni a eux, ni à mes amis, ni à personne… sauf à Malefoy ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit lui ? Mais après tout, il est dans la même situation que moi. Mais lui, il a encore sa vraie mère à qui se raccrocher… pas moi. » En effet, Hermione ignorait encore que la mère de Drago était décédée car Lucius Malefoy avait fait tout son possible pour que la nouvelle ne se répande pas.<p>

Drago quand à lui était assis dans un fauteuil en face de sa pire ennemie qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Lui aussi était secoué par ces révélations mais il ne montrait pas ses émotions, comme le lui avait si bien appris celui qui croyait être son père. A présent, il se rendait compte qu'il ne devait rien à cet homme, ce monstre qui ne savait que torturer les gens, car ça n'était définitivement pas son père, et ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il était triste de savoir que sa mère avait laissé un inconnu élever son fils à force de Doloris et de coups pendant 17 ans, sans jamais intervenir. Oui, il lui en voulait pour cela, mais surtout pour avoir été lâche et n'avoir pas su assumer les erreurs qu'elle avait faites, en taisant ce secret. En même temps, il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette famille de mangemorts et qu'il avait été banni par Lucius Malefoy. « Maintenant, tout ce qui me rattache au monde des sorciers c'est ma mère… se dit-il. Et tout ce qui me rattache au monde des demi-dieux c'est… Granger. Et dire que je l'ai insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe toutes ces années alors qu'en fait-elle vient de la famille des Johnson ! Une famille de Sang-Pur ! » C'était risible. Mais elle, elle n'avait plus rien qui ne la rattachait à aucun monde. Elle n'était pas entièrement sorcière, pas entièrement déesse et elle avait été élevée par des moldus avec qui elle n'avait rien à voir. « Finalement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre » C'était comme si tout à coup, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvée perdus dans un monde parallèle. Ils ne pouvaient que se raccrocher l'un à l'autre et… « Tu délires mon vieux, se dit-il. Ca doit être la fatigue… ». Il regarda son ennemie dans le canapé rouge et or en face de lui. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois : elle n'avait plus rien de la forte et courageuse Gryffondore. Elle pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sans faire attention à la présence de son pire ennemi qui la regardait étrangement. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si innocente… Drago se leva et alla s'assoir près d'elle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Etrangement, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte, elle se blottit plutôt contre lui et ferma les yeux, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. A ce moment, elle ne faisait pas attention à l'identité de la personne qui l'enlaçait ainsi, elle sentait juste ces bras dans lesquels elle se sentait si bien…

Après quelques minutes, les pleurs de la jeune fille avaient cessé et elle s'était presque endormie contre Drago. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Avant de partir, il lui murmura un rapide « Bonne nuit » à l'oreille. Hermione sourit dans son demi-sommeil et lui répondit « toi aussi… » avant de sombrer définitivement.

Le jeune Serpentard regagna sa chambre à quelques pas de là. Il ne voulait plus penser à toute cette histoire et voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était pas devenu gentil avec Granger simplement parce qu'elle était de Sang-Pur. Non, d'ailleurs il n'était pas _gentil _avec elle, il avait simplement refoulé sa haine, parce qu'il était dans la même galère qu'elle. Sur ces pensées, il se coucha et s'endormit instantanément…


	6. Surprise!

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, après vous avoir laissé mijoté un bon moment sur « comment vont évoluer les relations entre Drago et Mione » et tout le blabla… je vous poste le 6ème chapitre ! Vous allez enfin savoir ce que j'entendais par les « quelques petites transformations » dont parlait Dumby dans le 4ème chapitre… même si je suppose qu'un certain nombre de personnes l'ont déjà deviné (notement ceux qui on lu « Le Héros Perdu »). Bref, amusez vous bien, Hermione va se transformer en carpe et Drago aura… quelques problèmes avec sa conscience ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! (Autrement dit: LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!) Sinon j'arrête de publier, NA ! (Je sais, je suis une vraie gamine parfois XD)

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle décida de descendre dans la salle commune pour réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers, Malefoy était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes, et lui tournait le dos.<p>

- Bonjour Malefoy ! Tu… tu as bien dormi ?

« Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je lui parle aussi gentiment ! Mais après tout, il a été sympa avec moi hier, alors je peu bien le lui rendre… »

Il se retourna au bout de quelques instants, et quand il vit la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il en resta bouche bée.

- Par Merlin, Granger ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ce matin ?

- Non, j'irais à la salle de bain plus tard, répliqua t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, regrettant de lui avoir parlé presque gentiment quelques instants plus tôt. J'ai plus d'une heure et demie d'avance, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Et je sais que je suis horrible le matin, pas besoin de me le rappeler !

- Attends, tu n'as pas bien compris la situation, tu devrais te regarder ! Tu n'es pas _du tout _horrible ! Tu es carrément… tu es… super canon en fait !

« QUOI ? se dit-il. Mais Drago qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? Ca va pas, faut que t'aille à l'infirmerie mon vieux ! C'est Granger! Je veux bien croire qu'elle soit un peu plus belle que d'habitude mais pas au point de lui dire qu'elle est CANON ! D'ailleurs elle n'est pas BELLE, elle est à peu près REGARDABLE ! Le jour ou Granger sera belle, les hippogriffes accèpteront de se faire plumer… »

- PARDON ? Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe, à la fin ? grommela t-elle en faisant apparaitre un miroir avec sa baguette.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc éclatant avec une ceinture et de fines bretelles d'or, comme en portaient les déesses grecques, et de belles sandales étaient attachées à ses pieds par de petits fils dorés. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et soyeux, ils brillaient à la lueur des flammes elle était parfaitement maquillée, avec un peu de noir sur les cils, du far à paupière bleu, et son regard souligné par un léger trait rose. Ses lèvres étaient teintées de rose brillant et…

- Granger, tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu ressemble à une petite carpe hors de l'eau - bien que la carpe soit très mignonne… dit Drago en rigolant.

- Tu aurais du voir ta tête tout à l'heure ! répliqua t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je te l'accorde… Bon passons, comment t'as fait ?

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis réveillée et je suis directement descendue ici !

- Si tu le dis… répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

Il se stoppa net au bout de quelques pas puis se retourna en s'écriant :

- MAIS BIEN SUR !

Hermione sursauta vivement, puis dit d'une voix des plus innocentes :

- Malefoy, peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu voudras dire quelque chose, tu pourras éviter de HURLER !

- Rappelle toi, continua t-il en ignorant sa réplique, hier soir Dumbledore a dit qu'il faudrait t'attendre à « quelques petites transformations dans les prochaines heures ». Il voulait sûrement parler de ça ! Je dois dire que le changement est très agréable… finit-il avec un regard charmeur.

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants puis répliqua :

- Bas les pattes Malefoy ! Pour une fois que c'est toi qui trouve la solution au problème, ça m'étonne ! Bon, je file à la bibliothèque, j'ai juste un peu plus d'une heure pour faire des recherches avant que les cours commencent. A ce soir !

- Attend Herm… euh… Granger, je viens avec toi !

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Je rêve ou tu as failli m'appeler par mon prénom ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire narquois

- Et bien… euh, c'est-à-dire que… dit-il gêné en rougissant. On pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

- Si tu veux, lâcha t-elle en haussant les épaules. Bref, si tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, dépêche toi… _Drago._

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Attend ! Euh… je voulais te remercier pour hier soir.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? Il faut que je me réveille par Merlin ! Y'a même pas 24H je la détestai et maintenant que je vois qu'elle est pareille que moi au fond, c'est comme si on était amis depuis toujours ! …Oh là, faut que je me calme, ce n'est pas mon _amie_, c'est toujours la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, elle n'a pas changé ! N'empêche que je dois avouer qu'elle est… BELLE comme ça. Bon d'accord, les hippogriffes ne veulent toujours pas se faire plumer, mais à quoi bon se mentir… J'espère qu'elle va rester comme ça, on pourrai en faire quelque chose… NON ! C'est Granger ! Elle n'a pas changé ! C'est GRANGER, merde !

- Eh, c'est _Hermione_ maintenant ! C'est toi qui as décidé de l'appeler par son prénom !

- Génial, ma conscience est de retour ! …Mais non ! Je ne veux pas être son ami, je ne veux pas être proche d'elle ! C'est une petite Miss-je-sais-tout prétentieuse, énervante, têtue, insupportable, imbue d'elle-même…

- Avoue que tu la trouve beaucoup plus sympa depuis hier ! De plus, vous êtes dans la même situation, et elle aussi a besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

- Oui, c'est vrai mais… Oh, et puis ta gueule, je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Sur ce, Drago redescendit dans la salle commune et partit avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, en faisant taire sa stupide conscience. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, et ils ne se firent pas remarquer…


	7. La bibliothèque

Salut ! Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

**Choup :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir =D Voilà la suite !

**fan-hermione : ** Merci !En fait j'ai pensé pendant un moment à faire d'Hermione la fille d'Athéna et de Drago le fils d'Apollon, mais finalement, ils n'auraient pas eu beaucoup de pouvoirs, et je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant qu'ils soient les enfants d'Aphrodite et de Zeus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt

**Owlceltlou-Trekker21**** :** Merci ! La suite arrive maintenant ! =D

**H223**** : **Merci J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**DMHG : **Merci beaucoup !

**emmatom06 : **Merci ! Ca c'est une review constructive lol ! Je n'aime pas trop non plus les fics ou Hermione découvre qu'elle est de Sang pur, et ou elle change carrément pour devenir amie avec les Serpentards… bref, j'ai essayé d'éviter un peu ce cliché mais c'était quand même nécessaire qu'elle ait été adoptée, pour la suite de l'histoire ! Sinon, j'aime bien l'idée que Lucius ne soit pas le père de Drago mais qu'il n'en sache rien… j'imagine déjà sa tête quand il va l'apprendre -) Ensuite je sais que le rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione se fait vite mais je pense qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont tous les deux dans la même situation et qu'ils ne peuvent en parler à personne… ce qui doit être assez frustrant quand on apprend ce genre de nouvelle ! Mais ils ne vont pas tomber amoureux tout de suite en tout cas ! Ils vont simplement rester… amis pour l'instant, et pendant un moment ! Bref, le chapitre 5 est très court, mais c'est une sorte d'intermède sur ce qu'ils ressentent après avoir appris leurs origines… mais je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Enfin, peut-être qu'un jour quand j'aurais finit cette fic, je modifierai un peu les premiers chapitres que j'ai un peu bâclés… Mais bon, les prochains chapitres seront BEAUCOUP plus longs, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Voilà, à bientôt

**Mituza : **Merci =D Voilà le 7ème chapitre !

**Lily :** Merci ;)

**Erika's Diaries : **Merci pour la review !

**Marie (Jenifael1997) : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review (avec un peu de retard mais bon… passons) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D A très bientôt ! Biz 3

Bon, je crois que j'ai remercié tout le monde ! Alors je vais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Hermione maintenant, parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de me connecter demain… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE ! (La vraie Hermione, hein ! Pas celle de ma fic, qui est née le 2 septembre) Hum, voila c'est fait. Donc, ce chapitre est assez long, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai fait depuis le début de ma fic mais peut-être que le chapitre 9 va battre le record, vu comment je suis partie sur celui-ci ! Bref, ici j'explique pourquoi Hermione peut lire les livres sorciers alors qu'elle est dyslexique mais ça, ce n'est pas de moi, c'est une idée d'IsyCat. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans le chapitre précédent :<span>_

_Drago redescendit dans la salle commune et partit avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, en faisant taire sa stupide conscience. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, et ils ne se firent pas remarquer…_

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la bibliothèque et s'installèrent à une table. Hermione alla chercher une énorme pile de livres sur la mythologie et les dieux grecs, sous le regard découragé de Drago.<p>

- Bon, dit-elle. On va se répartir le travail. Si je calcule bien, il doit nous rester environ 54 minutes et… 29 secondes pour lire quelques-uns de ces bouquins.

En disant cela, elle lui donna la moitié des livres et se plongea dans un ouvrage.

Pendant les quelques années ou elle était allée à l'école primaire moldue, Hermione avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à lire. Tout avait changé lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard…

_**Flash back :**_

_C'était quelques jours avant sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione était allée acheter ses affaires scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse en suivant les indications du Professeur Dumbledore. En revenant chez elle, elle s'était installée sur son lit et avait décidé, par curiosité, de feuilleter un des manuels qu'elle avait acheté._

_Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lire, oh non ! Elle en aurait été incapable…normalement. Depuis toute petite, elle avait d'énormes difficultés à lire. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les mots, et les lettres s'emmêlaient dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner la migraine. Ses parents lui avaient fait faire plusieurs diagnostiques et les spécialistes avaient décrété qu'elle avait une dyslexie d'un degré très élevé. Et au fil des années, malgré qu'elle ait fait de l'orthophonie, ça ne s'était pas arrangé._

_Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en sortant le livre de son sac, elle réussit à en lire le titre au premier coup d'œil ! « _La Métamorphose élémentaire_ ». Immédiatement, elle l'ouvrit et le dévora à une vitesse hallucinante…_

_**Fin Flash back.**_

…Et il en avait été ainsi pour tous les autres livres sorciers. Quand elle avait demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi elle n'arrivait à lire que ceux-ci, il lui avait répondu que les parchemins et l'encre sorciers dégageaient une très légère magie, et que par ce fait, sa dyslexie n'avait aucun effet et qu'elle pouvait lire tout à fait normalement. Apparemment, il en était de même pour Drago, car il était plongé dans sa lecture et ne semblait pas éprouver de difficultées…

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione remarqua que des bruits de pas venaient vers eux. Elle releva la tête mais se détourna aussitôt. Harry et Ron venaient par ici ! Ils la cherchaient sûrement pour aller en cours, et comme elle n'avait pas été prendre son petit-déjeuner, ils avaient dû se douter qu'elle était ici. « Par les dieux, s'ils me voient avec Malefoy, et surtout fringuée comme ça, je suis foutue ! » pensa t-elle.

Ses deux amis s'approchaient toujours plus du rayon derrière lequel ils étaient installés, et bientôt, elle put distinguer ce qu'ils disaient.

- …me demande pourquoi elle disparaît le jour de son anniversaire ! Je te jure que si Malefoy touche à un seul de ses cheveux je le… Tiens, quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt devrais-je dire… de la fouine ! Alors Malefoy, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle proie ? demanda Ron en fixant Hermione qui faisait mine d'être penchée sur son livre. C'est qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Weasley ! répondit-il sur un ton agressif. Maintenant dégages, tu pollues mon air !

- Oh, comme tu voudras. De toute façon, nous ne voulons pas rester une seconde de plus en ta présence, n'est ce pas Harry ?

- Tout à fait, Ron. Au fait Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? demanda t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Elle est allée à l'infirmerie, elle ne se sentait pas bien, mentit Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandèrent en même temps les deux Gryffondors.

- J'en sais rien moi, je m'en fous ! Maintenant dégagez !

Harry et Ron lancèrent un dernier regard haineux au Serpentard puis quittèrent prestement la bibliothèque pour se rendre en Métamorphose.

Hermione attendit quelques secondes puis releva la tête pour plonger dans les pupilles grises métalliques de Drago. Elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'ils m'avaient reconnu !

- De rien, je m'en doutais… N'empêche que ça aurait été marrant de voir la tête de la belette si il avait vu que tu trainais avec moi !

- Déjà, ce n'est pas moi qui « traine avec toi », mais le contraire, et ensuite arrêtes d'appeler Ron comme ça, je te rappelle que c'est mon meilleur ami !

- D'accord, je ferais un effort, dit-il avec une moue résignée qui fit sourire sa camarade. Sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas là dedans, répondit-elle en désignant les deux ouvrages qu'elle avait déjà lus. Mais j'ai un livre moldu chez moi qui parle des demi-dieux. Je demanderai à mes parents de me l'envoyer.

- Ok. Eh, euh… c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Parce que la bele… Weasley a dit que…

- Oui c'est mon anniversaire ! … Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Bah, bon anniversaire alors. Et… en fait c'est mon anniversaire aussi.

- C'est vrai ? On est nés le même jour de la même année ? C'est trop génial ! Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, toi aussi. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin devant l'enthousiasme d'Hermione. Bon, on devrai peut-être aller en cours, non ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- …8h13 ! _Di immortales_ ! Mc Gonagal va me tuer !

- Attend, tu as dit quoi là ?

- J'ai dit : Mc Gonagal va me tuer !

- Non, ça je le sais ! Mais avant ça, qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

- Euh… _Di immortales_, je crois. Mais qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Bonne question ! J'allais te le demander ! ironisa t-il

- Et bien on verra plus tard ! Je dois aller en cours sinon Mc Gonagal va vraiment me tuer ! Salut !

Drago resta là quelques secondes à la regarder s'éloigner, comme un idiot et soudain, il tilta (enfin !)

- Hermione, attend ! cria t-il en lui courant après entre les étagères.

La jeune fille se retourna avec un mélange d'étonnement et de réprobation dans le regard

- Pas si fort, Drago ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque !

- Oh, pitié arrêtes ! On dirait cette vielle chouette de Mme Pince.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ah, oui ! Tu ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça, tout le monde va se demander ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu ais autant changé du jour au lendemain !

- Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! paniqua t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? Je dois absolument aller en cours, je…

- Hermione ! coupa t-il. Laisse-moi faire !

Elle acquiesça et il pointa sa baguette sur elle en murmurant une formule incompréhensible. A première vue, rien n'avait changé, puis un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpenrtard.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait ? Je ne connais pas cette formule !

- C'est un enchantement que mon père m'a appris il y a longtemps.

Voyant le regard terrifié de la jeune fille, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca n'a aucun effet néfaste, ce n'est pas de la magie noire ! C'est juste une forme un peu différente du sortilège de désillusion.

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! rigola t-elle

- Tu sais, en fait ce n'est même plus mon père adoptif, il m'a banni parce que j'ai refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

- Tu as fait ça ? C'était… c'était très courageux de ta part…

- Oh, non ! Ne m'attribue pas une des seules qualités de ces stupides Gryffondors !

- Eh ! Je suis à Gryffondor !

- Justement ! répliqua t-il. Allez, il est temps d'aller en cours cette fois. Avec ce sortilège, tout le monde te verra telle que tu étais avant. On continuera les recherches ce soir.

- Ok, à ce soir !

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main puis partit en courant, même si elle avait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure de retard, pour la première fois de sa vie. Evidemment, tout le monde fut surpris lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle…

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je suis désolée, j'ai dû modifier les dates d'anniversaire d'Hermione et Drago, pour qu'ils soient nés le même jour, sinon ça n'aurait pas été logique qu'ils soient revendiqués en même temps. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave !<p>

A très bientôt =D

Alexanne.


	8. La bénédiction d'Aphrodite

Un mois avait passé, on était maintenant le 2 Octobre et Hermione et Drago poursuivaient leurs recherches. La jeune fille irradiait toujours autant de beauté mais ce n'était visible que par le serpentard et elle-même. Tous les soirs après les cours, ils se réfugiaient dans la bibliothèque et lisaient des volumes entiers. De cela, Drago ne s'était jamais plaint une seule fois et la gryffondore lui en était reconnaissante. Ensuite, ils faisaient leur ronde puis rentraient dans leur Salle Commune et discutaient de tout et de rien, de leur passé, de leurs projets,… Hermione avait comme prévu envoyé un hibou à ses parents pour leur demander le fameux livre moldu qu'elle avait lu quand elle était petite. C'était un roman basé sur la mythologie grecque et il lui semblait y avoir lu quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à son cas. Elle attendait avec impatience la réponse…

Inconsciemment, elle s'éloignait peu à peu de ses amis et se rapprochait de Drago. Certainement parce qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle et qu'elle pouvait discuter de n'importe quel sujet avec lui… Mais justement, elle s'était bien rendu compte à présent qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, pas de la même manière qu'Harry et Ron mais tout de même un ami… son meilleur ami. Et cela lui fendait le cœur. Pas qu'elle ait peur de la réaction de ses deux amis ! Non, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça… et puis, elle était à Gryffondor, elle saurait faire face à Harry et Ron. En fait, elle commençait sérieusement à penser que Drago se servait d'elle. Qu'il n'était devenu ami avec elle que pour récolter des informations, et qu'il acceptait de la toucher seulement parce qu'il savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle se disait que tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur sa haine envers son père, son refus de servir le Mage Noir, etc.… n'étaient que des mensonges, et que seul son sang et les informations sur l'Ordre qu'elle détenait intéressaient ce stupide Serpentard.

…Et sur ce point, elle se trompait lourdement. En réalité, Drago se fichait pas mal de savoir si Hermione était une Née-Moldue ou non, et il n'avait que faire des informations sur l'Ordre qu'il aurait pu lui soutirer, puisqu'il vouait à présent une haine sans bornes à Lucius Malefoy et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il pourrait se servir de la jeune fille pour faire gagner des points à Voldemort ! Il considérait simplement que, s'il n'avait pas découvert qu'ils avaient tant de points communs - dont leurs origines sorcières et surtout divines – alors ils ne seraient certainement jamais devenus aussi proches. Pourtant, dès le moment ou il avait été banni par sn « père », et pendant qu'il errait dans la forêt, il avait reconsidéré son opinion. Toutes les idées qu'il avait sur la pureté du sang et tout le reste, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui lui avait bourré le crâne avec. Alors il avait réfléchit et avait conclu que Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Pur, le résultat était le même, tout le monde étai pareil au fond… même les Moldus n'étaient pas si différents.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait appris à connaitre Hermione, il en était de plus en plus sûr. Elle avait été élevée par des Moldus en croyant depuis toujours être une Née-moldue, et du jour au lendemain, elle apprenait qu'elle avait du sang sorcier dans les veines… et pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin, son comportement envers ses amis et surtout envers lui avait changé, mais pour le reste, elle était toujours la même. Il lui avait fallu plus de 6 ans pour se rendre compte à quel point cette fille était géniale… et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son sang.

A vrai dire, depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Hermione, Drago éprouvait un sentiment nouveau, ce sentiment qui vous ronge jour et nuit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et pensait ne jamais connaitre : le remord. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi méchant avec elle, de l'avoir insulté toutes ces années. Elle, Hermione Granger, sa seule amie… il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se racheter.

Mais Hermione ignorait tout des pensées de Drago à cet instant. Elle était dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à parler à son colocataire. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair mais elle appréhendait sa réaction. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut soudain un point noir à l'horizon. Un hibou ! « Merlin, faites que ce soit la réponse de mes parents, s'il vous plaît ! ». Quelques minutes plus tard - qui parurent une éternité à la Gryffondore - sa chouette Sheireen se posa sur son épaule. Hermione lui caressa la tête et lui donna quelques biscuits pour hiboux, puis elle détacha rapidement le paquet et l'ouvrit à la hâte. Il y avait un petit mot de ses parents.

_Ma Chérie,_

_Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Ici tout va bien, la routine ! Nous t'envoyons le livre que tu nous avais demandé mais tu sais, c'est un livre Moldu et je ne sais pas si tu vas arriver à le lire. Quand tu étais petite je te l'avais lu moi-même. Mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'efforts, tu y arriveras. Après tout, tu es la meilleure de ton école, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Nous te faisons de gros bisous. A très bientôt._

_Tes parents._

La lettre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et tous les évènements de la rentrée lui revinrent en tête mais elle se reprit vite. Enfin elle avait ce livre ! Elle le prit et chercha le passage qui l'intéressait tant. Elle s'assit, se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et commença sa lecture avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_« …Tous étaient installés autour de la table. Le symbole flottait toujours au dessus de la jeune fille. Il représentait une belle colombe blanche entouré d'un halo rose fushia. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans un silence pensant, alors que le symbole s'effaçait peu à peu au dessus d'Emma, elle s'exclama :_

_- Mais allez-vous enfin m'expliquer, par les dieux ?_

_- Du calme mon enfant, murmura le centaure nommé Chiron. Nous allons tout te dire. Ce symbole est apparu… »_

Hermione sauta les quelques pages ou Chiron lui expliquait ses origines, elle connaissait déjà l'histoire de cette Emma. C'était une fille d'Aphrodite morte tragiquement dans son jeune âge, attaquée par une horde de manticores, monstres de la mythologie grecque. Mais cela l'intriguait… La jeune héroïne avait utilisé l'expression « par les dieux ». Le fait était qu'Hermione aussi avait déjà prononcé cette phrase, et l'avait pensé à plusieurs reprises. Et le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'un certain Chiron, c'était donc ce centaure mythique dont parlait toutes les histoires de demi-dieux ? Le maître de tous les grands héros ? Une idée germa dans sa tête mais elle reprit sa lecture un peu plus loin…

_« - Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? demanda Emma en se voyant dans un des miroirs de la salle._

_La jeune fille était magnifique : parfaitement coiffée et maquillée, habillée à la façon des Déesses grecques, on pouvait presque apercevoir un halo autour d'elle, tant sa beauté était éblouissante._

_- Cela s'appelle la bénédiction d'Aphrodite, répondit Chiron. Chaque enfant d'Aphrodite, après avoir été revendiqué, bénéficie de sa bénédiction pendant quelques jours, une semaine au mieux. Mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Je te laisse aller t'installer, tes compagnons de bungalows t'expliqueront tout plus en détail… »_

Hermione s'arrêta là dans sa lecture et fila dans la chambre de Drago, le livre toujours dans les mains. Personne.

- Drago ? DRAGO !

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle-de-bain et y trouva son ami qui sortait de la douche, torse nu, avec pour seul habit une serviette de bain nouée autour de sa taille. Des mèches de ses cheveux blonds encore mouillés retombaient autour de son visage et lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy… Hermione en resta bouche bée une seconde.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? lui demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois typiquement Malefoy.

Hermione se reprit, rougit violemment puis se retourna, gênée.

- Non, je… désolée, je ne savais pas que t'étais là… bafouilla t-elle

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as à moitié défoncé la porte en m'appelant ? se moqua t-il

- N'importe quoi ! Je… et puis merde ! Laisse tomber !

Sur-ce, elle claqua la porte et voulut aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais Drago la rattrapa.

- Attends 'Herm ! Sans déconner, tu voulais quoi ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu déboules comme une furie dans la salle d bain pendant que je prends ma douche, non ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ta douche ! répliqua t-elle sur un ton agressif

- Ok, ok ! dit le Serpentard en reculant d'un pas.

Elle soupira et lui montra le livre.

- J'ai trouvé pourquoi mon apparence a… changé. dit-elle simplement.

Devant son silence et voyant qu'il attendait la suite, elle ajouta :

- C'est la bénédiction d'Aphrodite.

- Super ! …Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? (1)

- Tais-toi et lis ça !

Il prit le livre et fit ce qu'elle disait (du moins il essaya) puis après quelques secondes, il s'exclama:

- Ca m'énerve ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce bouquin !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Attends, je vais te raconter… lui dit Hermione

Elle avait mal à la tête et sa lecture l'avait épuisée mais elle lui apprit brièvement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire les livres moldus, puis lui raconta l'histoire d'Emma Lerman, en particulier le passage de la bénédiction.

- Alors si je comprends bien, chaque enfant d'Aphrodite qui est revendiqué a sa bénédiction pendant une semaine, ce qui… améliore son apparence. Mais c'est un roman moldu ! Comment peux-tu être sûre que ces informations sont vraies ? Et pourquoi as-tu toujours la bénédiction alors que ça fait plus d'un mois que tu as été revendiquée ?

- Eh bien, pour répondre à toutes ces questions, je vais faire quelques recherches !

- Hermione… soupira t-il. Tu sais bien que nous avons passé des soirées entières à la bibliothèque et que nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé qui ait un quelconque rapport avec les demi-dieux !

- Mais qui a parlé de bibliothèque ?

* * *

><p>(1) : Je fais référence ici à la phrase que Ron dit dans HP7 part1 quand le ministre lui donne le déluminateur de Dumbledore. Ce passage m'a bcp fait rire ! J'adore la tête qu'il fait à ce moment là D<p>

Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que le texte du livre Moldu qu'Hermione a lu n'existe pas, c'est moi qui l'ait inventé, mais ça n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire, c'était juste pour vous expliquer en gros ce qu'est la bénédiction d'Aphrodite… Sinon moi, ce chapitre me plaît assez, je trouve que je m'améliore, pas vous ? (Je sais, je sais, je suis TRES modeste, on me le dit souvent lol). En plus j'adore cette petite fin sadique ! Vous allez tous vous demander comment Hermione va faire pour trouver des réponses à toutes ces questions… pour une fois qu'elle ne va pas à la bibliothèque, faut changer un peu des fois !

Bon, à très bientôt j'espère ! Bisous 3

Alexanne.


	9. Disputes

Bonjour ! Alors je vous avais promis un chapitre 9 trèèèèès long… mais en fait non ! Il faisait le double au début mais pour garder le suspense, j'ai coupé pile au bon moment ! Héhéhé… je suis trop sadique des fois )

Merci à van3xxx, anaesh, Marie, Mituza et Jenifael1997 (dsl mais ça faisait trop de Marie xD). Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! Continuez à en mettre please :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part, près du Détroit de Long Island…<span>_

_**POV… devinez !**_

J'ouvre lentement l'enveloppe. Plus de 17 ans que je n'ai pas reçu de lettres semblables. Depuis les dernières nouvelles d'Albus… La naissance des deux sorciers. Je regarde vaguement le hibou perché sur le bord de la table, je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Fumsteck qui vient m'apporter ce message de _l'autre monde_ ? Certainement par souci de discrétion. Je pose finalement les yeux sur le parchemin devant moi et m'en saisit…

_Monsieur Chiron,_

_J'ai appris très récemment que j'étais un demi-dieu, ou une demi-déesse, comme vous voulez. Plus précisément, ma mère est Aphrodite, d'après le Professeur Dumbledore. Toujours est-il que notre directeur ne nous a révélé que peu d'informations et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Ainsi, je pourrai vous faire part de certaines choses que je ne prendrai pas le risque de mentionner dans cette lettre, car nous sommes en guerre et les hiboux sont interceptés. Sachez seulement que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur un certain sujet et que je voudrais éclaircir un ou deux points. J'espère pouvoir obtenir des réponses le plus tôt possible._

_Avec tout mon respect._

_Hermione Granger._

Ainsi, ce n'est pas Albus qui m'écrit, mais la jeune Johnson… enfin, Granger. Apparemment, il leur a tout révélé. Et la petite a été revendiquée… quand au fils Malefoy, elle n'en parle pas dans sa lettre. C'est étrange… peut-être qu'il ne sait rien ? Non, impossible, ils devaient tous les deux être revendiqués en même temps, à leurs 17 ans puisqu'ils sont nés le même jour, à quelques secondes près. Bien, il faut que je la prévienne…

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Hermione<strong>_

Je suis dans la salle commune et je fais mes devoirs. Il est 12h15 et j'ai encore quelques minutes avant d'aller manger. Drago est en métamorphose… le pauvre, lui qui déteste Mc Gonagal presque autant que je déteste Rogue. Un sourire machiavélique étire mes lèvres. Je crois que ce stupide Serpentard déteint sur moi ! C'est fou comme nous sommes différents et semblables à la fois. Si Harry et Ron savaient…

« Toc, toc ! »

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Sheireen est revenue ! Je me précipite pour lui ouvrir et lui donne une caresse affectueuse sur la tête avant de détacher la lettre qui est écrite sur du papier moldu. C'est bien ce que je pensais… Bonjour pour la lecture ! Je prends mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil pour mieux me concentrer…

_Miss Granger,_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'attendre dans votre salle commune le 18 Octobre à 16h00. Faites en sorte que Mr Malefoy soit présent lui aussi._

_Chiron._

Je jubile. Je vais pouvoir parler à Chiron, ce personnage mythique ! …Mais pourquoi veut-il que Drago vienne aussi ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, nous sommes le 7 Octobre. Encore 11 jours !

Je regarde l'horloge à côté de moi. 12h40 ! Il faut que j'aille manger sinon il ne restera plus rien. Je range ma plume et mon parchemin toujours aussi blanc avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle…

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Externe<strong>_

- …Mione ? Tu m'écoutes ? Houhou… HERMIONE !

La main de Ron passa devant son visage et elle sursauta vivement.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

- Et voila ! râla t-il. Tu étais encore perdue dans tes pensées !

- Oui, euh… désolée. Qu'est- ce que tu disais ?

- Je disais, que nous pourrions aller voir Hagrid cet après-midi ! répéta t-il, exédé.

- Cet après-midi ? Non je… j'ai quelque chose à faire !

En effet, Hermione avait promis à Drago, le matin même, d'aller faire un tour dans le parc après les cours, et elle ne voulait pas annuler ça pour une petite visite à Hagrid… Elle aurait bien le temps de passer le voir plus tard !

- Quelque chose à faire, hein ? Mais tu as tout le temps quelque chose à faire Hermione ! On ne te voit plus qu'aux repas et en cours quand tu n'es pas en retard ! Je te rappelle qu'on est censés être tes meilleurs amis, mais tu n'a pas l'air de le remarquer ! Tu passes tout ton temps à la bibliothèque ou dans tes appartements privés ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Tu es toujours dans tes pensées, à rêvasser, même tes notes ont baissé alors que tu passes tout ton temps à faire tes devoirs, du moins, c'est ce que tu nous dis ! Si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu sors avec Malefoy, que tu ne veux plus nous voir, que tu es sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Réagis bon-sang !

Hermione haussa les sourcils devant l'énervement soudain de son ami. Elle contempla un moment le visage cramoisi de Ron, puis l'étonnement laissa place à la colère.

- QUOI ? Mais de quel droit tu te mêles de ma vie, Ronald Weasley ? Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie, Ok ? ALORS MAINTENANT TU LA FERME ET TU ME LACHES !

- TRES BIEN ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Alors ce n'est plus la peine de venir nous parler ! Tu crois qu'on n'en a pas marre nous de te servir de bouche-trou quand tu as besoin de pleurnicher ? Mais Harry, dis quelque chose, enfin !

- Laisse tomber, Ron… dit-il, blasé.

« Le traitre ! se dit Hermione. Faux-frère ! Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas de mêler au conflit, mon petit Harry ? Faux-frère ! Ils vont voir, ils ne savent rien de ma vie, RIEN ! »

- Et vous croyez que j'en ai pas marre moi ? cracha t-elle. Je sers à quoi dans l'histoire ? Je suis le rat de bibliothèque qui passe les cours à ses deux idiots d'amis pour que ces messieurs puissent réussir leurs examens, parce qu'ils ont la flemme d'écouter en classe ! Evidemment ! HERMIONE GRANGER, LA BIBLIOTHEQUE AMBULANTE, QUI FAIT TOUT POUR SES AMIS, SANS JAMAIS SE PLAINDRE, SANS JAMAIS ATTENDRE DE REMERCIEMENT ! JE NE SUIS RIEN D'AUTRE POUR VOUS QU'UNE MACHINE A REFLECHIR A VOTRE PLACE ? Et bien vous savez quoi ? A partir de maintenant, vous vous débrouillez SEULS ! ET VOUS ME LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE !

Elle se sentait bien, tellement mieux. Elle avait tout sortit, tout hurlé comme ça, sous le coup de la colère. Merlin que c'était apaisant… Tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des années, toutes ces rancœurs… tout était partit. Elle avait toujours voulu voir le côté positif de toute chose et elle s'était voilé la face. Harry et Ron avaient des défauts, des défauts qu'elle avait ignorés jusqu'à maintenant… Elle était consciente qu'elle venait de briser le trio qu'ils formaient, mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Ron l'avait trop énervée. Par contre, il y avait encore une chose qui la contrariait…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, même les professeurs ne disaient pas un mot. Sa rage retombant peu à peu, elle adressa un bref regard d'excuse à Harry, qui au fond n'avait rien fait, puis se dirigea le plus dignement qu'elle put vers la porte.

- C'est ça ! cria Ron. Continue à fuir comme une lâche Serpentarde !

Hermione ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Elle regarda une seconde Drago avec une expression indéchiffrable. Au passage, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une place vide au centre de la table des Serpentards… la place de Zabini, qui avait repris le poste de Drago en tant que « Prince ». Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et quitta la Grande Salle.

Drago enrageait. Comment ce Weasmoche osait-il faire pleurer Hermione ? Et il se prétendait son ami ! Il attendit quelques minutes que tous soient retournés à leur conversation puis il fonça aussi vite qu'il put dans leurs appartements.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il la trouva effondrée sur un canapé, près de la cheminée. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea brusquement.

- LACHE-MOI MALEFOY !

Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement, il se posta devant la porte et frappa. Seuls les sanglots de la jeune fille lui répondirent.

- Hermione… ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Ecoutes, ne fais pas attention à ce crétin de Weasley, ce n'est pas un vrai ami, sinon il n'aurait…

- TOI NON PLUS TU N'ES PAS MON AMI ! hurla Hermione en ouvrant violemment la porte, le visage baigné de larmes. ET TU ES AUSSI CRETIN QUE LUI, SI CE N'EST PLUS !

Elle allait fermer la porte mais il la bloqua avec son bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? cria t-il. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu, ou autre chose ? Dit-le moi, par Merlin !

- TU ES COMME RONALD ! TU PROFITES DE LA SITUATION, TU TE SERS DE MOI ! « OH, LA MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT DE GRYFFONDOR, AMIE DE POTTER N'EST PAS UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ? SUPER, TU PEUX LUI SOUTIRER DES INFORMATIONS EN LUI RACONTANT PLEIN DE MENSONGES, ET TU VAS TOUT RACONTER A TON PETIT VOLDY CHERI ! FAIS-LUI CROIRE QUE TU ES SON AMI POUR MIEUX LA RABAISSER ENSUITE, ET VU QU'ELLE EST UNE SANG-PURE, TU N'AS PAS PEUR DE TE SALIR !» Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas aussi CONNE que tu sembles le croire, et je vois clair dans ton petit jeu ! Tu…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla t-il.

Drago avait un regard si noir et avait l'air si en colère qu'Hermione recula d'un pas. Il était effrayant, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Il semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas exploser.

- Tu délires complètement, Granger ! Tu ne sais rien, RIEN de moi ! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu penses que je suis ami avec toi juste parce que tu es une Sang Pure ? Tu penses que je fais ça sous ordre de Voldemort, pour te soutirer des informations ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce psychopathe ! Je te faisais confiance, je voulais vraiment être ami avec toi… Mais pourquoi tu le voudrais toi ? Tu t'en fous, tu ne m'a JAMAIS fait confiance ! C'est toi qui t'es servie de moi ! Tu as voulu te venger pour toutes ces années ou je t'ai insultée, c'est ça ? Eh bien j'espère que tu es contente, tu auras eu ta revanche ! Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de me faire croire que tu veux être mon amie, ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre ! Maintenant, je sais vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ! Je te hais Granger… c'est tout. Je te hais !

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et rentra dans sa propre chambre, avant de claquer la porte. Hermione sentit un poignard invisible lui déchirer le cœur. Elle avait mal, tellement mal ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ressenti la même chose quand elle s'était disputée avec Ron ? Elle ne se posa même pas la question… Il la haïssait. Il la haïssait vraiment.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle se laissa glisser contre la porte de sa chambre en murmurant son prénom.

« Drago… Drago… »

* * *

><p>Ah… Je suis trop contente de ce chapitre ! Je sais que certains voulaient des disputes (en particulier Mialice D), eh bien en voilà ! Bon je sais que ça tombe carrément dans le dramatique sur la fin, mais bon, je suis comme ça des fois ! Enfin voilà, il faut bien que je fasse souffrir un peu les personnages ! Comme on dit « La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » ! Hermione va se retrouver seule, enfin pas tout à fait et… non je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Je sais je suis sadique de lui faire subir tout ça ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez tout compris ! Pour une fois, Hermione ne s'est pas compliqué la vie, elle a directement écrit à Chiron pour pouvoir lui parler… mais bon, il faut attendre encore 11 jours, et qui sait si Hermione et Drago seront réconciliés à ce moment là ! )<p>

Que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse au prochain chapitre, dans environ 2 semaines je pense !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. A très bientôt ! Bizzzzz !

Alexanne.


	10. Remords et Regrets

Bonjour ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous ! J'ai réussi de justesse à boucler ce chapitre il y a tout juste 2 minutes, et je peux vous dire que j'ai vraiment galéré, et que j'y ai passé ÉNORMÉMENT de temps ! Alors j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'en suis assez satisfaite, et surtout soulagée de l'avoir terminée à temps ! Pile deux semaines, comme je l'avais promis Sachez que je tiens toujours mes promesses (ou alors je vous dis clairement que c'est impossible). Enfin bref…

Il y a déjà le point de vue d'Hermione, puis de Drago, encore Hermione, un tout petit bout de Ginny, de nouveau Hermione puis Drago et enfin les deux en même temps je pense ! Tout est écrit à la 3ème personne cette fois, j'espère que j'ai bien fait comprendre de quel personnage je parle. Si ce n'est pas clair, dites le moi !

Enfin, programme chargé pour ce chapitre qui est assez trèèèèèèss long d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que plus personne ne se plaint de la longueur de mes chapitres (… pour le moment !) Celui-ci fait un peu plus de 7 pages Word ! Au début je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre dedans, je pensais qu'il allait être super court, mais j'étais inspirée et j'ai continué à écrire… résultat, je suis sur l'ordi depuis plus de 5 heures ! C'est un record xD

Sinon, la situation n'avance toujours pas entre nos deux demi-dieux. Je dirais même qu'elle empire…

Je vous promets le chapitre 11 pour dans 2 semaines au maximum. Si certaines (ou certains ?) veulent que je les préviennent n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous enverrai un petit message ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Le lendemain, 8 Octobre.<span>_

Hermione se réveilla doucement dans son lit, bien au chaud. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ne voulait affronter la réalité. Elle était si bien… Mais pourtant, elle commençait à émerger de son demi-sommeil et son cerveau se remit en marche automatiquement, comme à son habitude. Elle aurait tant voulu ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus revivre intérieurement ces dernières heures…

Elle avait essayé de ne pas y prêter attention, de se dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège mis en place par Voldemort lui-même, de penser que cette amitié n'était que du vent. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, au sens propre comme au figuré.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je lui fasse si peu confiance ? Oh, Merlin… Pourquoi ais-je fais ça ? » se répétait-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter… il était son meilleur ami. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir dit toutes ses choses horribles. Elle avait vu dans son regard qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle l'avait profondément blessé.

La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé là, lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, elle s'était effondrée contre la porte et sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Elle avait mal, si mal que les larmes avaient coulées d'elle-même. Elle s'était laissé glisser à terre et était restée là des heures, pleurant encore. Elle avait entendu Malefoy sortir, sûrement pour aller en cours. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas y aller. Alors elle avait continué de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à l'épuisement, puis elle avait dormi jusqu'au lendemain. Larmes de douleur, de colère, de tristesse, de regrets, de remords… Douleur des mots qu'il avait prononcé colère contre lui, contre elle, elle ne savait plus tristesse de le voir l'abandonner comme Harry et Ron regrets de l'avoir sous estimé, d'avoir tout gâché en quelques instants, remords de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui, de ne pas en avoir fais assez pour que leur amitié continue.

Tout simplement. Le regret et le remord, deux sentiments si semblables et si différents à la fois. Ils vous font mal, vous déchirent, vous rongent, vous font prendre de bonnes comme de mauvaises décisions… deux sentiments que l'être humain n'aurait jamais connu si Pandore n'avait pas ouvert cette fameuse amphore offerte par les Dieux… Pourquoi faisaient-ils tant souffrir les Hommes ? Hermione se le demandait.

Elle se rendait maintenant compte a quel point elle s'était attachée à lui. Elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal lorsque Ron l'avait rejetée, pourtant ses mots étaient bien plus offensants que ceux de Drago. Lui avait simplement dit qu'il la détestait, il ne l'avait pas insultée, n'avait rien dit d'autre… pourtant, Merlin savait comme ces deux simples mots de sa part la faisaient souffrir.

Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à présent. Même lui, le seul ami qui lui restait l'abandonnait. Ron la haïssait pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait que très vaguement, Harry prenait évidemment le parti de son meilleur ami, et Drago la laissait lui aussi. Ginny… il ne lui restait qu'elle. La rouquine n'était pas là au déjeuner la veille. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un… elle allait y aller maintenant, il était 9 heures et on était samedi.

Alors, Hermione s'arma du légendaire courage des Gryffondor, et se leva pour aller se préparer…

* * *

><p>Drago était encore dans sa chambre et il fixait le plafond d'un air totalement absent, comme il l'avait si souvent fait ces dernières heures. Il essayait d'oublier toute cette histoire… cette histoire d'exactement un mois et 6 jours. Elle était devenue si rapidement son amie qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie… et il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché tout cela, de lui avoir tourné le dos, de l'avoir laissé là, pleurant dans sa chambre, même si cela lui avait fait autant de mal qu'à elle.<p>

Quand il avait vu ses beaux yeux chocolat se remplir de larmes, il s'était senti déchiré. Il voulait la protéger, empêcher ces larmes de couler mais les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées lui avaient fait si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui pardonner, pas tout de suite. Elle l'avait vraiment blessé, et une part de lui, une infime part de lui se réjouissait de la voir si triste, et prenait cela comme une parfaite revanche. Mais c'était seulement une infime part de lui-même, et son cœur prenait largement le dessus. Son cœur avait mal, très mal. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, elle avait prononcé ces mots si horribles à ses oreilles, et maintenant, il la voyait au bord des larmes après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit à son tour. C'était une blessure pour une blessure.

Il était déchiré, pour la première fois de sa vie. Pendant toutes ces années, son père lui avait dicté sa conduite et il n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire, n'avait jamais eu de choix importants à faire. Maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait tout oublier et reprendre leur amitié comme avant, ou simplement partir, recommencer à détester cette fille, comme il l'avait fait pendant 6 ans.

A ce moment précis, il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors son instinct repris le dessus et il prit la fuite. Il lui tourna le dos et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Voila comment il avait tout gâché, en l'abandonnant ainsi. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, c'était normal qu'elle doute de lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir les années précédentes. De plus, la belette l'avait énervé, et les mots avaient sûrement dépassé sa pensée… mais c'étaient des mots si blessants… Non il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à lui pardonner, à tout oublier.

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche avant de sortir des appartements. Il n'entendit pas Hermione et pensa qu'elle dormait toujours. La veille, il avait pris deux heures de retenue par la vieille Mc Go' parce qu'il n'écoutait rien pendant son cours, et il fallait qu'il les fasse maintenant, un samedi matin ! Cette prof abusait vraiment des fois ! Des heures de colle les samedi matin de 8 à 10 heures. Pire que tout… «Dans les dents Drago ! pensa t-il. Tu aurai mieux fait de rester ans ta chambre hier aprem' ! Crétin ! » Il arriva devant la salle de Métamorphose, frappa et entra…

* * *

><p>- J'ARRIVE !<p>

Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de 6° année et elle attendait Ginny se préparait dans la Salle de Bain. Les autres filles étaient déjà descendues prendre leur petit déjeuner, ou raconter les derniers potins dans la Salle Commune. Hermione s'assit sur le lit de son amie et l'attendit patiemment. Finalement, Ginny sortit de la Salle de Bain. Elle était rayonnante mais avait tout de même l'air un peu fatiguée.

- Salut Herm' ! Comment ça va ?

Son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit la mine qu'affichait Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? demanda t-elle en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Hermione fondit en larmes.

- C'est… c'est trop … Gin' ! Je… je n'en… peu plus !

- Chuut… sèche tes larmes et explique moi tout calmement.

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, puis quand elle fut lucide, elle commença son récit.

- C'est Harry et Ron. Hier au déjeuner, … d'ailleurs tu n'étais pas la au déjeuner ? Ou étais-tu ?

Les joues de Ginny prirent une légère teinte rose et elle détourna les yeux.

- Gin' ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Je… je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire Hermione, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Mais… je te promets que tu le sauras bientôt… S'il te plaît n'en parlons plus et raconte moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux une fois de plus. Même Ginny ne lui faisait donc plus confiance ? Elle se reprit en se disant que son secret était peut-être trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse l'avouer ainsi. Elle-même n'était pas prête à lui avouer qu'elle était devenue amie avec Drago Malefoy… De toute façon, ce n'était plus d'actualité, alors à quoi bon ? Elle reprit donc son récit.

- Donc, c'était au déjeuner. J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien Gin', je suis juste un peu fatiguée avec le stress des ASPICS et tout ça. Bref, Ron m'a proposé d'aller voir Hagrid après les cours, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. C'est sans importance, je ne m'en rappelle même plus, mentit-elle. Ensuite quand j'ai dit à Ronald que je viendrai une prochaine fois, il m'a crié dessus comme quoi je ne passai presque plus de temps avec lui et Harry, que je prétendais passer tout mon temps à la bibliothèque alors que mes notes étaient en chute libre, ce qui est faux d'ailleurs. J'ai juste décidé de lâcher un peu mon rôle de Miss-je-sais-tout, de réviser un peu moins et de juste profiter de la vie comme toutes les autres filles. Bref, je lui ait dit de me lâcher un peu, que je n'étais pas sa petite amie et il m'a crié qu'il allait me laisser tranquille, mais que ce ne serai pas la peine de venir pleurnicher ensuite. Il a dit qu'ils en avaient marre de me servir de bouche-trou, aussi... Mais ce n'est pas vrai Ginny ! C'est... c'est faux, tout ce qu'il a dit est faux.

Hermione se remit à pleurer, car même si le souvenir de sa dispute avec Drago était plus douloureux encore, Ron lui avait aussi fait beaucoup de mal.

- Je le sais, Hermione. Je le sais... Mon frère est un abruti parfois. (nda : je confirme ! Vive Drago Malefoy ! A bas Weasley ! ^^) Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Continue.

- Il m'avait tellement énervée... Je lui ai hurlé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis tant d'années, tout ce que je ressentais et que je cachais à tout le monde, même à moi. Je lui ai dis que moi aussi j'en avais marre de faire tous leurs devoirs à leur place, marre de prendre les cours pour eux, marre de n'être qu'une bibliothèque ambulante, marre d'être le cerveau de la bande, tout simplement. J'ai même crié sur Harry, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, il n'a pas voulu se mêler de l'histoire. Je comprends qu'il reste avec Ron, ça a toujours été ainsi, ils ont toujours été les deux meilleurs amis, et moi j'étais... je réfléchissais pour eux... D'ailleurs, tu pourras dire à Harry que je suis désolée, et que j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop, s'il te plaît.

Ensuite je suis sortie de la Grande Salle, et Ron a continué, il m'a traité de lâche Serpentarde. Je suis montée dans les appartements des Préfets en chef et j'ai pleuré toute l'après-midi. Je me suis encore disputée avec D... Malefoy alors je n'en pouvais plus et je suis venue te voir. Tu es ma seule amie Gin', tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Évidemment puisque je suis ta seule amie, je ne peux qu'être ta meilleure amie ! C'est logique! La taquina Ginny.

- Tu l'étais bien avant cela. Répondit très sérieusement Hermione.

Elles s'enlacèrent et restèrent un bon moment ainsi, puis discutèrent joyeusement de choses et d'autres, même si ce n'était qu'une apparence pour Hermione qui était toujours triste au fond d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ginny combien Malefoy comptait pour elle. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie pourrait la comprendre, mais le contexte de cette amitié était très particulier, et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à la rouquine. Elle ne pouvait parler de son second monde à personne... De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le courage de tout dire. Et puis... chacun ses secrets, non ? Une fois de plus, elle sentit un immense sentiment de solitude l'envahir.

* * *

><p>Ginny voyait bien que son amie lui cachait quelque chose, et que sa dispute avec Ron n'était pas la seule raison de sa tristesse, de son désespoir. Oui, elle lisait en Hermione comme dans un livre ouvert... mais un point restait à éclaircir, et il devait être d'une importance capitale pour changer si vite la jeune fille, et surtout pour la mettre dans un tel état. A cet instant précis, Ginny Weasley se fit le serment de découvrir un jour le secret de sa meilleure amie, mais elle se doutait bien que pour y parvenir, elle devrait elle aussi révélé son secret, et cela ne serait pas chose facile, elle doutait que même Hermione comprenne sa situation...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit des cartiers des Gryffondors une heure plus tard. Cette discution avec Ginny lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal, même si elle essayait de ne pas y penser.<p>

Il était déjà 10 heures, Hermione ne comptait pas vraiment faire quelque chose de sa journée. Juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se morfondre, encore et toujours, et se plonger dans ses révisions pour oublier. Tout oublier, pour se sentir un peu mieux...

Évidement, à ce moment elle ignorait qu'un certain Serpentard venait de finir sa retenue, et se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à la sienne...

* * *

><p>Drago réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Mc Gonagal aux alentours de 9h30, ayant fini tout son travail. Il avait un mal de tête insupportable, et aucune d'aller à l'infirmerie. Si c'était pour voir la vieille Pomfresh, ...merci mais non-merci ! Il décida plutôt d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, pour s'enlever tous ces stupides sortilèges de métamorphose de la tête... et par la même occasion ses idées noires.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, il reprit la direction du château, plus précisément des appartements des Préfets en chef. Il comptait bien s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se morfondre, encore et toujours, et se plonger dans un quelconque magazine de Quidditch, qu'il aurait certainement déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois, juste pour oublier. Tout oublier, pour se sentir un peu mieux...

Évidement, à ce moment il ignorait qu'une certaine Gryffondore venait de sortir de la Salle Commune de sa maison, et se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à la sienne...

* * *

><p>Les deux demi-dieux arrivèrent en même temps dans le couloir d'Athéna, ou étaient situés leurs appartements. Chacun arriva d'un côté et tout deux s'arrêtèrent soudainement en apercevant l'autre au bout couloir. L'atmosphère devint très lourde, ils continuèrent à avancer vers la porte, feignant l'indifférence. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la veille au soir, et les souvenirs de ce moment leurs revenaient en mémoire. Chacun éprouvait un mélange de remord et de colère, presque de haine en se souvenant des mots qu'ils avaient prononcés et qui les avaient blessés si profondément. Hermione fit finalement le premier pas.<p>

- Malefoy. Le salua t-elle, presque froidement.

- Granger. Lui répondit-il de la même manière, son ton légèrement plus cassant.

Encore une déchirure pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils s'appelaient de nouveau par leur nom et ils savaient ce que cela signifiait : tout redevenait comme avant. Ils se détestaient, car aucun n'était prêt à oublier. Ils se détestaient, ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'étaient pas amis.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils ne surent pas quoi dire, puis Hermione prit le risque de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est… Est-ce que tu me détestes vraiment ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago fut complètement déconcerté, mais il n'en montra rien. Divers sentiments se bousculaient en lui : la colère, le regret, la vengeance, la tristesse, le remord, et même une pointe de sadisme. Le plaisir de la faire souffrir, de voir les larmes inonder ses yeux, comme avant, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouverai lui-même s'il lui faisait du mal ainsi. Il ne s'expliquait pas ces sentiments, il ne cherchait pas à les comprendre, les analysant simplement.

- Oui Granger. Je te déteste vraiment. Je te hais même !

Il prononça ces mots si durs, alors qu'au fond de lui son cœur hurlait le contraire. Mais sa raison étouffait la petite voix qui réussissait à percer sa carapace. Sa raison lui répétait inlassablement les paroles d'Hermione la veille, lui soufflait que cette Gryffondore voulait une fois de plus le mener en bateau, et qu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, pareils à des lames de poignards, destinées à lacérer le cœur de la jeune fille. Et Drago le savait. Cela lui apportait un certain réconfort, mélangé à une douleur encore plus grande. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Aucune idée.

Hermione ne retenait plus ses larmes, qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. Malefoy la fixait toujours avec ce regard si dur, si froid, si fermé. Une colère sourde montait doucement en elle, presque rassurante. Comment osait-il lui faire encore plus de mal ? Pourquoi redevenait-il le Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours connu, celui qui l'avait blessée et insultée pendant tant d'années ? Pourquoi… Elle avait envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal, physiquement et moralement. Elle voulait se jeter sur lui et lui défoncer sa gueule d'ange, elle voulait qu'il s'effondre au sol devant elle mais elle savait aussi qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle et qu'en deux mouvements il aurait le dessus, qu'il pourrait même la carboniser sur place si elle l'énervait trop. Alors elle ne bougea pas, pendant un long moment, son regard se faisant de plus en plus haineux et empli de désir de vengeance, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelait de leur dispute de la veille…

« Tu t'en fous, tu ne m'a JAMAIS fait confiance ! »…

« C'est toi qui t'es servie de moi ! » …

« Eh bien j'espère que tu es contente, tu auras eu ta revanche ! » …

« … plus la peine de me faire croire que tu veux être mon amie, ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre ! Maintenant, je sais vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ! …

« Je te hais Granger… c'est tout. JE TE HAIS ! »

Hermione repris contact avec la réalité, elle était face à Drago Malefoy, son ennemi, puis son ami, et puis encore son ennemi. Comment avait-elle pu passer de la haine à l'amitié si facilement, puis revenir finalement à la haine une fois de plus ? Etait-ce vraiment de l'amitié ? Elle planta son regard dans le sien, cette fois avec une haine pure, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis l'an passé. Mais tout avait changé… Trop de blessures, trop de douleurs, trop d'amitiés détruites… Les remords étaient oubliés pour une énième dispute, encore…

- Tu n'es qu'un salop Malefoy ! cracha t-elle. Tu n'as pas changé, et tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu es toujours le même serpent, lâche et pourri-gâté ! Moi aussi je te hais ! Je te déteste, je te méprise ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Même tes petits potes de Serpentards t'ont lâché !

- Ah oui ? Et toi Granger, que crois-tu être ? Potter et son chien-chien n'en ont plus rien à faire de toi ! Tu n'as plus d'amis toi non plus ! Ah si, peut-être Weasley fille. Mais elle te laissera comme tout le monde quand elle devra choisir entre toi et son balafré ! Tu vois, toi non plus tu n'es rien. Je pourrais te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il parait que tu es de Sang-Pur ! Comme c'est désolant !

- TA GUEULE MALEFOY ! Retourne chez ton papa chéri, va rejoindre tes copains Mangemorts et laisse moi faire ma vie ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Oh mais j'oubliais ! Même ton père ne veut plus de toi, en plus ce n'est même pas ton père ! De toute façon pourquoi voudrait-il de toi ?

- Ça t'amuse ? Tu t'es mis en tête de m'insulter toute l'année pour te venger ? Tu veux encore te servir de moi, c'est ça ?

- C'EST TOI QUI T'ES SERVI DE MOI ! hurla t-elle, répétant les mots déjà prononcés la veille.

Hermione était aveuglée par sa fureur et tous les préjugés qu'elle avait sur le Serpentard lui revenaient en mémoire et lui faisaient dire des choses plus horrible les unes que les autres, tout comme Drago. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Détruire ma vie, me séparer de mes amis, de mes parents, de tout ce à quoi j'étais attachée ? Tout est de ta faute Malefoy ! Tu as tout foutu en l'air !

- Mais tu crois que ça me plais ce qui ce passe ? SORT DE TON REVE ! MOI AUSSI J'AI TOUT PERDU ! Ma mère est morte, je n'ai plus d'amis, j'apprends que j'appartiens à un monde dont je ne soupçonnai même pas l'existence et qu'on m'a menti toute ma vie ! TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE TOUT CA ? MAIS IL N'Y A PERSONNE A ACCUSER, GRANGER ! ON Y PEUT RIEN, MERDE ! Tu es juste mal tombée, comme moi, tu es née dans la mauvaise famille, au mauvais moment ! Et tu devrais déjà être heureuse que ton père t'ai confié à un orphelinat, et que des Moldus t'aient recueillis. Ce sont eux tes parents, ce sont eux qui t'ont élevés ! Moi je n'ai plus de parents, je n'ai plus PERSONNE !

Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Cette dispute ne menait nulle part. Malefoy avait raison, Hermione le savait. Aucun d'eux n'était responsable de ce qui se passait depuis le mois dernier. Leurs vies avaient juste été totalement chamboulées, et les seuls responsables étaient certainement les Dieux. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas conçu deux demi-dieux avec des sorciers, ils n'en seraient pas là…

* * *

><p>Et voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine en dispute ! Réconciliation tout de suite ou pas ? … Je ne sais pas. A vous de voir, dites moi ce que vous voulez ! REVIEWS PLEASE :)<p>

Je vous dis à… dimanche 5 Novembre je crois ! Bizou 3

Alexanne.


	11. Quand la Déesse s'en mêle

Bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord, je suis assez déçue. Est-ce que vous savez combien j'ai eu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre ? Seulement 1 sur __ et 3 sur __… Ma fic ne vous plait plus ? Heureusement que certains de mes lecteurs continuent à me soutenir ! (clin-d'œil à _Essia97_, _Mailoan_, _van3xxx_ et _mamamonamie_)

Bref, dans ce chapitre… (Roulement de tambour…) Réconciliation ! Je crois que vous avez voté à l'unanimité pour cette solution :D J'ai essayé de bien faire passer les émotions des personnages, j'espère que c'est réussi ! Le début du chapitre est un peu dans le flou, mais c'est fait exprès. Dites moi si il y a quelque chose d'incohérent ou que vous ne comprenez pas.

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard j'étais chez une amie hier soir et je n'ai pas pu poster !

_Dimanche 9 Octobre 9h30 Grande Salle - (Hermione)_

« - Salut Ginny ! Viens déjeuner avec nous !

*Harry, Ronald… La joie, le bonheur. Ils m'ont déjà oublié...*

- Je…

*Hésitation, regard désolé, pitié… Mais Ginny se décide vite quand Harry lui fait un sourire encourageant et se pousse pour lui faire une place.*

Je suis seule au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Solitude… »

_Mardi 11 Octobre 14h32 Couloir du 5__ème__ étage - (Drago)_

« *Je marche sans but précis. Encore. Ca me vide la tête, ça m'aide à oublier à quel point j'ai été idiot. Je ne pense à rien.*

- Alors Malefoy, on est tout seul ?

* Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je veux juste être seul. Que Potter et Weasley me laissent tranquille…*

- Tu veux pas répondre, la fouine ? Il te faut tes toutous et ta sangsue pour faire une phrase correcte ? Remarque, vu la blondeur de tes cheveux…

- Alors, tu veux qu'on aille chercher tes petits potes de Serpentard ? Oh mais c'est vrai, ils t'ont lâché ! Pauvre chou. Vois-tu Malefoy, si j'avais le temps je te plaindrais !

*Les mots d'Hermione…

« Même tes petits potes de Serpentards t'ont lâché ! » …

… « Même tes petits potes de Serpentards t'ont lâché ! » …

Il faut que je l'ignore. Il faut que je l'ignore... Continue ton chemin, Drago. Ne fais pas attention à ces deux crétins ! Ignore-les ! … Ils m'énervent !

Pourquoi reprend t-il Ses mots ? Pourquoi Weasley en rajoute t-il une couche ? Pourquoi je ne réplique rien ? Pourquoi je ne lui lance pas un sort à la figure pour qu'il la ferme ?

Ou est passé l'ancien Drago ? Celui qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui se faisait respecter, que personne n'osait approcher ? … Il est parti, mort avec sa mère, et le vent en a dispersé les derniers débris. Ce vent qui a un nom… Hermione Granger.*

Je ne me rends plus compte de ce que je fais. Je me retourne et mon poing part s'écraser sur la gueule de Weasmoche. Je lui ai cassé le nez, il saigne. Je m'en fous. Indifférence.

*Indifférence à tout… sauf à elle…* »

_Jeudi 13 Octobre 8h26 Cours de Potions - (Hermione)_

« - Vous travaillerez donc en binôme.

*La voix traînante de Rogue qui parvient à mes oreilles. Moi, seule au fond de la salle…*

- Je suis certain… que Miss Granger, et Monsieur Malefoy… seront ravis de travailler ensemble. N'est-ce pas ?

*Non… pas ça.*

- Je refuse de travailler avec elle, professeur.

*Encore une blessure. Il répond à Rogue sans un regard pour moi, comme si je n'existais pas.*

Je n'existe plus… pour personne. Transparence…»

_Samedi 15 Octobre 21h05 Parc de Poudlard - (Drago)_

« *Je sort encore d'une retenue. La 2ème en une semaine. Cette fois avec Rogue, déjà mieux… Tout ça parce que j'ai frappé Weasley et qu'il est resté 2 jours à l'infirmerie.

Je devrais faire ma ronde, mais je n'ai pas envie. De toute façon elle ne voudra pas la faire avec moi. Elle doit être heureuse que je ne sois pas venue. Débarrassée de moi…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je marche dans le parc, alors qu'il fait nuit, que j'ai faim, que j'ai froid, que j'ai sommeil, et que je n'ai rien à faire ici… Je ne sais plus rien. J'arrive près du lac, près du Saule ou je me réfugie toujours. Je voudrais rester ici toute ma vie, je voudrais rentrer au château et dormir pour une fois… Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

J'écarte les branches de l'arbre et je la vois. Elle est encore seule, appuyée contre le tronc, le regard fixé droit devant elle, perdu dans les ténèbres… Je l'observe. Longtemps, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Elle relève la tête et son regard croise la mien. *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

*Haine. Mépris. Froideur. Agressivité. Reproche…

Son regard me fait mal. Puis tout à coup plus rien. Juste de la tristesse, et du regret. Une larme qui roule sur sa joue… Et elle s'enfuit.*

Je me laisse glisser au pied de l'arbre. Douleur… »

_Mardi 18 Octobre 13h00 Salle Commune des Préfets en chef - (Hermione)_

« - Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

*J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal. Cette insulte qui est si souvent sortie de sa bouche, à laquelle j'étais devenue indifférente, insensible, comme immunisée. Cette insulte qui aujourd'hui me fait aussi mal que la première fois qu'il me l'a dite. Ces trois petits mots qui me font l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé au plus profond de mon cœur…

Je ne me souviens même plus de la raison de cette dispute. Tout est donc redevenu comme avant ? Nous nous crachons des insultes, nous nous haïssons, nous sommes redevenus Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le Sang Pur, la Gryffondore et le Serpentard, la partisante de l'Ordre du Phénix et le Mangemort, deux êtres radicalement opposés, qui ont des origines trop différentes et qui se détestent. C'est ce que pensent tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais rien n'est jamais comme on le pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout a changé. Je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne le suis « plus » si on peut dire. Il a été banni par sa famille, il n'a plus le titre de Sang Pur. Je suis reniée par les Gryffondors. Il est renié par les Serpentards. Je ne suis plus amie avec Harry, qui sait si l'Ordre voudra encore de moi ? Il a refusé de devenir Mangemort. Nous avons finalement les mêmes origines, nous sommes des Demi-dieux.*

Oui, tout a changé. Non, je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est faux ! Mon sang est aussi pur que le tien, Malefoy !

*Je crie. Il m'a fait mal. Les blessures morales sont souvent bien pires que les blessures physiques.*

Je lui jette un dernier regard et me retourne pour partir en courant. Une voix emplie de tristesse me retient.

- Vous ne devriez pas séparer vos chemins ainsi, demi-dieux.

_**POV Externe**_

Hermione et Drago sursautèrent à l'entente de ce nom. Le portrait de la déesse Athéna les dévisageaient avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Un regard indéfinissable.

- Votre naissance était prévue depuis bien longtemps. Vous ne devez vous en prendre à personne, surtout pas à vous. Vous n'êtres pas responsable de ce qu'il arrive, l'histoire se répète toujours, c'est ainsi. Mais vous êtes liés et je vous déconseille d'aller contre votre destinée. Restez forts, ce qui se prépare dans votre monde n'est rien en comparaison de ce que vous allez connaitre. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Prenez garde, et rappelez-vous que rien n'arrive jamais pour rien.

Sur ces mots, Athéna disparut de son cadre et le silence se fit. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent sans un mot. La colère était retombée, la haine aussi… La Gryffondore alla s'installer sur un canapé et le Serpentard la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Hermione, c'est impossible.

Drago avait parlé après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant. Hermione le regarda, surprise de ne déceler aucune trace de haine ou de mépris dans sa voix, et surtout qu'il l'appelle de nouveau par son prénom.

- Je…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout cela n'est qu'une comédie. Nous nous forçons à nous haïr mutuellement. Nous faisons ça inconsciemment depuis toujours. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrai se détester encore et toujours, toute notre vie ? On se blesse, chacun notre tour, mais si on en finit pas un jour, nous continuerons toute notre vie… Ca n'a aucun intérêt, ça ne nous apportera rien. J'ai été obligé de te mépriser pendant des années. Si je t'avais adressé rien qu'une fois une parole un tant soit peu gentille, je me serai pris une volée de Doloris dans la minute suivante. On m'a dit pendant des années que les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient des êtres inférieurs, qu'ils ne méritaient que la haine et le mépris. J'y ai cru aveuglément, je l'ai laissé construire ma vie à ma place, tracer lui-même mon chemin. Puis j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'un père n'avait pas tous les droits sur son fils, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas le laisser me pourrir l'existence. Alors quand il m'a imposé de devenir Mangemort, j'ai refusé. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé de me prendre en main, de faire ce que je voulais… Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien de fois je l'ai regretté. J'ai tout perdu en prenant cette décision. Ma maison, ma fierté, ma place au sein des Serpentards, mon honneur, ma fortune, et surtout ma mère. J'ai sacrifié la vie de ma mère pour mon propre bonheur. Je savais qu'il la tuerai, mais je comptais finir ma 7ème année, sortir de Poudlard diplômé et revenir la chercher. J'aurais trouvé un travail, je me serai occupé d'elle. Plus tard, je me serais marié avec une femme que j'aurai aimé, pas simplement l'héritière d'une riche famille de Sang Purs que mon père aurai choisi pour moi. J'aurai été heureux… Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'espère. Ce ne sont que des rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Finalement, la seule chose que j'y ai gagné, c'est ton amitié. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, je ne voulais même pas devenir ami avec toi au départ. Puis il y a eu toute cette histoire de Demi-dieux et de nos parents divins. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas différente de moi, que nous étions dans la même situation. Tu es devenue ma seule et unique amie, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et puis on a tout gâché à cause une simple petite dispute. Athéna a raison, nous devons rester forts et surtout n'accuser personne. Il n'y a pas de responsable. C'est simplement notre destin…

Hermione l'avait écouté tout au long de son monologue. Il avait baissé les yeux et fixait les flammes dans la cheminée sans vraiment les voir. La Gryffondor était d'accord avec lui. Plus de haine ne servirai à rien, ne ferai que les enfoncer un peu plus. Il était temps qu'ils fassent définitivement la paix.

- Tu as raison. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Oublions tout et recommençons à zéro.

Elle acquiesça, ils se serrèrent la main puis Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione.

- Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami, Drago. Bien plus que Ron, … même plus qu'Harry.

- Qui aurais cru qu'un jour je remplacerai Potter et Weasley dans le cœur de Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Elle se détacha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Aïeeeuuu ! protesta t-il

- Ne fais pas ta petite nature Malefoy ! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit, là ?

Il se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla impitoyablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

- Arrête… je me rends… s'il te plait, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… je t'en supplie… Drago ! Je ferai tout… tout ce que tu voudras…

- Ce que je voudrais ? répéta t-il en en suspendant sa torture. Tu es sûre ?

Elle grogna pour toute réponse.

- Alors, voyons voir… je sais ! Répète après moi : « Drago Malefoy est le mec le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus sympa et le plus sexy du monde entier » !

- Alors là, JAMAIS !

- Comment ça « JAMAIS » ? demanda t-il en recommençant à la chatouiller.

- D'accord… Ok, je vais… je vais le dire !

Il arrêta et l'écouta attentivement.

- Allez Hermione, j'attends !

- Tu me le payeras ! grogna t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et récita la phrase en le défiant du regard.

- Drago Malefoy est le mec le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus sympa et le plus sexy du monde entier. (nda : j'avoue xD)

Elle grimaça et le Serpentard, ne pouvant plus se retenir, explosa de rire sous le regard courroucé de son amie qui ne tarda pas à faire de même.

- Drago… quelle… quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- 13 h 45. Pourquoi ?

- Merde, il faut que j'aille en cours, j'ai une heure de sortilèges ! cria t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux et en rassemblant ses livres dans son sac

- Ooooh, pourquoi faut-il toujours que les cours viennent gâcher les bons moments ? grogna t-il.

Elle le regarda, surprise avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

- Allez, Dray je reviens dans une heure. T'as qu'à aller t'entraîner un peu au Quidditch !

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je gagne la coupe et que ta maison finisse dernière ? lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… répondit-elle avec le même sourire et un clin d'œil.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle changea de sujet.

- Au fait, j'allais presque oublier de te le dire ! On a rendez-vous à 16 h 00 avec Chiron dans la Salle Commune.

- Ah, il t'a répondu ? C'était ça que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais pourquoi veut-il qu'on soit là tout les deux ? Et comment il va venir ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas dit plus dans sa lettre…

- Ok… Bon, tu n'étais pas censée être en retard, toi ? se moqua t-il

- Aaaaah ! Faut que j'y aille ! A tout à l'heure !

**PS :**** Au fait, qui a découvert le secret de Ginny ? Je vous ai laissé des indices dans le chapitre 10… J'envoie le chapitre 12 en avant-première à celle qui trouve (dès maintenant même) ! Par contre si vous avez des suppositions, dites le moi par message s'il vous plait, pour ne pas révéler la réponse aux autres lectrices.**

**Sinon, j'ai décidé de poster à chaque fois mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines, pour que ce soit plus régulier. Je pense que ce sera toujours le samedi. Alors RDV le 19 Novembre!**

**Bizzz :) Alexanne.**


	12. Chiron

**Voila le chapitre 12 pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore eu (c'est-à-dire beaucoup de monde) ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et messages :)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Mardi 18 Octobre 16h07 Salle Commune des Préfets en chef <span>_

Ils étaient assis devant la cheminée, et ils contemplaient le feu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir par la poudre de cheminette ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, vu la taille que fait un centaure en moyenne, il est scientifiquement impossible qu'il puisse entrer dans la cheminée. Répondit-il très sérieusement, comme s'il récitait une leçon.

- Drago ! Arrête de faire ton Monsieur-je-sais-tout, d'abord !

- Je ne fais pas mon « Monsieur-je-sais-tout », je t'imite ma chère ! se moqua t-il

- Tais-toi Drago Malefoy ! répondit-elle en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je réfléchis, tu ne mérites pas mon attention ! … Il pourrait aussi venir par portoloin, d'ailleurs. Mais je crois que…

- Hum, hum !

Hermione et Drago firent un bond phénoménal et se retournèrent. Devant eux se trouvait un écran de brume. On pouvait voir dedans une belle vallée, quelques petites maisons qui prenaient la forme d'un U, un terrain de basket, un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait aux temples grecs de l'antiquité, et une maison à trois étages, avec un toit bleu. Au premier plan, ils virent un centaure qui était certainement Chiron. Il devait se trouver tout en haut d'une colline car on pouvait apercevoir toute la vallée de là ou il se trouvait, et même l'Océan au loin. On entendait aussi le bruit de l'eau qui coule, ce qui laissait penser qu'une fontaine ne se trouvait pas loin, et la rumeur des conversations lointaines.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous avions rendez-vous à 16 h 00 je crois ? Désolé pour ce petit retard. Puis-je me permettre de vous tutoyer et de vous appeler par votre prénom ?

- Euh… bien sûr. Répondirent les deux préfets en chef, reprenant leurs esprits

- Bien. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Hermione ?

- Euh… bonjour Monsieur Chiron. Je…

- Tututut… pas de « Monsieur » avec moi, mon enfant. Appelle- moi Chiron, tout simplement.

- Oui… donc voilà. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore vous l'avait dit, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre, nous avons été revendiqués il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

- Ok. Je vois que la bénédiction d'Aphrodite fait toujours effet sur toi.

- Vous… vous la voyez ? demanda Drago. Mais c'est impossible, j'ai appliqué un sortilège sur Hermione, personne ne voit qu'elle a changé excepté elle et moi !

- C'est juste, Drago. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas réellement la bénédiction, je la sens plus exactement. C'est un de mes talents d'immortel… Continue Hermione, tu voulais me poser des questions à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet… Mais, pouvez-vous nous dire par quel moyen vous communiquez avec nous ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

-C'est un système que les demi-dieux utilisent pour se parler à distance, car les téléphones portables attirent les monstres à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela s'appelle un Message Iris, ou Iris' mail si vous préférez. Mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps car vous n'avez pas de point d'eau compatible dans vos appartements. Une chance que la Déesse soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et qu'elle ait accepté de maintenir l'écran… Bref, venons-en à l'essentiel, je vous expliquerai comment faire ces messages lorsque vous viendrez à la colonie pendant les vacances…

- Quoi ? Quelle colonie ? demandèrent les deux jeunes en même temps.

- Oh… Albus ne vous en a pas parlé ? Il existe une « colonie de vacances » en quelque sorte, pour Demi-dieux. Certains y viennent juste l'été, d'autres qui sont les enfants de Dieux ou Déesses plus puissants doivent y rester toute l'année car leur odeur est plus forte et les monstres les repèreraient tout de suite s'ils sortaient. A la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, ils sont en sécurité. Normalement Drago, tu devrais y passer toute l'année à la colonie, étant donné que tu es le fils d'un des « Trois Grands », mais comme tu es un sorcier, nous avons jugé que tu étais en mesure de te défendre seul. Mais j'aimerais quand même que vous veniez tous les deux pendant les vacances de Noël pour y recevoir un minimum d'entraînement, on ne sait jamais… Je crois que vous passez votre permis de transplanage au mois de Mars, donc pour cette fois vous viendrez en « porteurloin », ou je ne sais quoi.

- « Portoloin », Mons… Chiron. Corrigea Hermione.

- Oui, c'est cela. Donc je disais que vous viendrez aux prochaines vacances. Ensuite il serait bien que vous passiez en été. Pour le reste de l'année, vous venez quand vous voulez ! Vous avez tout pigé ? finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Drago et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Tu voulais des informations sur un sujet particulier Hermione ?

- Euh… oui. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si Rick Riordan est un demi-dieu ou un mortel ?

- Oui… je me rappelle très bien de ce petit Rick. En effet, c'est un demi-dieu. Il a très bien connu une jeune fille nommée Emma Lerman, qui était une enfant d'Aphrodite. Elle a été tuée à 19 ans par des manticores, il y a environ 5 ans. Rick quand à lui était un fils d'Hermès et il était très ami avec Emma… je me suis toujours demandé si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble d'ailleurs. Toujours est-il que quand elle est morte, il a quitté la Colonie et n'y est jamais revenu. Pendant un moment, on a cru qu'il était passé dans le Camp des Titans, car nous étions en guerre, mais en réalité, il s'est simplement isolé pour écrire l'histoire d'Emma sous forme de roman pour les mortels. Je crois qu'il a aussi écrit les avantures de Percy, un fils de Poséidon qui a vaincu Chronos l'an dernier.

- Alors tout ce qu'il a écrit dans son livre « Emma Lerman », sur la bénédiction d'Aphrodite et tout le reste, c'est vrai ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit simplement Chiron.

- Je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours la bénédiction de… de ma mère alors que cela fait plus d'un mois et demi que j'ai été revendiquée. Demanda Hermione.

- Nous pensons, Albus et moi, qu'Aphrodite maintient sa bénédiction sur toi pour te montrer que tu es différente… importante à ses yeux en quelque sorte. Nous n'avons jamais eu de cas semblables, on ne peut donc pas savoir quand tu retrouveras ton apparence normale, mais le sortilège de Drago est très efficace en attendant. J'en parlerai avec la Déesse lors de ma prochaine visite à l'Olympe. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi avons-nous été revendiqués à 17 ans ? Je veux dire… Rick Riordan écrit dans son livre que les demi-dieux sont habituellement revendiqués à 13 ans.

- C'est le cas. Mais les Dieux ont décidé à votre naissance, d'un commun accord, de vous revendiquer tous les deux à vos 17 ans, en même temps donc puisque vous êtes nés le 2 Septembre à minuit. Ainsi, ils vous ont laissé faire votre scolarité comme tous les sorciers, jusqu'à votre majorité. Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu te sentes exclue Hermione, donc Zeus a accepté d'attendre quelques années de plus… C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Oui, Chiron.

- Bien alors je vais y aller, Iris n'a pas que ça à faire ! rigola t-il. Ah, une dernière chose ! Drago, nous te proposons d'annuler le partage des sangs que ta mère a fait avec celui des Malefoy. Tu veux le faire ?

Drago ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage.

- Oui, c'est parfait, répondit-il néanmoins. Quand cela se fera t-il ?

- Albus te préviendra en temps voulu. Répondit Chiron. Au revoir, jeunes gens. Nous nous reverrons à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

A peine avait-il prononcé cette dernière phrase que l'écran clignota, puis disparut, ne laissant qu'une petite flaque d'eau sur le sol, qu'Hermione fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Tu te rends compte… murmura Drago, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne vais plus appartenir aux Malefoy ! Je n'aurais plus une seule goutte du Sang de Lucius dans les veines. Je vais enfin être moi-même, ce que j'aurais dû être depuis le début !

- C'est génial ! s'écria la Gryffondor. Je suis trop contente pour toi Drago !

Touchée par l'enthousiasme du Serpentard, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils repartirent dans un fou rire pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Hermione se dit que s'était vraiment étrange d'entendre Drago Malefoy rire, lui qui était toujours si froid d'habitude avec les autres…

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? lui demanda t-il. On va fêter cette bonne nouvelle ! Et notre réconciliation en même temps !

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas je vous dois quelques explications… Tout d'abord, j'ai un peu modifié certaines choses, car dans mon histoire, Rick Riordan est un demi-dieu. Pour que ce soit crédible avec la guerre contre Chronos et l'histoire d'Emma Lerman, Rick a en fait 24 ans et a quitté la Colonie à 19 ans, quelques mois avant que Percy y arrive. Ensuite, il est partit dans un coin perdu de l'Amérique et a commencé à écrire l'histoire d'Emma. Puis, 3 ans après, quand Chronos est revenu, tout le monde a cru qu'il avait rejoint ses rangs mais quand le Titan est mort, ils ont appris la vérité. Il a écrit les aventures de Percy au fur et à mesure que les faits lui ont été rapportés (par Chiron je pense) et maintenant il reste dans sa solitude et continue à écrire.<strong>

**En gros, je réinvente son histoire mais c'est pour que ça colle avec ma fic !**

**Sinon, je ne vais pas prendre en compte « Le héros perdu » dans la suite, enfin je veux dire que Percy est toujours là et qu'il n'a pas disparu. Par contre, Piper, Jason et Léo feront parti des personnages.**

**Donc, pour le début, je suis beaucoup dans Percy Jackson mais Harry Potter va revenir par la suite avec Voldy et tous ses amis ! =D**

**A très bientôt ! Biz 3 3**

**Alexanne.**


	13. Quand Blaise Zabini se joint à la fête

Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce petit retard de 2 jours mais je n'étais pas la ce week end… enfin bref ! Je suis de nouveau à l'internat, et vous avez de la chance que j'ai pensé à prendre ma clé usb ! x) Sinon, voilà le grand retour de Blaise Zabini ! Les 2 prochains chapitres seront consacrés à lui, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Franchement je l'adooore mon petit Blaise 3

Hermione et Drago vont faire la fiestaaaaaaaaa ! xD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Mardi 18 Octobre 19h00 Grande Salle <span>_ **(POV Externe)**

Hermione était assise au bout de la table des Gryffondor, seule. Ron, de temps à autres, lui jetait des regards de reproche et elle les évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle écrasait les petits pois dans son assiette tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Q'allait-il lui préparer ? Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout… Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers la table des Serpentards. Lui aussi mangeait seul dans son coin, car plus personne de sa maison ne voulait lui parler depuis sa « trahison ». Seul Zabini venait encore le voir quelques fois, mais Hermione ne le savait pas.

Drago avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, chose rare, et il mangeait avec appétit. Hermione croisa son regard, et il articula silencieusement le mot « mange ». Elle avala une bouchée pour lui faire plaisir et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuses. Elle n'avait pas faim. Depuis sa dispute avec Harry et Ron il y a quelques jours, elle était délaissée par tous les Gryffondor qui prenaient évidement le parti du « Survivant », et ce sentiment se faisait particulièrement ressentir pendant les repas, lorsqu'elle voyait tous les élèves de sa maison discuter joyeusement. Elle se retrouvait immanquablement seule, en bout de table.

Elle aurait aimé manger avec Drago, mais elle doutait que les professeurs et surtout les autres élèves le prennent bien. Seul Dumbledore serait heureux de constater le rapprochement des maisons et irait crier sur tous les toits combien le pouvoir de l'amour pouvait faire des miracles… même s'il s'agissait ici d'amitié. Cette amitié si précieuse pour Hermione. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, après avoir passé 11 jours sans Drago à ses côtés. « J'ai été tellement stupide de douter de lui... » souffla t-elle intérieurement. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois en direction du Serpentard mais remarqua quelque chose d'étonnant : Blaise Zabini jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Drago, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un regard haineux. Non, c'était un regard de reproche et… inquiet ? Les Serpentards pouvaient-ils réellement se soucier des autres ? Du moins, les Serpentards autres que Drago… Oui, Zabini avait l'ai inquiet.

Hermione haussa les épaules et quitta la Grande Salle. Après tout, ça ne la regardait pas. Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans la Salle Commune… « Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque, en attendant 20h00 ». Elle se mit en route, et pendant qu'elle marchait, la question fatidique lui revint une fois de plus en tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? » Etant de nature curieuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser…

_**Flash back :**_

…

_- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? lui demanda t-il. On va fêter cette bonne nouvelle ! Et notre réconciliation en même temps !_

_- Quoi ? Mais comment ?_

_- Humm… tu verras ! répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique._

_- ?_

_- Et si tu allais faire un tour à la bibliothèque jusqu'à… disons, 20h00 ? demanda t-il nonchalamment._

_-Mais… et la ronde ?_

_- Tututut… il n'y a pas de « _mais_ » qui tienne, Herm' ! Tans pis pour la ronde, ce soir on fait la fête ! Allez, dehors !_

_Il lui posa son sac sur l'épaule et la poussa gentiment vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de sortir. Il lui dit « A tout à l'heure » avant de refermer le portrait d'Athéna. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée à la bibliothèque à 17h00, attendant patiemment de pouvoir retourner dans ses appartements, en faisant ses devoirs._

…

_**Fin Flash back.**_

Elle s'assit à la même table que tout à l'heure et continua son devoir de métamorphose qui était à rendre dans trois semaines. Il n'était que 19h30, elle avait encore un peu de temps…

Pourtant, le temps passa vite et il fut bientôt 20h00. Elle rangea en vitesse ses affaires et partit vers la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

Drago l'attendait déjà devant la porte. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un grand sourire puis sortit un bandeau noir qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Hermione, qui avait deviné ses intentions, recula d'un pas et pris un air outré.

- Oh non, Drago ! Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Alleeeeez ! S'teuplais Hermione ! lui demanda t-il avec un petit regard suppliant. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas entrer tant que tu n'auras pas les yeux bandés, il faut que tu ailles te préparer dans ta chambre, mais tu ne dois rien voir avant l'heure !

- Bon, d'accord… Met moi ce bandeau !

Il passa derrière elle et lui accrocha le morceau de tissus de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien voir, puis il prit son bras et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre aux couleurs rouge et or, avant de lui rendre la vision.

- Alors, tu n'as le droit d'aller que de la chambre à la salle de bain, dit-il sur un ton autoritaire. Et interdiction de sortir de ces deux pièces avant 21h00. Compris ?

- Oui, Chef ! répondit-elle, amusée.

- Fais-toi belle ! ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Même s'il n'y a plus beaucoup de travail avec cette bénédiction…

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce. Hermione commença alors à fouiller son armoire de font en combles pour trouver une robe de soirée appropriée. Depuis sa 6ème année, elle avait commencé à porter des habits plus « acceptables » et avait abandonné ses vieux pulls trop larges et sans formes, ses jupes trop longues et ses grandes chaussettes en laine.

Elle trouva enfin la robe parfaite : elle était bleu turquoise et une fine ceinture de perles enserrait la taille. Le décolleté en V était légèrement profond, mais pas trop, pour ne pas être vulgaire, et le bas de la robe arrivait un peu au dessus du genou. C'était simple, mais joli. Exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle fila à la salle de bain d'où elle avait accès depuis sa chambre, se fit couler un bon bain, puis se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Elle y resta un petit quart d'heure puis sortit. Elle enfila sa robe, se parfuma légèrement et se remit un peu de maquillage, bien que celui d'Aphrodite soit ineffaçable. Ayant fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement lisses et brillants, et un halo de beauté l'entourait toute entière. Elle était littéralement éblouissante. Elle sourit à son reflet et se décida à relever ses cheveux. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et chercha le dernier numéro de « Sorcière Hebdo » (Eh oui, Hermione ne lit pas que des livres de cours, c'est quand même une fille !) Il lui semblait avoir vu des coiffures assez jolies…

Elle trouva enfin le magazine en question et l'ouvrir à la bonne page. La coiffure demandait un sort assez compliqué pour la faire, mais Hermione était sûre d'elle, elle réussissait toujours. Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle, se concentra sur le résultat et prononça distinctement la formule. Immédiatement, les mèches se relevèrent pour former un chignon tressé assez compliqué. Quelques pointes s'étaient bouclées d'elles-mêmes et retombaient autour de son visage. Hermione était satisfaite de sa coiffure. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 21 heures. Elle réajusta sa robe et sortit de la chambre.

En voyant la Salle Commune totalement transformée, elle s'arrêta net. Les fauteuils et les canapés avaient été poussés plus près des murs, de façon à créer une piste de danse au centre. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une table décorée de petits diamants rouge et verts, une bouteille de champagne était posée dessus. Quand au reste de la salle, elle était décorée en plusieurs nuances de rose et de bleu, les couleurs d'Aphrodite et de Zeus. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans l'air, éclairant la pièce à la manière de la Grande Salle. On pouvait quand même voir les blasons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sur un mur, tandis qu'une colombe voletait ici et là, et que de petits éclairs argentés illuminaient parfois le plafond. Une douce musique se faisait entendre.

- Ca te plait ?

Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago s'approcher. Il portait un costume noir qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas mis de gel et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux. Hermione pensa que ça lui allait bien mieux ainsi.

- C'est magnifique ! souffla t-elle.

Il sourit puis lui dit :

- Tu es très belle.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant. C'est grâce à ma mère je crois… Toi aussi tu es très élégant. D'ailleurs, je préfère tes cheveux sans gel, en passant.

La colombe vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui lui caressa la tête en souriant.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir, dit Drago en désignant l'oiseau.

- Tu as bien pensé… répondit-elle, regardant l'animal dans les yeux. J'adore les colombes ! Au fait, pourquoi as-tu mis une table ?

- Juste pour la forme. Et pour poser la bouteille, répondit-il en rigolant. Voulez-vous que votre humble serviteur vous offre une coupe de champagne, Mademoiselle ?

- Hum… mon humble serviteur, dis-tu ? Eh bien, ce sera avec plaisir, Monsieur !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago remplit deux coupes et les fit léviter jusqu'à eux.

- Tenez Mademoiselle.

- Fainéant, va !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire puis ils trinquèrent et burent un peu de champagne.

- Drago, sais-tu que le champagne est à la base une boisson moldue ?

- Je le sais, répondit-il très sérieusement. Et je m'en fiche ! Ce truck est vraiment trop bon !

Sur ces mots, il en but encore un peu. Hermione rit et prit la colombe sur son doigt avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Allez, vole ma belle ». Instantanément, la colombe s'envola.

Drago la regarda, éberlué et elle fit un petit signe de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas important.

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie maintenant ? dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Il ma faut de la bonne musique !

Elle agita sa baguette et un air entrainant retentit dans toute la pièce. Elle tira Drago par le bras pour l'emmener au centre de la pièce et commença à se déchaîner sur la musique. Drago en fit autant et ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants. Ils buvaient, dansaient, riaient,…

* * *

><p><em><span>Mardi 18 Octobre 21h30 Dortoir des Serpentards<span>_

**POV Blaise Zabini**

Je suis seul dans mon dortoir. Les autres sont en bas, dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'amusent, discutent, draguent les filles, font leurs devoir, … comme d'habitude en somme. Je pourrai aller les rejoindre mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je leur ai dit que j'étais fatigué…

Je pense. A Drago. J'aimerais aller lui parler, il FAUT que j'aille lui parler. Mais si les autres l'apprennent, je suis foutu ! Tout ça remettrai en cause ma mission, je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer. Pas sur ce coup là… L'enjeu est trop important. Il faut que je continue à jouer mon rôle. Après tout je n'ai pas craqué une seule fois depuis la 1ère année… 7 ans que ça dure.

Oh, et puis tant pis, il faut quand même que j'aille le voir, lui parler… leur parler. Il est le principal concerné dans cette histoire. Avec Elle. Allez, j'y vais. Nous verrons bien les représailles plus tard…

Je descends dans la Salle Commune et me dirige vers le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui garde l'entrée.

- Hey, Zabini ! Tu vas ou ? me demande un mec de 7ème année.

- J'ai un rendez-vous…

Je réponds vaguement en faisant un sourire en coin. Je joue parfaitement mon rôle, comme d'habitude. Depuis tant d'années… C'est devenu comme une deuxième nature, une deuxième peau. Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois ou j'ai pu être moi-même. Juste moi-même…

- Ok, je vois ! me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'est fait, pour la sortie tout est OK. Ils croient que je vais retrouver une quelconque fille, évidemment. Ce serai bien le genre du Blaise Zabini qu'ils connaissent. Je sors donc de la Salle Commune des Serpentards et me dirige vers les appartements des Préfets en chef. Arrivé dans le couloir d'Athéna, j'entends se la musique. Ca vient bien de là bas. Non… il n'aurai quand même pas… « Oh le petit c** ! » je me dis en rigolant intérieurement. Ca c'est bien Drago ! Mais… il y a quelque chose de louche…

- Bonsoir Déesse ! Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais parler à Drago et Hermione.

- Bien sûr, Blaise. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons. Entre mon enfant, et va leur parler. Bonne chance, d'après ce que j'en vois, ces deux là ont l'air de bien s'amuser !

- J'imagine oui…

Athéna m'ouvre le passage et je m'avance pour entrer dans la pièce mais elle me rappelle.

- Blaise ! Je pense que le moment de leur dire est venu…

- Vous voulez dire que… enfin, je ne sais pas si…

J'hésite.

- C'est à toi de décider. Fie-toi à ton instinct, il ne te trahira pas. Les dieux sont avec toi.

- Merci, Déesse.

Sur ces mots j'entre. Oui, je ferai mieux de leur dire. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse, je devrais l'écouter. Mais ça promet d'être compliqué et… WAHOU ! Dray n'a pas fait les choses à moitié ! La salle est magnifique !

- Hey, Drake ! je m'exclame en refermant le portrait derrière moi. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'organisait une…

Je m'arrête net en voyant Drago et Granger danser ensemble. Je rêve… Je ferme les yeux une seconde et les rouvre. Non, j'ai pas rêvé ! Ils dansent ensemble, alors qu'il y a un mois ils se haïssaient ouvertement ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas insultée depuis un bout de temps… depuis la mort de Mme Malefoy. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis ce jour. Une partie de lui s'est éteinte avec elle… Oui, Drago m'a parlé de la mort de sa mère. Je suis quand même son meilleur ami, non ? Enfin, j'étais son meilleur ami… je ne sais plus. Le voir danser avec Granger c'est beaucoup trop perturbant, choquant, traumatisant,… heureusement qu'ils ne font rien d'autre que DANSER ! …Ca y est, les Serpentards déteignent sur moi. Par les dieux, sauvez-moi !

… Ah, je crois qu'ils ont remarqué que j'étais là. Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Ecoute Blaise, me dit Drago. C'est pas ce que tu crois…

QUOI ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilaaaaaaaaaa ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Blaise ? Gentil ou méchant ? Donnez-moi votre avis !<strong>

**A bientôt ! Bizzzzzzzzou 3 3**

**Alexanne.**


	14. Mon meilleur ami est à moitié âne!

Salut !

D'abord, je dédie ce chapitre à ma cousine qui a fêté son 14ème anniversaire le 11 décembre ^^ Alors voilà, bon anniv Marie ! 3

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà fait le point de vue de pas mal de personnages (Hermione, Chiron, Ginny et Blaise) mais que je n'avais pas encore mis celui de Drago ! Je trouve que cette fic a besoin d'une petite touche de légèreté et c'était l'occasion ! Bref, chapitre à ne pas prendre au 1er degré ! Enfin, vous constaterez par vous-même l'humour… vaseux de Drago (en même temps il est blond c'est pas de sa faute ! Après je dis ça, je dis rien, je suis blonde aussi alors… *sans commentaire*).

Donc encore un chapitre consacré à Blaise :D Eh oui qu'est-ce que vous voulez je le kiff trop ! (T'inquiète Marie je préfère toujours Drago alors il est à toi ^^ :jevaismefairefrapper : )

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_Mardi 18 Octobre 21h50 Salle Commune des Préfets-en-chef._

**POV Drago**

Tout avait bien commencé… Peut-être trop bien justement. Je m'étais réconcilié avec Hermione, après avoir certainement passé les 11 jours les pires de ma vie, Chiron était venu nous voir, et nous avions rassemblé encore quelques pièces de cet immense puzzle que sont devenues nos vies. De plus, il m'avait proposé de me débarrasser à tout jamais du sang des Malefoy. Alors avec tout ça, vous pensez bien que j'étais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Oui, j'étais tellement content… J'ai organisé cette petite fête, rien que pour Hermione et moi, mais tout a foiré quand ce crétin de Zabini est entré…

Tout allait bien, Hermione avait mis de la musique, on dansait comme deux petits fous, on s'amusait quoi ! Je ne m'étais jamais amusé avant. Enfin pas vraiment. A chaque fois, une part de moi ne pouvait pas se réjouir, une part de moi me soufflait que tout ce que je faisais était contrôlé par mon « cher père », et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Mais tout à l'heure, avec Hermione, j'étais simplement HEUREUX. Vraiment heureux. Et voilà, à un moment, j'étais entrain de danser avec ma Gryffondore préférée (bien que ce soit la seule que je supporte) sur un rock hyper-ultra-super-méga-rapide-qui-déchire, enfin vous voyez le genre, quand Blaise s'est incrusté.

- Hey, Drake ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'organisait une…

Là, il s'est arrêté net en nous voyant danser ensemble. Conclusion : on s'est retrouvé avec un Zabini en mode « chocking », et ça, c'est pas bon signe, croyez-en mon expérience. Remarquez, je le comprends, voir moi et Granger dans la même pièce sans qu'on sa tape dessus, qu'on s'étripe, qu'on se massacre, qu'on se détruise, qu'on se zigouille, qu'on s'égorge, qu'on s'entre-tue,… ou bien qu'on s'insulte, ça doit être vraiment bizarre. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il s'est brusquement arrêté et que nous nous sommes brusquement tournés vers lui. Hermione a éteint la musique d'un mouvement de baguette pendant que je fixais mon meilleur ami, ou ex-meilleur ami, ou plutôt futur-ex-meilleur ami, … enfin je sais plus trop. Il avait l'air de n'y rien comprendre. Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver, partir en claquant la porte et aller tout balancer à mon père avant de commander mon cercueil. Mais non, il n'a rien fait. Alors comme ça, sans réfléchir je lui aie dit un truc totalement débile.

- Ecoute Blaise, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

_Mardi 18 Octobre 21h53 Salle Commune des Préfets-en-chef._

**(toujours POV Drago)**

Bref, voilà maintenant ou j'en suis. Tout a foiré. Hermione et toujours plantée à côté de moi, ou plutôt JE suis planté à côté d'elle. Et je viens de sortir la phrase la plus conne que j'avais en magasin ! Ca fait genre « on est ensemble mais personne doit le savoir et surtout pas toi ! » Cliché ! Je suis pitoyable…

Blaise nous dévisage tour à tour, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Mais y'a rien a comprendre ! Je suis devenu ami avec Hermione Granger, et alors ? Ca lui pose un problème à l'autre abruti ? …Bon ok, Drago calme toi. Respire… Voilà. Enfin c'est vrai que ça doit lui paraître étrange, mais c'est pas sa vie, qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires ! De toute façon entre mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie, je choisirai MA meilleure amie, autrement dit : Hermione ! NA ! Et il peut aller se faire voir chez les grecs si ça lui chante ! En plus mon père est grec… Oh, Merlin !

*Silence…*

- Bon et si on allait discuter de tout ça au calme ? demande timidement Hermione.

- Heu… ouais, je voudrais bien mais là, trouver plus calme ça va être dur !

Attendez. Blaise fait de l'humour ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, il est pas bien dans sa tête? D'abord il vient dans _mes_ appartements (donc logiquement pour _me_ parler), il me voit entrain de m'éclater comme un gamin (oui je l'avoue…) avec Hermione, la fille que j'ai insulté et détesté pendant 6 ans (rappelons-le), il ne dit rien, …et maintenant il fait de l'humour ? (Hum… enfin, il essaye.) Je rêve…

Passons. On va tous les trois s'installer sur les canapés, Blaise d'un côté et Hermione et moi en face. Un ange passe, deux, trois, … puis la seule Gryffondore présente dans la pièce se décide à parler.

- Bon, écoute Zabini. Il faut que tu nous jure que tu ne répèteras à personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ce que l'on va te dire.

- Mais Hermione ! j'interviens. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- STOP ! Tais-toi Malefoy ! Jure-le Zabini.

Je marmonne un truc sur le fait qu'elle recommence à m'appeler Malefoy juste pour m'embêter et qu'elle me donne des ordres.

- Je le jure sur le Styx.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ? Je le dévisage, avec son ton sérieux et son air solennel et résigné. Non, il ne plaisante pas.

Une seconde après, un grondement de tonnerre retentit. Hermione se tourne vers la fenêtre, dehors le temps est magnifique. Etrange. Elle me regarde maintenant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Drago…

- Hééé ! C'est même pas moi ! J'ai rien fait, je suis pas énervé en plus !

Bon, peut-être un peu quand même, parce que Zabini a gâché ma fête, mais rien qui nécessite que je déclenche un orage ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Zabini, il faut qu'il m'explique son histoire de _Stixe_ ou _Twix_ ou je ne sais quoi ! Je comprends plus rien moi !

- Zabini, dit Hermione. Pourquoi jures-tu sur le Styx ? Comment connais-tu son existence ?

- Je…

Blaise a un air de gamin pris la main dans le sac et complètement perdu. Il fait presque pitié. Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous cache… Et Hermione sait ce qu'est le Styx apparemment, elle a du lire quelque chose là-dessus, en même temps cette fille a lu des milliers de bouquins…

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, nous dit Blaise. Mais je veux que vous me disiez aussi tout ce que vous savez ensuite, et comment vous êtes devenus amis ou… attendez, vous n'êtes tout de même pas ensemble ?

Hermione rougit et répond :

- Bien sûr que non ! Allez, parle ! Comment connais-tu le Styx ?

Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'elle essaye de changer de sujet… Pourquoi a-t-elle rougit d'ailleurs ? Enfin ce n'est pas la question. Blaise ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je réagis avant et je me racle la gorge pour leur signaler ma présence. Non mais allez-y ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Et voilà, je passe pour le seul con qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est le Styx… Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Ils vont m'expliquer, à la fin ?

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi et je croise les bras, prenant mon air le plus hautain (on ne change pas un Malefoy, héhé… Ce n'est pas parce que mon père a salit notre réputation que je vais me laisser faire, oh non !)

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'est le Styx ? je demande d'un ton cassant.

- Oh, désolée, me dit Hermione. Le Styx est un fleuve qui coule aux Enfers, le royaume d'Hadès. Selon la mythologie grecque, les esprits des morts doivent le traverser pour accéder aux Champs d'Asphodèle, aux Champs du Châtiment, à l'Elysée ou même aux Iles des Bienheureux. C'est en quelque sorte la frontière qui permet d'entrer aux Enfers. Aussi, celui qui se plonge dans le Styx devient intouchable, sauf à son point faible, son « talon d'Achille », sa corde d'amarrage. On peut aussi en mourir, car il est rempli d'acide et si on ne pense pas très fort à son point sensible, le fleuve ronge corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Seuls trois héros se sont risqués à se rendre au Styx pour devenir invincible. Achille ne l'a pas vraiment fait, puisque c'est sa mère qui l'y a plongé, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais elle le retenait par le pied, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a été tué d'une flèche dans le talon. D'ailleurs, les Moldus appellent le tendon qui se trouve derrière le pied « tendon d'Achille ». Plus récemment, selon les romans de Rick Riordan, un héros appelé Luck Castellan se serai plongé dans le Styx car il était destiné à recevoir l'esprit de Chronos dans son corps, mais il est mort à présent. Un fils de Poséidon y est allé lui aussi, pour vaincre Chronos justement, c'était Percy Jackson. Lui est toujours en vie je crois, à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Hermione vient de débiter toutes ces paroles à une vitesse hallucinante. Je me demande comment elle fait pour retenir autant de choses. Cette fille est une encyclopédie vivante, et un véritable mystère aussi… Enfin, j'ai à peu près tout compris. Le Styx est un fleuve, donc. Je regarde Blaise et à ma grande surprise il semble très bien comprendre ce que la Gryffondor vient de dire et n'est pas du tout étonné. Pire, il semble être déjà au courant, et en savoir plus que nous… Etrange.

- Tu as tout compris ? me demande Hermione.

J'acquiesce, toujours perdu dans mes pensées, me demandant qui est réellement Blaise Zabini, celui qui a été mon meilleur ami pendant tant d'années. Je ne tarderai pas à avoir ma réponse… Hermione lui fait signe de reprendre là ou nous en étions restés. C'est-à-dire… au début.

- Bien, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, commence t-il. Nous appartenons au même monde.

- Sans blague ! je lui répond, sarcastique. Nous avons une baguette, des pouvoirs magiques et nous sommes en 7ème année dans une école de sorcellerie. Tu croyais qu'on était dans des mondes parallèles ?

- Je ne parle pas de ce monde là, Drago. répond gravement Blaise.

Mon sourire s'efface lentement alors que j'encaisse ce qu'il vient de dire… Stop ! Arrêt sur image ! Il a bien dit qu'il ne parlait pas de ce monde là ? Mais s'il ne parle pas du monde des sorciers, ça veut dire que… Nooooon… Si ? …Impossible ! Il ne peut pas être…

- Zabini, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demande Hermione.

Blaise ne répond rien et se contente de lâcher un soupir résigné. Il se lève, ferme les yeux une seconde, l'air concentré et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ?

- Blaise, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Son pantalon tombe au sol et il enlève ses basquettes. Hermione et moi avons un mouvement de recul. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant les jambes du Serpentard en face de moi… ou plutôt les _pattes__._

- Oh My God… mon meilleur ami est à moitié âne ?

**HAHAHA ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Eh, oui ! Blaise est un satyre ! (Et il est toujours aussi beau goss 3 … oui je sais, aucun rapport xD) Enfin, pas tout à fait non plus, mais vous comprendrez mieux dans le chapitre suivant qui arrivera le vendredi 30 cette fois. :)**

**A bientôt ! Bizzz 3**

**Alexanne.**

**PS : Ca vous intéresserait de faire partie d'un RPG Harry Potter ? )**


	15. Satyre et Protecteur, A votre service!

**Salut ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me front a chaque fois super plaisir, un grand merci aussi à Grace, fan-dramione, et ANONYMOUS à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message. **

**Vite fait pour ANONYMOUS : RPG veut dire Role Player Game. Tu peux incarner un personnage d'Harry Potter et inventer une histoire avec les autres persos, tout ça. Enfin, ce serai beaucoup trop long de tout expliquer mais après si ça intéresse quelqu'un, vous pouvez me contacter sur mon compte facebook pour plus d'infos ) (j'ai le même nom : _Alexanne Malefoy_)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_- Oh my God… mon meilleur ami est à moitié âne ?_

Drago et Hermione étaient complètement perdus. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à appartenir à l' « Autre Monde » ? Blaise Zabini avait-il réellement des pattes? C'était juste incroyable !

-Bêêê ! dit… heu, bêla Blaise, indigné. Je suis à moitié bouc ! Beaucoup de satyres t'écraseraient de leurs sabots pour ce que tu viens de dire !

- Drago… rassure moi, dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet. Tu sais ce qu'est un satyre n'est ce pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment en mode « explications » la…

- T'inquiète, je suis pas inculte à ce point !

- OK, dit Hermione en se reprenant, analysant la situation (comme toujours). Zabini, si tu nous racontais toute l'histoire ? Depuis le début.

Blaise lâcha un soupire résigné, puis se lança dans son récit.

- Je suis une créature… unique. Vous savez tous les deux qu'un satyre est mi-homme, mi-bouc. Je ne suis pas tout à fait un satyre. Mon père l'était, mais ma mère est humaine. Alice Zabini est ma mère, mais Mathieu Zabini n'est pas mon père. Mon vrai père s'appelait Ferdinand. Il est parti avec son frère à la recherche du Grand Dieu Pan.

- Pan ? demanda Drago. Le Dieu de la Nature ?

- Oui. Il a disparu il y a plus de mille ans. Depuis tous les satyres qui ont un minimum de courage partent à sa recherche, mais aucun n'est jamais revenu. Mon père et mon oncle non plus… Je voulais partir dans cette quête il y a quelques mois avec mon cousin, mais je n'ai pas terminé ma mission, alors j'attendrai que le temps soit venu. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis mi-satyre, mi-humain. Mon destin a été écrit par les Dieux il y a très longtemps, tout comme le votre. Lorsque je suis né, on m'a tout de suite amené à la Colonie. Mon père était déjà parti évidemment. Chiron s'est occupé de moi, et à mes 7 ans* lorsque ma magie a commencé à se manifester, il m'a reconduit chez ma mère. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, il a appliqué la Brume combinée avec un sortilège de confusion sur mes parents. La Brume est une sorte d'enchantement qui s'applique sur les mortels pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas les manifestations des Dieux, qui sont d'ailleurs les seuls à pouvoir la maîtriser avec Chiron. Il m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas que le monde des mortels et celui des Demi-dieux, il m'a dit qu'il existait aussi des mortels qui possédaient des pouvoirs magiques, comme moi. Et qu'on les appelait les sorciers. Il m'a dit qui j'étais réellement. J'ai passé 4 ans chez les Zabini, j'apprenais petit à petit à vivre comme eux. Comme le sortilège agissait sur eux, dans leurs esprits, j'avais toujours vécu avec eux pendant toutes ces années. A 11 ans, je suis entré à Poudlard et cette fois avec une mission bien précise. Je devais vous protéger. Chiron m'a nommé apprenti-protecteur. Mon but est justement de vous protéger des éventuels monstres qui pourraient franchir les défenses magiques du château. Pour l'instant ça ne s'est jamais produit, mais avec les temps qui courent, dans un monde comme dans l'autre, … enfin, on n'est jamais trop prudents. Alors voila, j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, comme me l'avaient demandé les Dieux, car comme tu es le fils de Zeus Drago, tu es forcément plus « détectable ». J'ai gardé un œil sur toi depuis la première année, je suis même devenu ami avec toi, même si je n'appréciais pas du tout tes manières au début, pour être honnête. Enfin, les satyres sont des êtres assez pacifiques et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu traitais les autres aussi mal. J'ai fini par en apprendre de plus en plus sur toi et… J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas le choix. Quand à toi Hermione, je te surveillais de loin J'ai très vite compris qu'il serait inévitable que je fasse semblant de te détester, vu que tu es à Gryffondor, et de surcroît « considérée » comme une Née-Moldue, si on peut dire ça. J'ai passé plus de 6 ans à jouer le rôle du parfait Serpentard. Je retournais chez les Zabini lorsqu'ils avaient des invités, comme quand tu venais passer quelques jours chez nous Drago. Il ne fallait pas que ça paraisse trop louche. Le reste du temps, quand je n'étais pas ici, je le passais à la Colonie. Cela va faire trois ans que je n'y suis pas retourné, je communique avec Chiron par message-Iris, comme il l'a fait avec vous. Voila comment s'est déroulée ma vie jusqu'à présent. Au début de l'année, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous aviez été revendiqués et qu'il vous avait tout révélé. Je voulais venir vous parler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Les autres Serpentards auraient trouvé ça trop étrange. Ils me surveillent, ils me _testent_, je pense qu'ils veulent voir si je suis digne… de reprendre ta place Drago. Finalement, ce soir je leur aie dit que j'avais un rendez-vous avec une fille, et j'ai réussi à m'esquiver assez discrètement. Quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir et que j'ai entendu de la musique, j'ai d'abord cru que tu avais encore organisé une de tes stupides soirées, mais il y avait quelque chose d'illogique. Avec qui aurait tu fais cette soirée ? J'ai discuté un peu avec Athéna, elle m'a conseillé de vous révéler ma véritable identité. Je suis enfin entré, et je peux te dire que je m'attendais absolument à tout sauf à ça. Sérieux Drake, j'ai du te voir rire,… aller, trois-quatre fois en 7 ans ! Autant te dire que j'ai cru halluciner quand je t'ai vu t'amuser comme un gamin avec Hermione Granger !

- Ouais, ça va Blaise, marmonna Drago. On a compris, merci. Mais dit voir, il y a un truc qui cloche. Enfin, je t'ai déjà vu sans ton pantalon, dans le dortoir par exemple. Et t'étais… normal quoi !

- Cela revient encore au fait que je ne suis pas totalement satyre. Comme ma mère est humaine j'ai… en quelque sorte deux apparences. Je peux avoir des pieds et des jambes normales, et je peux aussi avoir des pattes de bouc. C'est un pouvoir que j'apprend à maîtriser depuis tout petit, et ça devient presque un automatisme, en fonction des circonstances.

- Alors tu as une double nature ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Wow… souffla Drago.

Tout s'expliquait à présent : les dispenses de cours de vol en première année, son refus de se présenter aux sélections de Quidditch à chaque fois que Drago le lui proposait, sa façon un peu bizarre de marcher parfois, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son comportement différent des autres Serpentards,…

Drago avait toujours su que Blaise Zabini était… différent. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être un satyre ! En même temps, il y a quelques heures encore, il pensait que ces créatures n'étaient qu'un mythe… Tant de choses avaient changé qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas perdu dans un rêve totalement fou. Mais chaque matin, il se réveillait et devait bien admettre que non. Tout cela était bien réel.

- Hey, Blaise ! s'exclama Drago avec un sourire en coin. Dis moi, comment fais tu avec les filles alors ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Drago Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un pervers ! ajouta t-elle.

- Eh bien, j'utilise ma forme humaine, et en général elles ne remarquent rien ! répondit Blaise.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et ni Hermione, ni Drago ne fit attention à ces deux petits mots que Blaise avait prononcé. « En général »… Pourtant, s'ils avaient essayé de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, ils auraient pu découvrir certains secrets assez… intéressants.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilaaaa ! Oui je sais ce chapitre est court… désolée je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long ! Et comme d'habitude, ça finit sur une petite touche joyeuse hein ! (toujours aussi sadique oui ^^ ) Aller je suis gentille aujourd'hui alors spécialement pour vous le titre du chapitre suivant (roulement de tambour) … La préparation du bal ! ( Vous l'aviez oublié ce bal hein ? ^^ Moi aussi pour tout vous dire –' ) Ok, c'est pas très original, mais au moins vous savez de quoi il s'agit ! ) <em>

_Bisous bisous ! 3_

_Alexaaaanne! :D ^^_


	16. La préparation du bal

**Désolée pour cet énorme retard… '( J'ai juste beaucoup beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc voilà…. Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre trèèèès long Et je me suis tuée à faire une belle affiche pour le bal, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Mercredi 19 Octobre Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef <span>_

Hermione, Drago et Blaise se réveillèrent aux alentours de 10h00. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cours le mercredi matin. La veille, le « demi-satyre » avait révélé sa vraie nature, et les deux demi-dieux avaient été… étonnés, c'est un faible mot ! Finalement, ils s'y étaient fait assez rapidement et avaient bien rigolé ensemble. Hermione et Blaise commençaient même à bien s'entendre aussi. Ils avaient continué un peu la fête tous les trois, puis vers 3h, ils s'étaient endormis sur les canapés de la salle commune, Blaise ne pouvant pas rentrer dans son dortoir étant donné qu'il était censé être avec une fille…

Ils se réveillèrent donc de bonne humeur et discutèrent quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne s'écrie joyeusement :

- Et alors la déco, ça avance ?

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- La déco ?

- Bah oui ! La préparation du Bal quoi !

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, un peu paniqués. Ils avaient complètement oublié ce bal ! (NDA : tout comme moi :p ) Et ils étaient censés tout organiser !

- C'est pas possible…, souffla Hermione. Je n'oublie jamais rien d'habitude !

- Calme-toi Herm' ! dit Drago. C'est normal avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Moi aussi j'avais oublié. De toute façon il nous reste encore 12 jours, on aura largement le temps.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Naaaan… ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié ce foutu bal ?

- Oh ça va toi ! dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard agacé, mais avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être s'y mettre, proposa Drago, gardant son sérieux.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça la Gryffondor. Blaise tu dégages.

Il s'arrêta net de rire.

- Moi ? dit-il en posant une main sur son torse, l'air outré.

- Oui toi biquet ! Aller dehors ! Tu aura la surprise comme les autres au moment du bal.

- Pfff…

Il se tourna vers Drago, ignorant la jeune fille et demanda :

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Le blond prit un air affligé.

- Oh oui…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur.

- Aller Hermy, ne boude pas !

Drago sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Bon, moi j'y vais alors, dit Blaise. A bientôt et bonne chance !

Sur ces mots, il sortit et referma le portrait derrière lui.

- Alors, on commence ? s'exclama Hermione. Je propose un bal costumé.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua sur sa lancée.

- Il nous faudrait un thème bien précis… Je sais ! C'est évident ! On va tous se déguiser en le dieu ou la déesse grec(que) de notre choix ! C'est pas une bonne idée ça ? Bien sur, pour les costumes il faudra demander à Madame Guipure d'en faire plusieurs modèles pour chaque divinité. On ira voir Dumbledore pour qu'il nous donne l'autorisation d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Au pire je me charge de le convaincre ! Non je rigole. Plus sérieusement, pour la décoration de la salle, il faudrait mettre les attributs de chaque dieu et déesse. Je ferai quelques recherches là-dessus. Il faudra aussi changer la disposition des tables, et demander aux elfes de préparer un repas spécial. Je pense aussi que nous devrions…

- Hermione ! la coupa Drago. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes censés préparer le bal à DEUX ?

- Oups… désolée, je m'emballe toute seule.

- J'avais cru remarquer ! Alors, je suis d'accord avec le thème, c'est une bonne idée, et ça permettra aux élèves de découvrir un peu la mythologie grecque, même s'ils pensent que tout cela est faux. Sinon, je crois qu'on pourrait aussi ajouter des déguisements de créatures, ou de monstres. Genre satyres, nymphes, minotaure,… tu vois. Ca offrirait plus de choix. Et la sortie à Pré-au-lard aussi c'est pas mal. Pour la déco de la Grande Salle, ok pour les attributs. Evidemment, on fera léviter des citrouilles, ça reste Halloween quand même ! Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

Hermione se leva et revint avec une plume et un parchemin.

- Je pense que c'est très bien ! dit-elle en prenant des notes. Alors, récapitulons…

Drago et Hermione continuèrent à discuter ainsi du bal pendant quelques heures, définissant le moindre détail, puis ils allèrent manger, contents d'eux, et filèrent en cours.

* * *

><p><em><span>Au même moment, dans la salle sur demande.<span>_

- Je les ai très bien entendus ! « Il a du passer une super soirée vu la tête qu'il faisait ! Je me demande qui était cette fille… Sacré Blaise ! », cria une jeune fille en imitant la voix d'une quelconque pimbêche de Serpentard, le visage inondé de larmes. Depuis quand est-ce que tu me mens comme ça ?

Son petit ami s'approcha d'elle, levant la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais elle le repoussa.

- Je te jure que je n'étais avec aucune fille, dit-il doucement. J'ai dit ça aux Serpentards pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

- Alors ou étais-tu ? Dis-moi la vérité !

- J'étais…, soupira t'il. Je suis allé dans les appartements d'Hermione et Drago, pour leur parler d'une affaire importante.

- Tu me le jures ? demanda-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, je te le jure ma princesse.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… tu veux dire qu'eux aussi ils sont…

- En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire… Comment tu as deviné ?

- « Affaire importante ». Tu emploie toujours ce terme quand il s'agit de ton monde…

- Ah… alors tu me crois pour hier soir ?

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, indécise.

- Je ne sais pas… ça m'a fait tellement de mal, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point… J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.

- Et tu ne veux pas… que je t'aide à réfléchir ? lui proposa le jeune homme, lui souriant doucement.

- A quoi bon ? Je n'arrive pas a me décider entre écouter ma tête ou mon cœur…

- Je te conseillerai bien d'écouter ton cœur mais je ne serai pas objectif…, dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Dans ma tête, je ne veux pas te pardonner, je ne peux pas, une énième fois... Je me dis que tu aurais du me le dire, que ça m'aurai évité de souffrir en entendant ça… et pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant aussi, tout ce que tu m'a caché… Et dans mon cœur je guéris ma blessure qui s'est rouverte…

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à arrêter ton choix alors ?

- Tu ne comprend pas…, souffla t'elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas…

Il s'approcha d'elle et poussa ses cheveux sur le coté avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle frissonna légèrement et se retourna, le regardant les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tout ce que mon cœur me dit, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie. Et même si toute cette histoire est trop lourde a supporter, je ne peux pas me passer de toi…

La jeune fille soupira et détourna les yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse, tu me rends fou, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Je suis sincère, je ne te laisserai jamais seule.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime Blaise.

- Et moi je t'aime encore plus ma Ginny.

* * *

><p><em><span>Vendredi 21 Octobre, dortoir des Gryffondor, 7h15.<span>_

**POV Ron Weasley**

Je me réveille difficilement, comme tous les matins. Encore une fois, je n'ai presque pas dormi. Depuis le 7 octobre, je n'arrive plus à dormir. Depuis ma dispute avec Hermione. Je m'en veux terriblement… pourtant, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller m'excuser, comme me l'a conseillé Ginny. Ma petite sœur a toujours de bons conseils ! Mais j'ai trop de fierté pour ça… Attention, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione. Je l'ai aimé à un moment certes, en 4ème année mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi par la suite et je n'éprouve pour elle que de l'amour fraternel.

- Ron ! Tu vas te décider à te lever ou tu comptes hiberner la ?

Harry me sort brusquement de mes pensées en me secouant un peu. Lui aussi a une mine de déterré. On se sent si seuls sans elle, sans sa joie de vivre, sa présence, son soutient… Je me lève et vais me préparer dans la Salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et moi sortons du dortoir. Arrivés dans la salle commune, nous remarquons une étrange agitation et nous frayons un chemin jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. La, une magnifique affiche dorée était accrochée :

BAL D'HALLOWEEN

_Chers élèves,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween, un bal sera organisé au château pour les élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année._

_La soirée se déroulera dans la Grande Salle, de 20h00 à 2h00, heure limite._

_Le thème cette année portera sur la Mythologie grecque, vous serez donc priés de vous déguiser en un Dieu ou une Déesse, ou autre créature ayant évidemment un rapport avec les légendes de la Grèce Antique. Pour plus de précisions, des listes d'idées seront prochainement publiées à la bibliothèque, ainsi vous pourrez choisir la divinité qui vous convient le mieux._

_Pour vos costumes, vous pourrez vous adresser à Mme Guipure qui sera à votre disposition le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue à cet effet, ce samedi 22 octobre. Nous précisons que les commandes de costumes ont déjà été faites et que vous serez donc dans l'obligation de choisir parmi ceux restant en stock._

_Et pour finir, dépêchez-vous de trouver une cavalière ou un cavalier !_

_Cordialement, et en vous souhaitant bonne chance. _

_Les Préfets en Chef, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. _

Wahou ! Enfin une petite touche joyeuse ! Le bal. Je me demande qui je vais inviter… On verra bien. Et Hermione qui est obligée d'y aller avec cette petite fouine répugnante ! Je la plains sincèrement… Mais après tout, pourquoi je m'en soucie encore ?

**POV Harry Potter**

Un bal d'Halloween ? Je crois que c'est ma chance, il faut que je lui demande… mais comment ?

Je la cherche des yeux et aperçois en quelques instants sa chevelure de feu. Elle est tellement belle... c'est comme si une aura flamboyante l'entourait, le reflet de son caractère. Je sors de mes pensées et secoue la tête, puis me dirige vers elle. Je me lance…

- Ginny !

Elle se tourne vers moi et mon cœur loupe un battement à l'instant ou j'entends sa voix, quand je me noie dans ses yeux bleus océan...

- Oui Harry ?

- Heu… je… Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller… d'aller au bal avec moi ?

Je passe nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffiant un peu plus. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette foutue manie… Zen Harry, zen….

**POV Ginny Weasley**

Merlin, pas ça… qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Si je refuse je vais le faire souffrir, je le sais, et sincèrement ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Harry est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi. Mais il est NORMAL que j'y aille avec mon petit ami, c'est évident ! De toute façon, si j'y vais avec un autre que lui, Blaise va me tuer. Et je VEUX y aller avec lui ! Tant pis pour ce que les autres vont penser, ma décision est prise, j'en parlerai avec lui ce soir… Ils sauront tout. Ou presque.

- Oh… je... ne le prends pas mal Harry mais… j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un…

Un petit air déçu et triste se peint sur son visage, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de peine… trop tard.

**POV Harry Potter**

Pourquoi moi ? C'est pas possible la chance que j'ai ! Le bal n'a été annoncé que ce matin et quelqu'un lui a déjà demandé…

- Et… tu y vas avec qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry, je suis désolée. Tu verras bien le soir même. Je peux juste te dire que cet homme est mon petit ami…

Elle baisse les yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle nous cache quelque chose… Et qui est son petit ami ? Tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête…

Je renonce.

* * *

><p><em><span>Un peu plus tard, dans les couloirs.<span>_

**POV Ron Weasley**

- WEASLEY !

Je me retourne et voit Pansy parkinson venir vers moi, perchée sur ses talons de 10cm, décolleté plongeant et mini-jupe, fidèle à elle-même. Mais attendez voir… elle est sortie de l'infirmerie celle-la ? Bah elle aurait dû y rester, je me serai bien passé de sa présence.

- Parkinson, quel… déplaisir.

- Ferme-la, et écoute. J'ai… besoin de toi.

Elle a sorti ça en plissant le nez d'un air dégouté. Elle a besoin de moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

- Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? je lui demande sur un ton ironique.

- En fait, c'est plutôt… une sorte de marché que je vais te proposer.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin tout à fait Serpentard (qui ne présage rien de bon si vous voulez mon avis…) et poursuivit.

- Tu vas venir au bal avec moi Weasley.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive là ? La foudre ça ne lui réussit pas, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a lancé un sortilège de confusion, qu'elle est sous Imperium ou… Hum, apparemment non, elle a l'air bien sure d'elle et consciente de ses actes…

- Hors de question. Je ne suis pas ton chien, ou une de tes fréquentations douteuses, encore moins un de tes lèche-cul qui sont à tes pieds non-stop !

Elle s'approche de moi d'un air sensuel et glisse son doigt sur mon torse. What the fuck ?

- Hum… quoique, tu pourrais bien le devenir !

Elle affiche un sourire en coin et tourne autour de moi, puis se recule un peu et ajoute :

- Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas venir à ce foutu bal avec moi mon chou, et sans discuter.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? je lui demande sur un ton agressif.

- Pour la même raison que moi, dit-elle en regardant ses ongles d'un air nonchalant. Par vengeance, et surtout par provocation.

Elle finit sa phrase en me regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi et un petit sourire sadique.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Vois-tu, au début de l'année, Drago m'a rejetée comme une vulgaire poupée, et j'ai été par hasard touchée par la foudre à ce moment-là. Ce vieux fou de Dumby n'a toujours pas compris comment l'éclair avait pu traverser le plafond magique, mais c'est sans importance. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas pu me défendre ce soir-là. J'ai été déshonorée, humiliée, et je compte bien me venger.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire exactement ?

- C'est pourtant très simple mon cher Weasley, très simple… Il se trouve que tu hais Drago, et j'ai appris que tu t'étais disputé avec ta sang-de-bourbe Granger. Si nous allons au bal ensemble, nous pourrons rendre jaloux non seulement Granger, mais aussi Malefoy. C'est une sorte de provocation, ils vont être choqués, se sentir trahis,… tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

Au fil de ses paroles, un sourire malsain se dessine sur ses lèvres rouges. Je réfléchis. C'est peut-être une bonne idée. De toute façon je n'ai pas de cavalière, et je ne sais pas du tout avec qui y aller. En plus, Parkinson est plutôt… pas mal. Merlin tuez-moi pour ce que je viens de penser !

- Heu… ouais. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

- Parfait. Alors on se voit le 31. A plus Weasley, et tâche de t'habiller convenablement.

Elle fait un petit sourire mesquin et tourne les talons. Je reste là dans le couloir désert, à la regarder s'éloigner avec une horrible envie de lui crier « Tords pas du cul, la route est droite ! » mais elle le prendrait certainement mal. Je souris et m'assoit sur un banc, réfléchissant à ce que je viens de faire…

* * *

><p><em><span>Samedi 22 Octobre<span>_ **(POV externe)**

Ce jour-là, tous les élèves de Poudlard de la 5ème à la 7ème année quittèrent le château pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Evidemment ces derniers jours, Mme Guipure avait travaillé sans interruption pour confectionner les centaines de costumes commandés par les Préfets-en-Chef avec l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore, qui l'avait accepté de bon cœur. Toute la journée, les élèves défilèrent dans la petite boutique, cherchant leur bonheur parmi les piles de costumes empilés dans tous les coins.

Drago et Hermione ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Etant les organisateurs du bal et de cette sortie, ils se rendirent au village ensemble. Cela ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça maintenant qu'ils étaient amis. Ils devaient simplement faire semblant de se haïr. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas très difficile, comme on dit « les vieilles habitudes reviennent vite » Ils allèrent donc acheter leurs costumes puis se réfugièrent aux Trois-balais pour boire une bierraubeurre.

Le soir venu, tout le monde rentra au château, souvent avec plusieurs paquets en main, et le sourire aux lèvres, discutant joyeusement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un bal était organisé à Poudlard !

Ces élèves faisaient bien de se réjouir.. tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

C'était exactement ce qu'était entrain de penser quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, caché derrière une longue cape, regardant deux élèves s'éloigner. Deux élèves en particulier qui intéressaient beaucoup ce « quelque chose » justement… Prenant une grande inspiration, cette étrange personne, ou peut-être était-ce une créature, se volatilisa en quelque seconde, comme si… le vent l'avait emportée.

* * *

><p>Haaan j'aime faire des fins sadiques comme ça ! :D Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre, mais je vous enverrai un p'tit hibou ^^<p>

Bisous bande de choux ! Alexanne.


	17. Best Friends Forever

_Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable... Je vais me remettre à l'écriture, promis ! ;) Aller, encore un p'tit chapter avant le fameux Bal ! :D Bonne Lecture !_

_Samedi 28 Octobre Couloirs de Poudlard, aux alentours de 14h00._

Hermione cherchait Drago partout. Elle avait absolument besoin de lui pour son devoir de potions. Oui, elle avouait qu'il était meilleur qu'elle en potions, bien qu'elle ait toujours cru auparavant qu'il était simplement le chouchou de Rogue. Mais non, après l'avoir vu travailler dans cette matière, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne possédait pas ses talents pour l'art des potions. Enfin, précisons bien, seulement en, potions ! Elle restait, et resterait la meilleure dans les autres matières ! Restons optimistes !

Elle avait cherché dans presque tous les recoins du château, et elle était sur le point de renoncer, quand elle pensa à quelque chose… Il y avait très peu de chances qu'il soit là-bas, il n'y était presque pas retourné depuis le début de l'année. Elle haussa les épaules, décidant de tenter quand même. Après tout, ça valait le coup si c'était pour avoir une bonne note.

C'est donc une Hermione Granger lasse mais déterminée à réussir ce foutu devoir, qui se dirigea vers les cachots.

Au même moment, dans les cachots, une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu tira violemment son petit ami derrière une tapisserie, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Ginny, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! protesta-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Chuuuut… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en fous. J'avais trop besoin de te voir mon biquet !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Elle rit devant son air boudeur.

- Mais pourtant ça te va très b… commença-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et elle y répondit fougueusement, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent un petit bruit, et que la tapisserie s'écarta pour laisser voir Hermione, qui s'arrêta net en les voyants enlacés ainsi.

**POV Hermione Granger** (quelques minutes plus tôt)

Par les Dieux ou est ce crétin de blond ? Pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de servir à quelque chose, il disparaît ! Roooh, j'y crois pas ! Il va comprendre sa douleur quand je le retrouverai, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Bon, calme-toi Hermione… Respire… voilà.

Je continue de marcher dans les couloirs sombres des cachots et entend un rire familier, assez proche. Je m'approche discrètement et écarte une tapisserie qui donne sur un petit coin secret. Pour l'instant rien d'étonnant. La seule chose totalement et simplement invraisemblable dans cette scène est justement les deux personnes qui se trouvent derrière cette tapisserie. Ginny et Blaise.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un certain temps de réaction là… Récapitulons. Je viens bien de voir Blaise et Ginny enlacés derrière une tapisserie, entrain de s'embrasser sauvagement. Ou j'ai des hallucinations ? Nan… WHAT THE FUCK ?

Je me rends compte que je me suis arrêtée net, et que je suis en mode bug depuis quelques secondes. C'est pas non plus comme si c'était choquant de voir sa meilleure amie avec un mec comme Blaise n'est-ce pas ? Oh my God…

**POV externe**

- Eh merde…, souffla Ginny.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, dit Blaise.

- Ginny ? Blaise ? s'exclama enfin Hermione. Mais… je n'aurai jamais pensé ça ! Di immortales…

- Désolée Hermione, dit Ginny en baissant la tête. Je… j'aurais dû te le dire.

- Ne t'en fait pas Gin', je comprends… Tu sais, je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire…

- Bon, je vous laisse entre filles alors ! commença Blaise, tentant de s'esquiver discrètement. A tout' à l'h…

- Oh non, toi tu restes ici ! s'exclama Ginny en le rattrapant par son t-shirt. Ça te concerne autant que moi il me semble !

- D'accord…

Il soupira et reprit.

- Ca vous dirait d'aller dans un endroit plus confortable ? Je propose la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

- Ok, allons-y.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Drago d'abord, intervint Hermione. Il est concerné lui aussi alors tant qu'à faire…

Ginny lui jeta un regard surpris, mais acquiesça quand même. Ils sortirent de leur cachète, et en passant près de Blaise, Hermione lui chuchota d'un ton amusé « Soumis ! »

Il lui jeta un faux regard noir puis haussa les épaules et sourit, avant de lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux.

Ils trouvèrent Drago quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir sombre et froid (les cachots quoi). Heureusement pour lui, avec les évènements des dernières minutes, la colère et le stress d'Hermione s'étaient évanouies.

- Drago ! Ou étais tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Chez le professeur Rogue, pourquoi ? Salut Blaise ! Salut Weaslette. Euh… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, tous ensemble, dit Ginny en croisant les bras.

- Ben… dans ce cas, je vous écoute… dit-il, soupçonneux.

- Pas ici, dit Hermione. On va dans la Salle Commune.

Elle lui attrapa le bras sans prêter attention à son air mi- inquiet, mi- étonné et l'entraina vers la salle en question, suivie par Blaise et Ginny.

Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, un silence pesant s'installa. Ginny et Blaise étaient installés sur un canapé, se tenant la main, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago étaient assis sur l'autre. Le blond prit un air décontracté et s'appuya contre le dossier, posant nonchalamment son bras dessus, derrière la Gryffondor qui paraissait quant à elle assez tendue.

- Alors, que me vaut cette petite réunion ? demanda-t-il, hautain.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sans tourner autour du chaudron.

- Je sors avec Blaise, et Hermione nous a surpris dans les cachots.

A cet instant, Blaise avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir en courant, guettant avec une pointe d'inquiétude la réaction de Drago. Ce dernier, plus que choqué, observa tour à tour les deux concernés, puis leurs mains jointes avec un air de stupeur totale.

- C'est impossible… complètement surréaliste ! Vous deux… ensemble ?

- T'en fais pas Dray, tu t'en remettras ! le rassura Hermione, se retenant visiblement de rire.

- C'est très… choquant ! Et vous faisiez quoi d'ailleurs dans les cachots ? demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

- Vois-tu, répondit Blaise avec un étrange sourire, elle tentait de me violer !

Hermione explosa de rire, tandis que Ginny rougit violemment, ses joues prenant presque la même teinte que ses cheveux. Elle le frappa à l'épaule, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai juste… embrassé !

- Je confirme ! dit Hermione, se calmant un peu. Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Disons que je me suis acharné à la draguer tout au long de l'année dernière ! avoua Blaise sans aucune gêne. Et elle a craqué au début de l'année !

Ginny rougit un peu plus, si c'était possible, sous le regard amusé des trois autres.

- Et personne n'est au courant ? demanda Drago.

- Pour l'instant, seulement vous deux. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir puisque nous allons au bal ensemble, répondit le satyre.

- Et tu n'as pas peur des… représailles ?

- De qui veux-tu que j'en aie ? rigola-t-il. Mes parents sont manipulés et Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait rien contre les Dieux et Chiron ! Non, c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète, ses parents ne vont pas être très favorable… Mais j'arriverai bien à les convaincre !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en chargeais, intervint Ginny. Bref, le sujet est clos. En revanche, il me semble que _vous_ avez des choses à nous dire, non ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard inquisiteur à Hermione et Drago.

Le blondinet regarda ailleurs, mine de rien, faisant clairement comprendre à Hermione qu'il la laissait parler.

- Eh bien… tu vois, Blaise le sait déjà, mais Drago et moi, on a découvert certaines choses sur nous et…

- Vous êtes du même monde que lui n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes des demi-dieux ? demanda la rouquine, qui fit tout de suite le rapprochement.

- Tu… tu es au courant ?

- Disons, que je l'ai plus ou moins deviné.

Hermione hocha la tête, perplexe.

- En fait, je suis la fille d'Aphrodite, la déesse Grecque de l'Amour. Et Drago est le fils de Zeus, le dieu du ciel. Blaise est un satyre, comme tu dois le savoir, et il est censé être notre protecteur.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

- Bref, nous avons découvert tout ça au début de l'année et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis…

- Tu veux dire que toi et Malefoy vous êtes…

- Oui.

Les deux garçons, les observaient avec la même moue perplexe, se disant certainement que c'était « du langage de fille »…

- Par Merlin… je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Hermione. Enfin, vous vous détestiez !

- Je sais, mais tout ça a fait qu'on s'est découvert pleins de points communs, on a appris à se connaitre, et puis je crois qu'on a chacun besoin de soutient alors… Ca a changé, on décidé d'oublié nos vieilles rancœurs.

- Mais quand même… pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu ne comprennes pas, que tu le dises à Harry et Ron… Je suis désolée Gin', j'aurais du te faire confiance…

- Ce n'est rien, moi non plus je ne te l'ai pas dit… Mais on verra ça dans les détails plus tard. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles alors ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

Drago tiqua, surpris, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ensembles ? demanda t-elle. D'où tu sors ça ?

- Mais c'est toi qui viens de me dire que…

- Bien sur que non ! On est seulement amis ! dit Hermione, avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Oups, léger malentendu ! répondit la rousse avant d'éclater de rire. Mais n'empêche, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, on pourrait s'y tromper, vu la façon dont vous agissez, dont vous vous regardez…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! protesta Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

- Si si, je t'assure !

Une certaine gêne s'installa, Hermione fut soudain très intéressée par le tapis, tout comme Drago, tandis que Ginny les regardait touours avec son sourire espiègle, et que Blaise avait tantôt l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, tantôt bavait en regardant sa chérie.

- Hum… je vais aller chercher… des bierraubeurre tiens, marmonna Drago.

Blaise pouffa de rire, sachant très bien qu'il faisait ça pour échapper à l'ambiance qui s'était installée dans la pièce, car il aurait pu tout aussi bien utiliser le sortilège d'attraction.

Drago se leva donc, et se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte la plus proche avant de disparaître derrière celle-ci.

- Drago ! cria Hermione. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir trouver des bierraubeurre dans la salle de bain ?

Blaise et Ginny explosèrent de rire, tandis que le blond ressortait, essayant (en vain) de garder un air indifférent.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, dit-il en s'accordant finalement un sourire, plus amusé que gêné. Je dois en avoir là-haut !

Il monta dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre bierraubeurres, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, qui décida finalement de garder pour elle son discours de morale sur l'interdiction par le règlement de conserver de la nourriture ou des boissons dans les dortoirs. Drago lui adressa une petite moue d'excuse toute mignonne et elle balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi tous les quatre dans la salle commune Hermione et Drago expliquèrent à Ginny leur histoire respective, leurs origines, ils parlèrent des Dieux, du bal, et de toutes sortes de choses.

En début de soirée, Blaise et Ginny décrétèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dans leurs salles communes respectives. Hermione serra la rouquine dans ses bras.

- Merci de tout accepter aussi facilement Gin'…

- C'est moi qui dois te remercier Hermy !

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur tu sais ! Et puis, j'arrive à supporter Blaise maintenant ! répondit-elle en riant.

- Sérieusement, je t'avoues Malefoy n'est plus si terrible quand il fait un effort !

Hermione rit encore et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- N'oublie pas de venir te préparer avec moi le jour du bal !

- Compte sur moi ! Une journée entre meilleures amies, ça va pas être génial ? répondit Ginny avec un sourire radieux.

- Pire !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis la rouquine sortit et elle referma le portrait.

Un peu plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent au dîner dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois, Hermione ne se tourna même pas vers Harry et Ron. Elle se sentait heureuse, bien que leur amitié lui manque toujours autant… Elle avait Drago, Ginny et Blaise, et ils arrivaient à lui faire garder le sourire.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans la bonne humeur, dans l'attente du bal… Oui, Hermione était vraiment heureuse, pleine de joie de vivre, et c'était grâce à ses meilleurs amis.

Voilà, c'était simplement ça. Un juste milieu entre le bien et le mal, le rêve et le réel, l'impossible et le réalisable : juste l'amitié.

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ;) Des avis, conseils,... ?

#Alexanne qui est encore une fois désolée...

ermiH


	18. Le Bal - part1

Bonjour ! Donc, voilà le chapitre 18 ! ) Sinon, pas de baratin pour aujourd'hui. Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, parce que j'ai totalement oublié de vous prévenir que je partais en vacances ces deux derniers mois ! Sincèrement désolée…

Je vais aussi dire un petit mot à un certain « _lancelot du 4one_ » qui m'avait laissé une review il y a quelque temps. Sache, si tu lis encore ma fic, que me traiter de salope n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour obtenir un nouveau chapitre. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de choses. Je te ferais bien un long discours sur le sujet d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Voilà.

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

_Lundi 31 Octobre Chambre d'Hermione Granger 19h15._

Hermione était dans sa chambre, et souriait à son reflet. Elle avait fini de se préparer après avoir passé toute son après-midi avec Ginny, et elle se sentait belle, même éblouissante, au sens littéral du terme. Grâce à la bénédiction de sa mère, elle avait eu beaucoup moins de travail que prévu. Elle s'était tout d'abord jeté un _Finite Incantatem, _de façon à ce que le maléfice de Drago ne fasse plus effet, et que tout le monde puisse la voir telle qu'elle était réellement. Mais Hermione, perfectionniste comme toujours, ne s'était pas contentée de ça. Elle avait fait la totale, et parfaitement : bain relaxant, épilation, gommage, manucure et pédicure, coiffure, maquillage, habillage,… Résultat : elle était divine, et c'était le cas de le dire. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour être superficielle. Non, Hermione, qu'elle soit Granger, Johnson, ou encore fille d'Aphrodite, était et resterait toujours la Gryffondor courageuse et Miss-je-sais-tout qui trouve toujours une solution dans n'importe quelle situation, mais surtout anti-superficielle, et qui se préoccupe bien plus de ses études que de son apparence merci pour elle.

Malgré tout cela, ce soir n'était pas un soir comme les autres. Ce soir, Hermione voulait prendre sa revanche. Elle savait que lorsque les Serpentards la traiteraient une fois de plus de Sang-de-bourbe, horrible, répugnante, et encore bien d'autres insultes, elle ne pourrait jamais leur cracher que son sang était bien plus pur que le leur, qu'elle était la fille d'une déesse, qu'elle pouvait être bien plus belles que toutes ces gossip qui s'habillaient comme des pouffiasses. Alors une fois de plus, elle allait se taire, passer son chemin et feindre l'indifférence. En revanche, ce soir elle ne ferait pas cela. Elle allait leur clouer le bec à tous ces pigeons constipés qui se prenaient pour des paons ! Elle allait être magnifique, et elle le savait. (C'est qu'elle est déter' notre p'tite Hermione !)

De plus, il y avait certainement une infime chance qu'elle ait un tout petit peu envie de se faire un minimum belle pour Drago… Peut-être ! Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur son occupation si exceptionnelle : s'admirer. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça… Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur son physique. Hermione ne se trouvait pas spécialement jolie en général, ni spécialement moche non plus. Elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Mais ce soir tout était différent. Ce soir, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle se sentait forte, puissante, belle et supérieure.

En enfilant un petit gilet assortit à sa robe de soie, elle se demanda avec qui Ron allait au bal. Elle pensait que si ils n'étaient pas embrouillés, et qu'elle n'était pas « obligée » d'aller au bal avec Drago, Ron lui aurait certainement demandé de l'accompagner… Il avait sous-entendu, en 4ème année, qu'il aurait aimé le faire. Elle balaya rapidement toutes ses interrogations, se disant qu'elle verrait bien.

Elle soupira en pensant à la déception d'Harry quand il allait savoir avec qui sortait la fille qu'il aimait… Il allait avoir mal et elle ne pourrait pas être là pour le réconforter… Elle ne savait quel parti prendre. Elle voulait bien sur le bonheur de Ginny mais aussi celui d'Harry. Comment faire ? Pour une fois, Hermione Granger ne trouvait pas de solution, et décida de laisser le temps faire les choses…

_Dortoir des Gryffondor 19h30_

Harry avait abandonné ses espoirs de sortir avec la belle rousse. Il savait maintenant que Ginny avait un petit ami et qu'elle semblait heureuse ainsi. Au départ il était évidemment passé par une phase de tristesse intense, puis de jalousie dévastatrice, et enfin il avait renoncé, déterminé à oublier ses sentiments et à rester auprès d'elle, simplement comme un grand frère.

Il repensait à tout cela en finissant de se préparer dans son dortoir. Oui, il avait définitivement tourné la page. Il nota que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ginny, il n'avait pas senti ce battement particulier dans son cœur, désormais si familier. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée il y a quelques jours….

**FLASH BACK **** (Dimanche 23 Octobre)**

Harry était assis dans un couloir, la tête dans les mains, en plein dans sa phase DDD (Déçu-Désespéré-Déprimé). Bref, en mode célib' triste. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de Sirius et il ne comptait pas le faire pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une petite déception amoureuse, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être… Il allait s'en remettre, il pouvait le faire. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps... Mais une même question tournait et retournait sans cesse dans sa tête : Qui était ce fameux petit ami caché ? Il ressentait une profonde jalousie, imaginant Ginny dans les bras d'un autre…

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées il n'entendit pas une jeune fille approcher à pas de loups.

- Bonjour, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la salle des Gryffondor, s'il vous plait ?

Harry leva la tête et rencontra deux yeux bleus azur comme un ciel d'été, qui brillaient comme des saphirs. Un visage d'ange descendu du ciel, des traits fins… Harry n'avait jamais vu cette jeune fille. Elle avait un accent russe assez prononcé, mais tout à fait charmant, pour ne pas dire carrément sexy, et une voix très douce. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lisses ils glissaient le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa taille… Tout étourdi, il mit un certain temps à répondre.

- La salle commune ? Heu… Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi, je vais t'accompagner !

La jeune fille sourit.

- Entendu. Merci beaucoup ! Oh, désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée.. Je m'appelle Tatiana Kalinovska.

- Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter !

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra, souriant.

- Enchantée, Harry. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

Il lui sourit, soulagé. Elle n'avait pas dit « HARRY POTTER ? » ou « Celui qui a survécu à Tu-sais-qui ? » ou « Je peux voir ta cicatrice ? » ou bien encore « C'est bien toi ? L'Elu ? » … Non, elle avait juste dit « Enchantée Harry » de sa voix calme et douce comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. Il lui semblait que c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait dite…

- Moi de même Tatiana. D'où viens-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu…

- Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard. Avant, j'étais en Russie, mais mes parents ont trouvé du travail en Angleterre alors nous avons déménagé. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'on raconte sur moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, ou je ne sais quoi encore.. Je suis juste quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un qui a eu un coup de « chance », si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

- Je le sais.

- Merci.

- Merci de quoi ?

- Merci de ne pas t'extasier devant moi et de ne pas sortir tes bonnes manières et tes politesses pleines de respect que je n'ai jamais mérité. Beaucoup de gens me traitent comme si j'étais un espèce de spécimen de foire, ou quelque chose de mythique, et je déteste ça…

- Je comprends. En revanche, je pense que tu mérite du respect. Pas parce que tu as survécu à Voldemort, mais pour ce que tu es. Tu dois être quelqu'un de bien, cela se voit sur ton visage, et pas sur ton nom.

Harry sourit, tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- C'est ici. Tu es en quelle année au fait ?

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils.

- En 6ème année. Du moins, l'équivalent. En Russie, nous restons huit ans à l'école, mais nous commençons à 10 ans. J'étais en 7ème année là-bas. Il n'y a pas de maisons non plus. Nous sommes répartis en classes d'environ 25 élèves, et certains professeurs enseignent plusieurs matières. Le château est plus petit qu'ici, mais il est construit entièrement en glace et en cristal, en haut d'une gigantesque cascade. C'est très lumineux.

- Ce doit être magnifique !

….

Ils avaient discuté un moment ensemble, et étaient rapidement devenus amis. Harry s'était beaucoup confié à Tatiana, qui d'ailleurs était une excellente confidente. Elle l'écoutait et surtout, le comprenait.

Harry l'avait présenté aux autres Gryffondor, et elle s'était très bien adaptée. Elle avait sympathisé en particulier avec Ron et Hermione, qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le parc, mais surtout avec Ginny, car elles étaient en même année.

Quelques jours après, Harry lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bal, et elle avait accepté avec plaisir, craquant déjà secrètement pour les mèches rebelles et les beaux yeux du jeune homme.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry se regarda dans le miroir, et se trouva finalement pas mal. Il passa une fois de plus la main dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait préférer laisser ébouriffés, ce qui lui allait très bien, et lui donnait même un petit air très sexy. De plus, le bermuda et la chemise hawaïenne, façon Poseïdon, lui allaient à merveille, et le trident lui donnait beaucoup de prestance. Les couleurs bleu/vert de ses vêtements faisaient ressortir ses yeux émeraude qui pétillaient. En somme, tout à fait réussi !

Il entendit le porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et Ron en sortit, déguisé en Arès, Dieu de la Guerre. Une tunique rouge sang et un plastron noir comme la nuit, gravé du motif doré d'une tête de sanglier une épée accrochée à la ceinture de cuir, et un bouclier en or à la main. Bref, il avait l'air bien plus imposant et impressionnant que d'habitude.

- Wahou ! Ca te va super bien Ron !

- Merci Harry, toi aussi t'es pas mal ! Tatiana ne va pas résister au grand Poseïdon... dit-il avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil.

- N'importe quoi ! répondit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que ses joues le trahissaient et rougissaient légèrement. Et toi, vas-tu enfin me dire avec qui tu y vas ?

- Non. Tu verras, répondit le rouquin avec une certaine gêne.

- Mais je suis ton meilleur ami ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Justement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ok, de toute façon, il est l'heure d'y aller. Je ne suis plus à quelques minutes près…

Sur ce, ils sortirent du dortoir pour se rendre dans le Grand Hall et attendre leurs cavalières...

_Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef 19h45._

Drago faisait les cent pas, tournant en rond dans la vaste pièce. Il attendait Hermione, plus qu'impatient de voir en qui elle s'était métamorphosée pour l'occasion. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était nerveux, et faisait de temps en temps apparaitre un miroir pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien coiffé et présentable…

_Chambre d'Hermione Granger Au même moment._

Hermione était cette fois fin prête. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse puis se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, quand elle changea brusquement d'avis et fit demi-tour. Dictée par son instinct, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Le vent frais de Novembre s'engouffra dans la pièce et caressa son visage, la faisant frissonner. Comme en transe, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un son très doux, qui amplifia petit à petit. Le chant d'une colombe…

Elle ferma les yeux, et par un sifflement légèrement différent, imperceptiblement, elle transforma son chant en appel, presque inconsciemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique colombe plus blanche que la neige se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et produisit à son tour un chant magnifique, sa façon de saluer sa maitresse, sa sœur d'âme… Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main sur laquelle l'oiseau vint se percher. Elle lui roucoula quelques notes à l'oreille et la colombe lui répondit. Hermione sourit, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se découvrir un nouveau pouvoir. Elle comprenait cette colombe aussi clairement que si elle avait parlé. Elle s'appelait Améliane fille d'Aphrodite.

Hermione la déposa délicatement sur son épaule, laissa finalement la fenêtre entrouverte, et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient en bas, dans la salle commune où son cavalier l'attendait…

_Salle Commune des P.E.E 19h50._

Drago n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il regardait l'heure toutes les deux secondes, trouvant que le temps passait affreusement lentement….

Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il regarda Hermione descendre les marches, limite plus impressionné que la première fois que la bénédiction d'Aphrodite était apparue sur elle… Elle était plus belle que jamais, il pouvait réellement apercevoir le halo de lumière pure qui l'entourait, à la manière d'une vélane, ou d'un ange…

- Aphrodite… souffla t-il.

Elle lui sourit et inclina la tête.

- Zeus.

- Je pensais que tu choisirais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non. J'ai décidé d'assumer. Je suis fière d'être la fille d'Aphrodite.

- Tu as de quoi, tu es éblouissante ! s'exclama t'il. Hum…. Enfin, moi aussi, j'ai décidé d'accepter les choses comme elles sont…

- Merci.. répondit-elle en souriant. Tu as tout à fait raison. Au fait, je te présente Améliane, dit-elle en désignant la colombe sur son épaule. Ma sœur.

- Euh… c'est une colombe Hermione… dit-il, l'air de penser qu'elle devenait complètement folle.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une colombe ordinaire. C'est une fille d'Aphrodite. Un esprit très pur..

- Comment le sais tu ? demanda t-il, étonné.

- Je le sens.

La colombe roucoula à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Pas mal !

- Quoi pas mal ? répondit Hermione de la même manière.

- Pas mal ton copain !

- Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est un ami et mon cavalier pour le bal.

- Excuse-moi. N'empêche, pas mal ton « ami » ! »

Hermione regarda un moment dans les yeux d'Améliane, qui pétillaient de malice. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela, et pourtant elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Comme si elle avait toujours su que ces pouvoirs étaient enfouis au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait même l'impression de connaitre Améliane depuis toujours, comme si elle était vraiment sa sœur. Enfin, elle l'était à vrai dire, elle était née de l'union d'une colombe mâle et d'Aphrodite sous sa forme animale. D'où savait-elle cela ? Encore une fois, elle le sentait. En plongeant son regard dans celui d'Améliane, elle y vit toute l'intelligence et la prévoyance qu'elle possédait elle aussi. Etrange…

Elle se tourna vers Drago et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait fixement depuis plusieurs minutes, l'air ahuri. Elle sourit en coin.

- Bah quoi ?

- Je… Tu parles à cet oiseau ?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une colombe ordinaire, c'est Améliane et je peux te dire qu'elle est très intelligente, même si… son esprit n'est pas si pur que ça en fin de compte…

- Mais… ces sons qui sortent de ta bouche… C'est flippant ! On dirait que tu vas te transformer en pioupiou !

- En pioupiou ? répéta t-elle, amusée. Je sais, c'est vraiment étrange. Et avant que tu demandes, je fais ça depuis seulement quelques minutes. Maintenant allons au Bal, nous sommes en retard.

- Ouais.. Allons-y… répondit-il, toujours assez choqué.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Hermione détailla Drago d'un peu plus près. Dans sa toge blanche, l'Eclair crépitant dans sa main, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, il était littéralement divin, irrésistible, pire que sexy, carrément à tomber ! Il était impressionnant, fier, et imposait le respect. Intérieurement, Hermione se dit que finalement, Améliane avait raison. Drago était vraiment pas mal et plus que tout, il exerçait sur elle une attraction folle…

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! souffla la colombe.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Pas dans tes pensées, dans ton regard. »

_Dortoir des Gryffondor (filles) un peu plus tôt._

Ginny finissait de se préparer, après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Hermione. Elle était plus anxieuse que jamais. Et si tout se passait mal ? Hermione avait bien tenté de la rassurer, mais cela avait été de courte durée, et ses angoisses la rattrapaient au grand galop. Qu'allaient dire ses amis ? Qu'allaient dire ses frères ? Et Harry ? Elle craignait par-dessus tout sa réaction.

Essayant en vain de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, elle se regarda dans le miroir et réussit enfin à sourire, assez satisfaire. Elle portait une tunique argentée ainsi que des sandales assorties, et une peau de cerf était posée sur ses épaules. Un bandeau couleur lune retenait ses longs cheveux de feu, et elle s'était maquillée très légèrement, de façon à rester naturelle. Enfin, elle portait un arc sur l'épaule, et un carquois rempli de flèches était attaché dans son dos.

Artémis dans toute sa splendeur…

Souriant elle imagina la tête qu'allait faire Blaise en la voyant déguisée en une Déesse qui, précisons-le, avait fait le vœu de Chasteté éternelle… Elle anticipait déjà sa réaction ! D'abord, il aurait la bouche grande ouverte, puis la lumière se ferait dans son esprit, et il froncerait légèrement les sourcils… Alors, elle se moquerait de lui et le sujet serait clos par un baiser.

Sur ces pensées plus joyeuses, elle sortit du dortoir de son pas dansant et léger, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle…

Promis, le prochain chapitre, c'est vraiment le bal ! D Bizzz' 3


	19. Le Bal d'Halloween (part2)

Bonjour ! :) Voilà enfin le bal ! Bonne lecture :3

PS : Encore désolée pour le retard... En espérant que vous me suivez toujours. 3

_Grande Salle 20h00._

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent en bas des marches du Grand Hall. L'endroit était bondé, et tous les couples attendaient impatiemment l'ouverture de la Grande Salle. Les deux préfets en chef, se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule de Dieux, Déesses et créatures mythiques de tout genre, sous les regards ahuris, surpris, dégoutés, ou déçus de ces derniers. Ils étaient bien évidemment choqués de les voir bras-dessus bras-dessous, sans aucune trace d'animosité. La question planait dans l'air, silencieuse : Depuis quand Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'entendaient-ils si bien ? De plus, tout le monde était littéralement ébloui par la beauté divine d'Hermione. Tout cela paraissait très étrange, mais les élèves furent vite distraits par l'ouverture des portes.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient, on entendait des exclamations approbatrices, de surprise, et d'émerveillement. Il y avait de quoi ! La Grande salle semblait sortir du plus ravissant des contes de fées, bien que le côté « Halloween » reste prononcé. La pièce paraissait encore plus immense sans ses quatre grandes tables habituelles. Les murs de couleur noire et orange, portaient les attributs de chaque grand Dieu ou Déesse, et des banderoles accrochées au plafond représentaient les écussons des quatre maisons de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, le plafond laissait voir les étoiles, qui scintillaient de mille feux dans la nuit, comme à son habitude. Les traditionnelles citrouilles flottaient dans les airs, comme chaque année. Tout autour de la piste de danse, avaient été placées de petites tables de deux personnes, laissant ainsi un immense espace au centre. Enfin, des animaux magiques parcouraient la salle, chacun représentant un Dieu ou une Déesse.

Ils allèrent rapidement rejoindre leurs « maîtres », ainsi un aigle royal vint se poser sur l'épaule de Drago tandis qu'Hermione se retrouva bientôt entourée de trois colombes qui commencèrent à discuter entre elles. Un pégase blanc alla rejoindre Harry et déplia ses ailes, au grand émerveillement de tout le monde. Tatiana, sa cavalière, était habillée d'une légère robe en voilages vert clairs, et sa peau paraissait translucide. Elle était déguisée en nymphe des bois, et semblait plus belle que jamais. Les animaux de la forêt venaient la voir, avant de rejoindre leur divinité respective. Luna arriva avec Neville, ce qui étonna pas mal de personnes… Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par une chouette grise… qui avait un certain air de ressemblance avec elle. Quand à lui, Neville se retrouva avec un caducée entre les mains, enroulé de deux serpents qui avaient étrangement l'air de se disputer. Bref, Athéna et Hermès formaient un très beau couple !

Quand à eux, Ron et Pansy arrivèrent un peu en retard. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, bras-dessus bras-dessous, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, plus que choqués. Un silence pesant s'installa. Le rouquin avait l'air un peu renfrogné et à la fois terriblement gêné. Il fuyait le regard d'Harry, et surtout celui d'Hermione comme la peste. Au contraire, Pansy était parfaitement détendu et arborait son éternel sourire arrogant et hautain. Elle fixa Drago avec un air de défi, puis s'intéressa au paon qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle portait une longue robe de soir bleue, et une peau de chèvre sur les épaules. Pansy déguisée en Héra… ça paraissait limite contre-nature. Quoique, elle avait bien la jalousie, et aussi une certaine fierté.

Ron dut se faire violence pour ne pas se cacher derrière sa cavalière lorsqu'un grand sanglier fonça sur lui. Evidemment, cela n'aurait pas fait très classe devant tout ce beau monde qui les fixait…

Pour couronner le tout, c'est ce moment que choisirent Blaise et Ginny pour entrer… Les yeux et les bouches s'ouvrirent encore un peu plus sous le choc, si bien que nos deux petits couples se retrouvèrent devant une marée de… poissons rouges. Nan mais sérieusement, d'abord Weasley et Parkinson, et maintenant Zabini avec Waesley fille ?! Euuuuh….

La jeune fille était magnifique en Artémis, mais personne ne s'en souciait pour l'instant. Blaise portait un costume sombre, donc le tissus semblait représenter des centaines de visages tordus par la souffrance, ainsi qu'une cape rouge sang et tenait à la main un casque tout bonnement effrayant ! Un satyre, déguisé en Dieu des Morts et Seigneur des Enfers ! On aura tout vu ! Drago eut envie d'éclater de rire mais Hermione lui mit un bon coup dans les côtes qui l'en dissuada très rapidement.

De son côté, Harry était blessé, atterré même. Alors comme ça, Ginny sortait avec Zabini ? Pourquoi pas Malefoy aussi ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, la fouine était réservée pour Hermione…. Il eut un léger sourire amer.

Plein de rancœur, il se détourna et partit s'assoir à une table. Tatiana le suivit et posa simplement sa petite main sur son bras, et bien qu'elle n'ait prononcé aucune parole, Harry se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Ron se toisaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de gêne, tandis que Blaise et Pansy attendaient que la bombe explose, l'un avec crainte, l'autre plutôt amusée. Une louve blanche rejoignit Ginny, tandis qu'un corbeau venait se poser sur le bras de Blaise.

- Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda finalement Ron en pointant Blaise du doigt.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je… Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais te répondre la même chose !

- Ce n'est pas du toutpareil !

- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ?

- C'est… compliqué ! Laisse tomber !

Dans sa rage, Ron attrapa la main de Pansy et partit s'assoir dans un coin de la salle. Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui voulait dire « Je t'expliquerai… » Pour toute réponse, celui-ci regarda les mains jointes de Ron et Pansy et haussa un sourcil. Le rouquin rougit, et lâcha sa main, puis se détourna de son meilleur ami. Pansy le regardait avec une expression étrange, indéchiffrable…

Blaise, toujours aussi doué pour jouer les méchants Serpentard, jeta un regard glacial à toute l'assemblée et entraîna Ginny vers une table, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Tous les couples suivirent le mouvement et allèrent s'installer, se remettant petit à petit du choc. Les Serpentard murmuraient entre eux, passant de temps en temps de table en table, et l'on pouvait entendre leurs sifflements rageurs. Leurs deux princes les avaient trahis à présent. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas de meilleure humeur les Serdaigle affichaient une pointe d'agacement et de dégout, ou ne s'en mêlaient pas quand aux Pouffsouffle, ils étaient indifférents.

Hermione et Drago, profitèrent du fait que presque plus personne ne se souciait d'eux, et sortirent dans le parc d'un commun accord.

- C'est impensable ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Ron avec Parkinson ?

- Ouais… Carrément. Trop. Choquant !

- Je ne comprends pas comment... Il m'en aurait parlé non ? Enfin, ça ne se fait pas en cinq minutes ! Mais d'un autre côté… Oh et puis après tout, on s'en fiche ! C'est leur vie ! Et tu as remarqué, la coïncidence ? Pansy était déguisée en Héra, et toi en Zeus. Comme c'est mignon ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

Drago grimaça.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de me le rappeler ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle une infime pointe de jalousie à cet instant, pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule et insignifiant, de plus...

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? lui demanda Drago, étonné par son absence de réponse.

- Rien, rien du tout..

Hermione secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées et retrouva le sourire.

- Et si on retournait dans la salle ? Il n'y aura plus rien à manger sinon !

Sur ce, ils repartirent tous deux vers la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à une petite table où ils mangèrent des mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Petit à petit, les conversations dévièrent du sujet « Nouveaux couples : Serpentard/Gryffondor », et l'ambiance devint plus chaleureuse et festive.

Un peu plus tard, les Bizarr' Sisters arrivèrent sous les acclamations enthousiastes des élèves, et se mirent à jouer. Les couples se rendirent peu à peu sur la piste de danse, tandis que le repas se terminait. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard complice et s'engagèrent dans une danse endiablée. Ils riaient et s'amusaient comme lors de leur réconciliation, sauf que cette fois, personne ne viendrait les interrompre !

Plus loin, Harry les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme s'il était à la fois indécis, dégoûté et… sur le point de céder ? Ron le rejoignit prudemment et s'assit. Il avait l'air pensif, son regard tourné tantôt vers Pansy qui dansait, tantôt vers Drago et Hermione, ou Blaise et Ginny. Son expression passait alors de l'air complètement perdu, à l'agacement et la colère. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, Harry prit la parole, impassible.

- Tu sors avec Pansy ?

- Qui, moi ? Non ! Bien sur que non…. Hum… c'est compliqué en fait….

- Par Merlin Ron ! Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami !

- Ecoute, ne m'en veux pas, c'est juste pour une soirée.

- Tu en es sur ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Certain… répondit-il, regardant toutefois Pansy qui dansait avec une grâce infinie, semblable à la véritable Héra.

Harry soupira, et déclara que le sujet était clos. Il fut d'ailleurs très bientôt hypnotisé par Tatiana, dans sa robe de nymphe qui semblait flotter autour d'elle, qui revenait de son pas dansant. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, puis disparut à nouveau dans la foule avec un rire cristallin, tandis que les joues d'Harry prenaient une couleur rosée.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir dansé un bon moment, Blaise et Ginny s'approchèrent à leur tour, main dans la main. La jeune fille prit la parole, déterminée.

- Harry, Ron, je vous présente « officiellement » mon petit ami, Blaise Zabini. Si ça ne vous plait pas, libre à vous de me faire la gueule, tout comme vous la faites déjà à Hermione. Ou au pire, vous acceptez notre relation, et tout se passera bien !

Ron ne pipa mot, et garda obstinément la tête tournée, ignorant totalement sa sœur. Harry, au grand étonnement général, eut un sourire résigné, presque attendri, et se montra plus que conciliant.

- Ginny, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors je suis prêt à essayer de supporter Zabini… Et tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur de cœur.

- Oooh, Harry ! s'exclama la jeune rouquine en le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu es vraiment génial !

- Je sais, je sais ! répondit-il en riant, avant de se tourner vers Ron. Tu devrais accepter ça mon vieux, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Ta petite sœur a bien le droit d'être heureuse non ?

- Ce stupide Serpentard est _incapable _de la rendre heureuse ! cracha t-il, ses joues se teintant déjà de rouge.

- Il me rend parfaitement heureuse ! protesta Ginny. Il serait temps que tu ouvres un peu les yeux Ronald ! Tu es la personne la plus bornée que je connaisse ! Blaise n'est pas celui que l'on croit !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Pansy, arrivant avec son éternel sourire mesquin et son air hautain. Oh, tiens Weaslette ! Je voulais te dire, je ne pense pas que ta relation avec Blaise soit une mauvaise chose. Ne pense surtout pas que ça signifie que je t'apprécie ! Ah ça non ! Mais ça lui mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Hein mon Blaisounet ? Tu fais vachement peur en Dieu de la Mort au fait !

Sous les regards étonnés de tous, elle rit et mit une tape sur l'épaule du « Blaisounet » en question.

- …Tu vois Ron, même Parkinson le dit ! Il faut accepter leur relation, c'est leur vie après tout ! s'exclama Harry.

Ron regarda le couple, puis sa cavalière qui souriait presque avec bonne humeur.

- Mouais… marmonna t-il. Si vous y tenez tant, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort…

Ginny eut un sourire radieux, tout comme Blaise. Pansy étonna encore une fois l'assemblée, et frappa joyeusement dans ses mains, ravie.

- Parfait ! dit-elle. Pansy a toujours raison ! Pour fêter ça mes choux, je vais me chercher une coupe de champagne !

Elle pinça gentiment la joue de Blaise, puis partit vers le buffet à l'autre bout de la pièce, disparaissant dans la foule d'élèves.

Sur-ce, Fred et George, qui étaient revenus à Poudlard pour s'occuper de certains costumes et décorations, s'incrustèrent, déguisés respectivement en Dionysos et Apollon. Fred tenait à la main un verre de vain, et ne marchait pas très droit, totalement mort de rire et ivre, tandis que George ne cessait de se regarder dans un petit miroir, en lançant à tue tête « Je suis le plus radieux, le plus merveilleux ! » A cela, Fred ajoutait « Et le plus vieeeuuuux ! » avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

George regarda cette joyeuse assemblée, tout en essayant de soutenir son frère, qui avait voulu boire en plein milieu de son fou-rire et qui par conséquent, s'étouffait…

- Alors les poulettes, bien ou bien ? demanda l'Apollon avec un grand sourire. La troupe est presque au complet !

- Manque plus qu'Hermignonne et la fouine à fermeture-éclair ! ajouta Fred entre deux éclats de rire. Ahahahaha ! La fouine à fermeture-éclair ! Vous avez compris ?

Les deux jumeaux rirent pendant un bon moment, George essayant de relever « Fred le bourré »

- Relève-toi, limace à poils violets ! C'était absolument pas drôle ! dit-il en se regardant une fois de plus dans son miroir de poche. Mais au fait ! Où est donc cette beauté de Tatiana Kalinovska ? Je pensais qu'elle passait son temps avec toi mon p'tit Harrychoupinet !

- Oh, Tatiana ? répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Elle discute le prix de son silence avec Neville et Luna. Elle les a surpris entrain de s'embrasser dans le parc. Le problème, c'est qu'elle me l'a dit, et que je viens de vous le répéter ! Mais bon... tant pis !

Il rit et regarda ses amis qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient justement Neville, Luna et Tatiana, et la regarda se moquer gentiment des deux amoureux en leur conseillant avec un clin d'œil de « révéler leur secret à tout le monde, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par certaines rumeurs non fondées… »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago dansaient toujours, tout en se moquant de Goyle et Crabbe, déguisés en Héphaïstos, et en minotaure…

En fin de soirée vint le temps des slows. Nos quatre couples se rendirent alors sur la piste de danse, sans aucune hésitation pour Ginny et Blaise, qui s'embrassaient langoureusement, oubliant complètement le monde autour d'eux, mais très timidement pour les autres. Au bout d'un certain temps, on put voir Harry et Tatiana s'embrasser tendrement dans un coin, mais personne n'osa venir les embêter tant ils étaient mignons.

Pour Blaise et Ginny, la soirée se termina très rapidement dans la salle sur demande. D'ailleurs, ils s'envolèrent plutôt au paradis qu'en Enfer… Ron fut profondément troublé et traumatisé lorsque Pansy lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de le quitter. Quand à Hermione et Drago, ils avaient le sentiment de s'être rapprochés un peu plus, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore conscience de ce qu'ils commençaient à ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

En conclusion, ce fut une soirée magique pour chacun, pleine de surprises, de conflits, de réconciliations aussi, d'amour, et surtout, de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le bal est fini ! Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, il faut dire que je me suis dépêchée pour l'écrire… Mais bon, la suite sera peut-être plus intéressante !<p>

A présent, je vous laisse sur cette question existentielle : Sur quoi va porter le prochain chapitre ?

Réponse au prochain numéro ! :)

( Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, alors ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps… J'implore votre pardon d'avance ! :3 x) )

Kisssouuu ! 3

Alex nne


	20. Le vrai Drago

Bonjour ! J'imagine que ce chapitre s'est encore fait attendre.. Je remercie vraiment toutes mes fidèles lectrices pour leur patience ! 3 Aller, maintenant que le bal est fini, nos p'tits demi-dieux ont encore plein de choses à faire ! Vous l'aurez compris, cette partie (assez courte d'ailleurs) est essentiellement centrée sur notre beau et sexy Serpentard, alors régalez vous ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.. GO ! :D

_Mercredi 2 Novembre Salle Commune des Préfets-en-chef aux alentours de 10h…_

Hermione et Drago, ainsi que Blaise, étaient tranquillement installés sur des canapés de la salle commune, discutant de tout et de rien. Ginny était restée dans les quartiers des Gryffondor, ayant promis à Tatiana de l'aider pour un devoir de Sortilèges.

Comme chaque mercredi, les élèves de 6ème et 7ème années n'avaient pas cours, et en profitaient souvent pour faire la grasse-matinée, disputer une partie d'échec au coin du feu, s'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch ou tout simplement flâner dans la château. Ce matin là, annonçait une de ces belles journées d'automne, où le soleil vient faire ses adieux avant la rude froideur de l'hiver écossais…

- Alors dites-moi ! lança Blaise dans la conversation. Vous vous êtes bien amusés au bal ? Franchement, mes félicitations, la déco était magnifique !

- Il faut remercier Drago, dit Hermione avec un regard pétillant, caressant doucement Ariane, sur son épaule. Il a réussi à merveille les sortilèges, et je dois avouer qu'il cache bien ses talents de décorateur ! Effectivement, ce bal était très agréable, un peu de tensions au départ, mais la plupart des élèves se sont vite désintéressés de ces petites histoires de couple. Et toi, as-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

- C'était super ! répondit-il. Finalement, on s'en est assez bien sortis Gin' et moi, tout comme vous. Il y a même pas eu de mort ! Oui, c'était vraiment une excellente soirée…

Il fit une courte pause, puis ajouta avec un sourire coquin :

- Mais la nuit qui a suivi était encore meilleure.. !

Hermione et Drago ouvrirent grand la bouche et écarquillèrent les yeux, en même temps.

- T'as couché avec Ginny ?! s'exclamèrent t-ils à l'unisson.

- Bah.. oui, répondit-il en riant. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois qu'Hadès envoie une jeune fille au paradis, vous ne croyez pas ? Quelle ironie !

Il rit tout seul, fier de sa connerie, puis le sol trembla légèrement sous leurs pieds et ils jetèrent un regard inquiet vers la terre…

- Heu… On se calme en bas ! poursuivit le demi-satyre. Le Seigneur des Morts n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait que je me sois permis d'usurper son identité pour ce genre de choses…

- Alors, raconte ! Comment c'était ? demanda Drago sans tourner autour du chaudron, avec un léger sourire pervers.

- C'était génial Drake ! Ginny est une vraie déesse du sexe ! Vois-tu, si elle n'était pas ma copine, et si je voulais vraiment rendre Hermione jalouse, je te dirais de te la faire !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, plus agacée qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir en quoi ça me dérangerait ? demanda t-elle, un peu plus froide qu'a l'accoutumée.

- Ooh, je suis sûr que t'en crèverais de jalousie ! répondit Blaise, amusé. Mais en même temps, moi aussi donc…

- Donc ferme-la, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

- … Bref. Et vous alors ? demanda le satyre en regardant Hermione et Drago à tour de rôle.

- Quoi nous ? s'étonna son meilleur ami.

- Beh, vous avez couché ensemble ?

Hermione s'étouffa et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tandis que Drago lançait un étrange regard à Blaise.

- Non. On est pas ensemble crétin.

- Hey, je demandais ça comme ça ! Les accidents, ça peut toujours arriver ! Et puis à mon avis, ça ne va pas tarder…

Hermione et Drago s'apprêtaient à riposter, quand un magnifique phénix entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa devant le blondinet, laissant tomber la lettre qu'il avait dans le bac sur ses genoux. Un instant plus tard, il reprit son envol et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes.

- Fumsteck… souffla Hermione, toujours aussi impressionnée.

- Fume quoi ? demanda Drago en tenant la lettre d'un air ébahi.

- Fumsteck, le phénix de Dumbledore, confirma t-elle. Ouvre la lettre..

Drago obéit et ouvrit la lettre, avant de la lire à voix basse…

- Alors.. ? demanda Blaise, haussant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda ses amis avec une expression étrange.

- La Cérémonie de Partage des Sangs… C'est ce soir.

_Mercredi 2 Novembre Couloir du 7__ème__ étage 23h._

Le couvre-feu était dépassé et Hermione et Drago faisaient leur ronde dans les couloirs. Rien de plus normal. Enfin, ça c'était la partie officielle, le prétexte, l'alibi. En réalité, nos deux préfets-en chef se rendaient discrètement dans la Salle sur Demande… Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait là, et leur avait demandé de ne parler de cette « réunion » à personne. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent au fond du couloir, en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls, et Drago se chargea de passer 3 fois devant le mur nu qui ne tarda pas à laisser apparaître la porte de la salle. Ils entrèrent, et virent Dumbledore qui remuait doucement dans sa pensine, de la pointe de sa baguette. La pièce était sombre et assez froide, et le professeur avait l'air très concentré. Celui-ci releva la tête et leur sourit aimablement.

- Bonsoir mes enfants. Drago, approche.

Le jeune Serpentard obéit sans broncher et alla se placer à côté de Dumbledore, qui poursuivit sur ces mots :

- Tu vas vivre un évènement important ce soir, cette cérémonie va t'enlever jusqu'au dernier gène des Malefoy que tu possède. Tu risques de souffrir, et tu finiras certainement par t'évanouir… Es tu prêt ?

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à son ami, puis s'approcha et lui prit timidement la main.

- Je serai là… murmura t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un léger sourire qu'il espérait rassurant, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Oui, je suis prêt, répondit-il enfin, déterminé.

Le professeur sortit une petite fiole contenant une potion noire aux reflets violets, qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

- Bois-la, cela t'aidera. Bon courage Drago, et n'oublie pas : tu es assez fort, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Je vais te demander de t'agenouiller.

Drago prit la fiole et en avala le contenu, qui avait étrangement bon goût, puis sentit sa tête tourner légèrement. Il s'agenouilla, tandis qu'Hermione reculait de quelques pas. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur Drago, et entama une incantation qui paraissait très complexe, et dont aucun des deux élèves n'avaient entendu parler. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme ressentit une vive douleur, qui le traversa tout entier, et lâcha un gémissement. Dumbledore ne s'interrompit pas, récitant la formule mot par mot, imperturbable, et Hermione s'assit contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre. Au fil des minutes, la douleur se fit de plus en plus intense, atroce, rongeant chaque parcelle du corps de Drago. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable de retenir ses cris de souffrance. Des images défilaient dans sa tête, et à cet instant, il se croyait à nouveau enfermé dans ce cachot sombre du Manoir Malefoy. Il croyait voir son « père », menaçant devant lui, la baguette pointée sur son torse. Il croyait entendre le sort hurlé de la bouche de cet homme, qui résonnait dans sa tête.. « ENDOLORIS ! » .. Seuls ses propres hurlements étaient bien réels, au milieu de ces hallucinations, au milieu de cette douleur infinie. Il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, comme le petit garçon de 6 ans qu'il était à cette époque…

La douleur s'arrêta, enfin. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Plus de torture, plus de souffrance, juste ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps : le repos éternel. La Mort. Il pouvait à présent se laisser aller… C'était bien plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le noir, loin d'être inquiétant, était rassurant, accueillant. Il pensa à Hermione, qu'il laissait seule dans ce bas monde, il espéra qu'elle serait heureuse. Puis il songea qu'il aurait aimé la revoir, une dernière fois, lui dire au revoir… l'embrasser ? Et au milieu de ce merveilleux songe, il imagina sa voix si douce, si apaisante. Il la distingua de plus en plus clairement.. Cette fois, elle n'était ni joyeuse, ni douce, ni apaisante, ni pleine de tendresse, ni de tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité entendre dans sa voix… Non, cette fois, elle était désespérée, emplie de larmes et de tristesse. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'aider… Puis il sentit les mains sur ses épaules, qui le secouaient avec toute la force du désespoir… Si réelles, si proches et à la fois si inaccessibles…

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, avec une grande inspiration, et distingua les visages flous du professeur Dumbledore, et surtout celui d'Hermione, autour de lui. Il était allongé sur le sol de pierre de la salle sur demande. Il se redressa, doucement, faiblement, et les bras d'Hermione l'entourèrent avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle.

- J'ai cru que tu allais y rester, sombre crétin... murmura t-elle en essuyant discrètement ses larmes.

Il la serra lui aussi contre lui, reprenant tout doucement ses esprits, incapable de dire un mot. Il avait cru mourir il avait frôlé la Mort du bout des doigts, et pourtant il était ici, en vie…

- Félicitations Drago, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire ravi. Tu as surmonté cette épreuve avec succès. Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu es maintenant un Black à part entière, et bien sur le fils de Zeus. Tu n'a plus aucun lien de parenté avec les Malefoy, fort heureusement pour toi !

Drago eut un léger sourire, heureux et soulager, puis sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, vidé de toute énergie, tandis qu'Hermione laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise…

_2 jours plus tard Infirmerie aux alentours de 5h.._

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux, après ces longues heures passées dans l'insensibilité et l'infinité de l'inconscience.. Les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers la vitre suffirent à lui brûler les rétines et il les referma vivement, pris par un atroce mal de crâne. Il sentit un contact, doux et chaud contre son corps. Un petit corps allongé près du sien, qui gigota légèrement dans son sommeil… Le parfum d'Hermione le frappa, et son cœur s'accéléra immédiatement. Il… Attendez. Son cœur s'accélérait ?! Pourquoi ? Un léger frisson le parcourut alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui en marmonnant, passant un bras autour de son torse. Son esprit encore engourdi divaguait certainement… Il allait replonger dans le sommeil, quand elle se redressa vivement, cette fois presque alarmée, et qu'elle le chercha des yeux d'un air de dire « Oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis endormie ! » Puis, son regard se posa enfin sur lui et pétilla de bonheur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était éveillé.

- Dray ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Il lui sourit légèrement, émergeant lentement.

- Je suis resté inconscient longtemps.. ?

- Deux jours…

- Deux jours ?! s'étrangla t-il.

- Oui. Cette métamorphose t'a épuisée. Je suis restée à tes côtés tout ce temps, j'ai même refusé d'aller en cours et…

Elle s'interrompit et hoqueta de surprise. Drago venait de plonger son regard dans le sien.. Non pas un regard gris métallique, qui cachait si bien ses émotions, et comme elle en avait tant l'habitude… Un regard d'un bleu profond, comme le ciel les chauds jours d'été, comme des saphirs.

- Drago.. Tes yeux.. souffla t-elle, incapable de se détacher de son regard.

- Hein ? Quoi mes yeux ? demanda t-il, étonné.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et effectua le même maléfice dont elle s'était servie pour faire apparaitre un miroir dans la salle commune quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle tendit le petit miroir à Drago et celui-ci se regarda, surpris. Il n'avait presque pas changé, physiquement (heureusement !). Seuls ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu pur et profond, et sa mâchoire était peut-être un peu plus carrée.. ? En tout cas, cela ne lui avait pas fait perdre de son charisme, bien au contraire ! Il s'accorda un sourire satisfait et s'admira exagérément.

- Je suis toujours aussi beau !

- A peine narcissique.. répliqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Je suis on ne peut plus modeste voyons !

Sa bouille fit éclater de rire Hermione, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois débarrassé de ton côté Malefoy, Drago.

- Et moi donc !

Ainsi, ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur, qu'ils commencèrent cette belle journée. Les jours suivants seraient certainement plus sombres, mais ils préféraient ne pas s'en préoccuper. L'important était de vivre le moment présent…

Aller, encore un peu de patience pour le prochain chapitre.. Ca va commencer à devenir intéressant, dans pas longtemps ! Bisous bande de choux ! 3

To be continued… (j'avais trop envie :3)


	21. Horcruxes et Disparition

Bonjour ! :D Voilà le chapitre 21 ! Moi qui pensais finir ma fic en 20 ou 30 chapitres, je pense que c'est mort.. Nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement mes amis ! ) Bref, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais l'action démarre vraiment à ce moment là, et on a un petit début de Dramione.. Mais vraiment petit ! Régalez vous ! 3

Minuit. L'heure du crime.. La pleine lune, éclairait ce soir là une scène insolite, un passage de l'histoire, que même le plus grand des sorciers, n'avait pu prévoir.. Un homme enveloppé dans une cape aussi noire que son âme, psalmodiait en latin devant une gigantesque grille en fer forgé, irradiant la magie. Magie noire, me direz-vous... Pas du tout. Ce démon (ou pourrait-on l'appeler cet ange déchu.. ?) se tenait devant l'entrée d'une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus renommées au monde. Pour ne pas dire LA plus renommée. Poudlard… Il était parfaitement immobile, récitant les mots de la _formule _avec une patience infinie, et ce depuis des heures… Le _rituel_ pouvait s'effectuer…

Enfin, les protections cédèrent et le métal se tordit lentement pour former un passage, dans lequel l'homme s'engouffra avec un sourire machiavélique. Les défenses les mieux élaborées du monde sorcier s'inclinaient devant sa puissance. Aussitôt dans l'enceinte du château, il marcha d'un pas déterminé et sur de lui vers la Grande Porte, qui s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la gargouille qui donnait accès au bureau directorial. Celle-ci tomba en poussière d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette, laissant apparaître le fameux escalier en colimaçon…

_Samedi 5 Novembre Salle Commune des Gryffondor Un peu avant minuit…_

Ron et Harry étaient assis sur les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune. Ils étaient seuls, et pas un bruit, pas une parole ne venaient rompre le silence… Chacun d'eux étaient plongés dans ses pensées ? Harry songeait à Tatiana sans aucun doute, quand à Ron… oui, il pensait bien a Pansy. Pansy Parkinson, elle-même, cette garce qu'il avait toujours tant haïe, et qui se servait à présent de lui pour rendre Hermione et la fouine jaloux. Sans compter que son plan n'avait absolument pas fonctionné… Ridicule n'est ce pas ? Il aurait du la haïr encore plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fille, et le doute s'immisçait en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi canon, envoutante, manipulatrice… ?

Tandis que le rouquin était en pleine réflexion sur la belle Pansy, l'esprit d'Harry s'efforçait de se détourner de Tatiana, pour aborder un sujet beaucoup plus épineux…

- Ron.

- Mmh ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute… répondit Ron, intrigué.

Harry vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune, par précaution, puis s'adressa à son meilleur ami, baissant la voix.

- Dumbledore n'est plus certain de la défaite définitive de Voldemort. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il a découvert… qu'il restait un horcruxe.

Ron resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, à la fois choqué et horrifié. Ainsi, Voldemort n'était pas mort… Une part de son âme était toujours en vie, là, quelque part… En effet, l'année précédente, la professeur Dumbledore, aidé d'Harry, avait réussi à réunir les six horcruxes : le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, et enfin le serpent, Nagini. Ils en étaient venus à penser que Voldemort n'avait jamais pu créer son 7ème horcruxe, comme il l'avait prévu dans ses plans : la bataille finale avait eu lieu, Dumbledore avait triomphé et toute la communauté magique pensait être débarrassée du Mage Noir à tout jamais… La réalité était toute autre.

- Tu veux dire que V… Voldemort est en vie.. ? demanda faiblement Ron.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête gravement.

- Il est certainement très faible, dit-il. C'est pour cela qu'il faut agir vite, et trouver le dernier horcruxe. Je partirai avec Dumbledore dans quelques jours.. Tu resteras ici, et tu protégeras le château, avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je te fais confiance Ron.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Bonne chance….

_Au même moment._

Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands directeur que Poudlard ait connu, était assis à son bureau, plongé dans de sages et sombres réflexions… L'atmosphère du château avait brusquement changé quelques minutes auparavant, et il se sentait lui-même étrangement faible… Il savait ce que cela pouvait signifier, il l'avait compris, certes trop tard. A présent, demander de l'aide serait bien trop risqué… Mieux valait que tout le monde reste en sécurité. En revanche, il pouvait encore utiliser ses forces pour appliquer une protection magique sur la partie du château où se trouvaient les élèves. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour le moment. Les quelques minutes restantes avant l'échéance, il les consacrerait à rassembler les dernières pièces manquantes au puzzle…

Bientôt, il entendit un grand fracas provenant des escaliers, et l'homme vêtu de sa cape noire, ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans le bureau directorial, avec un geste théâtral. Puis, il retira son capuchon, lentement et avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Albus n'en fut pas surpris, mais plutôt désolé, et triste d'une certaine manière. Il avait du mentir tant de fois pour cet homme. Cet homme, autrefois si bon, et qui avait à présent perdu jusqu'à son âme cet homme dont la lueur des yeux n'était plus la sienne.

Il comprenait à présent. Le puzzle était complet. La fin était là, toute proche, mais au moins avait-il la clé du mystère… Harry finirait par comprendre lui aussi, et en viendrait à bout…

- Bonsoir Peter, prononça Albus avec résignation. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Tom… Je me doutais que vous viendriez…

( MOUAHAHAHA ! )

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Le château était silencieux. Trop. Une ambiance d'angoisse et de terreur régnait partout, dans les couloirs jusqu'aux dortoirs, aussi bien dans les cachots que dans les salles communes respectives… Chacun était méfiant, se sentait en danger, et se retournait au moindre bruit suspect. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, et accessoirement me plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu depuis plus d'un millénaire, avait disparu. Il s'était volatilisé, sans aucune explication, aucune trace. Pas même une lettre, un indice… un corps. Rien. Le château, et ses élèves étaient sans protection…

Par un de ces matins de Novembre, où le froid mord la chair et où le vent souffle si fort qu'il s'engouffre dans le moindre recoin et hurle dans chaque couloir, sous chaque arcade et chaque fenêtre, à l'heure où le soleil pointe timidement ses premiers rayons, deux jeunes garçons sortaient discrètement de l'enceinte de Poudlard, dans un but bien précis…

- Harry, tu es sur de vouloir partir maintenant, sans prévenir personne ? demanda le rouquin à voix basse. Il y a déjà eu la disparition de Dumbledore… Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser d'après toi ?

- Ecoute Ron, on n'a pas le choix. Nous sommes les seuls au courant de.. tu sais quoi. Ce qui signifie qu'on a deux missions : trouver le dernier horcruxe, et Voldemort par la même occasion, et retrouver Dumbledore. Crois moi, ça ne me plait pas du tout de partir comme ça, surtout en sachant que le château n'est plus protégé, que je laisse mes amis ici.. et Tatiana. Mais il faut qu'on le fasse. Et on ne peut pas leur donner d'explications. Rien ne t'oblige a venir avec moi tu sais…

- Quoi que tu fasses, je t'accompagne ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir tout seul ? Bien sur que non. Alors allons-y.

- Merci Ron, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence et franchirent bientôt les grilles du château.

- Et.. Hermione ? demanda le rouquin après plusieurs minutes de silence, alors que tous les deux pensaient bien évidemment la même chose, avec une certaine réticence. Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir sans elle ?

Harry soupira et regarda en direction du château.

- Il le faudra bien…

Sur ce, ils franchirent les limites de l'école, et transplantèrent, ne laissant derrière eux que l'écho du « Bang ! » qui accompagna leur disparition…

Hermione se réveilla tout doucement, nageant dans le bonheur sans vraiment être consciente de la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si bien ? Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, et simplement rester comme ça pour toujours.. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du garçon avec qui elle avait dormi, savourant son odeur envoutante.. Et soudain, la réalité la percuta de plein fouet. [ Eh oui, c'est qu'il faut du temps pour que ses neurones 10 fois plus nombreux que la moyenne se reconnectent.. ! ] Que faisait-elle dans se lit, collée de cette manière à un torse masculin ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle.. Non ! Elle se redressa d'un bond, étouffant une exclamation de surprise lorsque ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était dans une chambre aux couleurs Serpentards, où le vert et l'argent dominaient. Son regard se posa alors sur l'homme à côté d'elle, qui émergeait visiblement du sommeil, lui aussi. Elle reconnut à l'instant même son visage d'ange et ses mèches blondes, et eut envie de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement, mais s'infligea une gifle intérieure magistrale, qui lui remit les idées en place. C'est vrai, elle n'en était qu'à peine moins horrifiée !

- Drago ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que.. Ce que je fais dans TON lit ?!

- Eh bien.. marmonna t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu as fais un mauvais rêve cette nuit, alors tu es venue pleurnicher dans ma chambre.

Il se redressa sur un coude, et la regarda avec son éternel sourire en coin, avant d'ajouter :

- Quand à ce qui a suivi.. Tu devrais t'en rappeler non ?

Il lui adressa une moue à la fois charmeuse et taquine. Quand à Hermione, tous les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle allait le tuer ! Oui, elle avait bien fait un cauchemar. Horrible. Quelques images lui revenaient, et s'effaçaient presque aussitôt. Poudlard attaqué des montres de toute part.. Le corps de Drago gisant au sol, ensanglanté et sans vie… Elle s'était réveillée en pleurs, et avait éprouvé le besoin immédiat de le voir. Elle était donc allée dans sa chambre, il l'avait consolée avec une pointe de mauvaise volonté, un peu grognon d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure de la nuit alors qu'il « dormait comme un bébé », ce qui avait arraché un sourire à la jeune femme et il lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui, si ça pouvait la rassurer. Il ne s'était rien passé d'autre. RIEN.

Après cet instant où elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, elle tourna vers lui un regard furieux et s'exclama, les dents serrées.

- Espèce-de-vil-Serpent !

Elle voulut le frapper, mais il fut plus rapide et attrapa ses poignets, avant de la faire retomber sur le lit et de se mettre agilement sur elle pour la bloquer, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop l'écraser. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer, et la proximité de son corps, fit perdre tous ses moyens à la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par son regard Eblouie, littéralement. Il afficha son plus beau sourire, et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille, fier de son effet.

- Il ne s'est peut-être rien passé, mais ça peut toujours s'arranger jolie Hermione…

Il allait se reculer de lui-même, car même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, effleurer ainsi le corps d'Hermione n'était pas conseillé pour une certaine partie de son anatomie, mais elle reprit contenance et le repoussa, tout en rougissant violemment.

- Dégage, le pervers ! Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à contrôler tes pulsions. Et ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! ajouta t-elle en le voyant éclater de rire.

- Au contraire ! répondit-il entre deux éclats de rire. C'était plus que drôle ! Surtout la facilité avec laquelle tu as avalé ça. Sérieusement Hermione, t'as vraiment cru qu'on avait couché ensemble ? Tu as encore ton pyjama, je te rappelle.

Il lui lança un regard amusé, tandis qu'elle rougissait encore plus si c'était possible. Tout au fond d'elle, une toute petite voix murmurait, que peut-être elle aurait bien aimé que ça se produise justement.. Eh encore une gifle mentale !

- Arrête ! Je suis pas du matin, c'est tout ! Maintenant ferme la, Black.

- Black ? répéta t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah quoi ? Je ne peux plus t'appeler Malefoy, que je sache ! répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Moi je préfère quand tu m'appelle Drago.., dit-il avec une moue d'enfant boudeur.

Elle éclata de rire, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune Serpentard la regarda, d'un air à la fois étonné et.. tendre ? C'était étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment embrassé sur la joue. Juste des petites bises comme ça, mais jamais un vrai bisou. D'ailleurs, il songea qu'il adorait les bisous d'Hermione. Il aimait sa douceur, il aimait son contact, il aimait la façon dont ses lèvres s'attardaient sur sa peau.. Bref, il fut tiré de sa « rêverie » lorsque quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner contre le portrait de leurs appartements. Il échangea un regard perplexe et inquiet avec Hermione, puis celle-ci se leva.

- J'y vais ! lança t-elle, en se précipitant vers l'entrée, suivie de près par le blond.

Hermione fit prudemment pivoter le portrait d'Athéna, et trouva sa meilleure amie, plus affolée que jamais, et au bord des larmes…

- Gin' ! s'exclama t-elle, étonnée et de plus en plus inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hermione.. C'est Harry et Ron ! Ils.. ils ont disparu…. »


	22. Attirance Inexpliquée

Je sais, je sais. Ma loooongue absence sur est inexcusable, intolérable, impardonnable, etc.. J'imagine, que je ne vais pas vous pondre un blabla sans aucun sens pour me justifier. :') Sachez juste, que je n'abandonne pas !

Merci à celles qui me suivent toujours, qui ont le courage et la patience d'attendre tout ce temps, sans trop déconnecter de la trame.

Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. Je l'espère. Enjoy !

_Dans le chapitre précédent.._

_- J'y vais ! lança t-elle, en se précipitant vers l'entrée, suivie de près par le blond. _

_Hermione fit prudemment pivoter le portrait d'Athéna, et trouva sa meilleure amie, plus affolée que jamais, et au bord des larmes… _

_- Gin' ! s'exclama t-elle, étonnée et de plus en plus inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Hermione.. C'est Harry et Ron ! __Ils.. ils ont disparu…. »_

_( 7 Novembre )_

L'expression qu'eut alors la Préfète était plus qu'inquiétante, et Drago s'avança d'un pas, persuadé qu'elle allait défaillir d'un instant à l'autre. Hermione resta muette un long moment, pâle et tremblante, alors que son cerveau assimilait l'information. Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient disparu.. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela alors qu'ils n'étaient plus si amis que ça depuis quelques temps..

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas et que la cadette des Weasley avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer, Drago lui fit signe d'entrer, et prit doucement le bras d'Hermione pour la guider jusqu'au canapé, où elle se laissa lourdement tomber. Ginny en fit de même, affichant tout de même un très léger sourire, à travers ses larmes, devant l'attention touchante que le Serpentard portait à sa meilleure amie. Hermione planta alors son regard dans les iris azur de Ginny, et murmura..

- Gin'.. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « disparus » ? Tu crois.. qu'on les a enlevés, comme Dumbledore ?

La jeune rousse secoua négativement la tête, regardant gravement les deux Préfets-en-chef.

- Je veux dire par là, qu'ils ont disparu.. avec toutes leurs affaires. Harry et Ron ont quitté Poudlard. Et personne ne sait pourquoi..

Un long silence tomba dans la Salle Commune, et l'ambiance d'habitude si chaleureuse devint brusquement glaciale. Ginny était visiblement perdue, inquiète, et totalement désespérée. Après la subite disparition d'Albus Dumbledore, la population de Poudlard avait placé tous ses espoirs en Harry, et par la force des choses en Ron, son meilleur ami. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction des élèves, lorsqu'ils apprendraient que ceux-ci les avaient.. lâchement abandonnés. C'est précisément ce que tout le monde allait penser. On pouvait envisager d'autres motivations, bien sur. Mais soyons réalistes.. S'ils étaient partis à la recherche de Dumbledore, ils en auraient parlé à quelqu'un. C'était nécessaire, puisqu'ils auraient ainsi obtenu l'aide du corps professoral. Mais là, pas même un mot griffonné sur un parchemin, Rien. Aucune trace. Ils étaient volontairement partis dans le plus grand secret..

Drago quand à lui, était ahuri et.. déçu, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. ( Vieille habitude Malfoyenne.. ) Potter et Weasley, qui étaient certainement - il faut bien le reconnaitre – les seuls espoirs de cette écoles, les seuls sur qui le monde sorcier pouvait encore compter eh bien ces deux Griffondors indignes et égoïstes se faisaient la malle à la première petite embûche. Ecœurant. Et dire qu'il avait presque éprouvé un minimum d'admiration et de.. compassion pour Potter, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait patiemment raconté tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Tss.. Les Griffondors étaient décidément tous plus minables et décevants les uns que les autres. Seule Hermione était encore là pour remonter le niveau, merci pour eux. Et éventuellement Weasley fille. Drago continuait de pester intérieurement contre ces deux nigauds, lorsque la voix d'Hermione, teintée de peine et de déception, l'interrompit dans ses pensées..

- Moi, je le sais..

Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses deux amis, la Préfète baissa les yeux, et ses légères boucles brunes tombèrent devant son visage, masquant alors la larme traitresse qui roula sur sa joue. A cet instant, elle avait définitivement perdu Harry et Ron…

Drago soupira, une fois de plus. Décidément, Potter et Weasley trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui pourrir la vie. Même lorsqu'ils parcouraient les terres anglaises de long en large pour tuer Voldy et ses petits copains de mangemorts.. Oui, le Survivant-qui-n'allait-plus-l'être et la Belette faisaient vraiment chier, passez lui l'expression. A cause d'eux, de leur courage de Gryffondor à deux noises, de leur foutue manie de vouloir sauver le monde, et de leur totale inconscience.. Eh bien Hermione avait passé la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, et avait refusé de lui parler à _Lui_, son meilleur ami, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il avait même cru l'entendre étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller, et ça, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

Après l'arrivée fracassante de Ginny ce matin là, Hermione était subitement devenue distante, et il avait décelé une infinie tristesse dans ses beaux yeux chocolats, qui habituellement pétillaient de joie de vivre. Elle les avait longuement fixés, sans un mot, comme si elle tentait d'évaluer à quel point elle pouvait leur faire confiance.. Puis, pensant certainement qu'elle ne pouvait plus porter ce fardeau seule, elle avait déballé toute l'histoire. Elle leur avait raconté les souvenirs de Jedusor que Dumbledore avait montré à Harry l'année précédente, elle leur avait parlé des Horcruxes, comment ils avaient été détruits.. Puis, la chute du Mage Noir à la fin de l'été. Dumbledore lui-même s'était montré réservé quand au fait que Lord Voldemort ait définitivement disparu. Et dire que Drago avait perdu sa mère pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que celui-ci avait été déchu quelques jours plus tard.. Mais il avait vite chassé cette pensée, qui était bien trop douloureuse à son goût. Il avait sacrifié sa mère, d'une façon affreusement égoïste.. Hermione avait continué son récit, leur confiant les doutes qu'elle avait quand à l'existence d'un autre Horcruxe. Ainsi, elle était persuadée que les deux Gryffondor n'avaient pas fuit Poudlard, mais tentaient de trouver le la dernière part de Voldemort qui subsistait encore. En revanche, ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé, ils ne l'avaient pas attendue, _elle _qui les avait toujours accompagnés dans chacune de leurs aventures. Il avait vu dans son regard à quel point elle était blessée, à quel point elle réalisait pleinement ce que cela impliquait. Elle pensait que Potter et Weasley ne voulaient plus d'elle, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle.

Après s'être remise de ses émotions suite au discours de son amie, la rouquine s'était levée et avait déclaré avec une fougue et une détermination nouvelle, qu'il était de leur devoir de reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore, et ainsi constituer une armée pour lutter contre le retour des forces du mal. Enfin, selon le Serpentard, tout cela était de bien jolis mots, mais une bande d'adolescents s'entrainant à Poudlard n'avait aucune chance contre des Mangemorts. Et Merlin sait qu'il en restait des dizaines, voire des centaines en liberté.

Un débat s'en était suivi entre Ginny et Drago, qui défendaient chacun leur position avec entêtement. Et Hermione s'était dirigée vers sa chambre, marmonnant qu'elle avait besoin de calme. Son départ soudain avait jeté un froid dans la salle commune, puis la rouquine s'était raclé la gorge et avait déclaré qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Blaise dans le parc, avant de quitter la pièce avec empressement, laissant à Drago tout le loisir de s'inquiéter pour la brunette qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

Voilà donc, comment il s'était retrouvé assis devant la porte de la Gryffondor, à parler au mur.. Littéralement. Elle s'était murée dans le silence après lui avoir répété bon nombre de fois de la laisser tranquille. Evidemment, Drago n'avait pas cédé, et il n'avait cessé de lui parler de choses et d'autres, de Potter et Weasley surtout, tentant subtilement de la réconforter un minimum. Sans grand effet, il devait bien le reconnaitre, puisqu'elle ne répondait toujours pas à son monologue incessant.

Aux alentours de 14h, alors que Drago était encore tout absorbé par son discours sur les chances inexistantes de Potter et Weasley sans elle, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit brusquement, et il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Il leva un regard furieux vers la jeune fille, qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé éclairant son visage auparavant marqué par la peine, et se releva avec toute la classe qu'il possédait encore.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu m'ignores ainsi, Hermione ?

Il la toisa avec un air à la fois sévère et boudeur, qui contrastait avec le ton presque réconfortant qu'il avait encore quelques instants auparavant.

- Excuses-moi, Drago. Tu sais bien, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour.. réfléchir à tout ça. Et je dois dire que t'entendre babiller devant ma porte pendant tout ce temps était assez plaisant, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Tu me pardonnes ?

Comment pouvait-il ne pas craquer devant cet air innocent, devant son sourire et ses grands yeux qui le suppliaient presque ? Elle était définitivement mesquine, manipulatrice… Mais on n'ignore pas un Malef... un Drago, sans conséquence !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien dommage pour toi, parce que mon magnifique postérieur se souvient encore douloureusement du plancher !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea dignement vers un fauteuil de la salle commune où trainaient quelques magasines de Quidditch, ignorant le léger rire de la jeune fille qui le suivit et lui répondit spontanément.

- Ooh, pauvre de toi ! Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Il se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil suggestivement tandis qu'elle rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouillait quelques mots à peine intelligibles.

- Heu.. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Enfin, tu…

Elle fut coupée par l'éclat de rire du blond, qui alla s'affaler nonchalamment sur le canapé en se moquant ouvertement d'elle, sous son regard outré.

- Aaah, Hermione. C'est ta méthode pour te faire pardonner ? demanda t-il avec une œillade perverse dans sa direction.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Ne me prend pas pour une de tes greluches écervelées !

- Je n'ai pas touché à la moindre fille depuis la rentrée figure toi, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, le regardant d'un air totalement ahuri.

- Le grand Drago Malefoy perdrait-il de son légendaire talent ? ironisa t-elle.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de vérifier, ma belle...

Le Serpentard sourit en coin, voyant qu'elle rougissait à nouveau et en perdait ses mots.

- Mmh.. Si tu n'es pas partante pour les bisous magiques, commença t-il avec un air charmeur, tu peux toujours me faire un câlin. Histoire de te faire pardonner.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui, affichant son plus beau sourire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha finalement de lui, avec un air de condamnée.

- M'ouais.. Remballe moi ton sourire de tombeur.. grogna t-elle.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit encore, lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à s'assoir à côté de lui, et avant même qu'elle ait pu amorcer un geste pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte _amicale_ digne de ce nom, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'installa sur ses genoux. Hermione se figea, et son cœur battit à une vitesse hallucinante, alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui, contre son corps parfait.. L'image de Drago vêtu d'une simple serviette, telle qu'elle l'avait vu en début d'année, s'imposa dans son esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Doucement, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, humant son odeur exquise, il effleura sa peau du bout de son nez et la sentit frissonner. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle n'osait pas faire un geste pour le repousser, et dût bien admettre à contre cœur que si elle ne le _pouvait _pas, elle ne le _voulait _pas non plus..

Alors, le Serpentard cessa de résister et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau si douce, si attirante. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un second, alors que sa main se déplaçait doucement jusqu'à sa cuisse, en une caresse qui avait de quoi se faire damner une sainte. La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra malgré elle, se faisant erratique alors que des vagues de frissons parcouraient son corps. Merlin, il la rendait folle.. Elle rougit d'avantage à cette pensée, et se mordit la lèvre, tentant d'ignorer les sensations que faisait naître le souffle de Drago contre sa peau.. ses baisers brûlants, sa proximité, son odeur masculine aphrodisiaque, ses mèches blondes qui l'effleuraient..

Depuis quand était-elle si attirée par Drago ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était plus capable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Son esprit entier était monopolisé par Drago, Drago et ses lèvres divines, Drago et ses mains qui lui procuraient des frissons merveilleux.. Drago. Son corps entier réclamait le contact du Serpentard, réclamait _plus_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione _désirait_ un homme.

- Mmh.. Ma petite lionne..

La voix légèrement rauque de Drago, murmurant ces quelques mots au creux de son oreille, la ramena à la réalité. Elle reprit brutalement ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux, s'arrachant aux divagations de son esprit. Elle se sentit alors gênée, affreusement gênée alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de leur situation. Ce qu'ils partageaient à l'instant même était tout sauf amical. C'était.. passionné, enflammé. A peine une caresse, quelques baisers dans le cou.. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien connu de si intense. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, et quelques instants, ou peut-être une éternité s'écoula avant qu'elle ne se décide à agir enfin. Elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance, et tenta de prendre un ton détaché et indifférent, sans succès.

- Heu.. Drago ?

Sa voix avait troublé le silence, en un presque murmure qui sonnait plutôt comme un couinement effrayé. Il se détacha d'elle, lentement, et la regarda avec une intensité qui manqua de lui faire perdre pied. Par les Dieux, qu'il était beau.. Un instant, elle crut déceler du désarroi, et surtout du désir dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle était quasiment certaine que les siens reflétaient la même chose. Elle le détailla presque involontairement, incapable de détacher son regard de lui.. Ses traits fins, ses lèvres parfaites qui l'attiraient follement, ses yeux qui lui donnaient envie de se noyer dedans, d'oublier le monde autour d'eux.. Puis, une lueur de moquerie s'immisça sournoisement dans les prunelles du Serpentard, et il déposa un doux baiser sur les joues rosies d'Hermione.

- Tu baves, Granger.

Ecarlate, elle se dégagea précipitamment de son emprise, sautant sur ses pieds. Puis, tout en évitant son regard, elle lissa nerveusement les plis de sa jupe et attrapa fébrilement son sac, avec une petite moue gênée tout à fait irrésistible.

- On.. on devrait aller en cours.. non ?

Il suivit chacun de ses gestes, la fixant d'un regard taquin, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il adorait se savoir capable de la mettre dans cet état, et bien qu'il soit tout aussi troublé, il n'en montra rien.

- C'est possible.. A moins que tu n'ais une autre _activité_ à me proposer ?

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, les joues toujours cramoisies, et le fusilla du regard en voyant son sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Tu peux rêver.

Sur ce, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la salle commune, mais la voix railleuse de son crétin de Serpentard de meilleur ami la retint.

- Alors Granger.. J'ai même pas le droit à mon bisou ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspérée, tandis que ses joues chauffaient à nouveau dangereusement.

- _Tu peux rêver_, répéta t-elle.

Drago éclata de rire silencieusement, alors que le portrait claquait derrière sa Gryffondor préférée, lui laissant par la suite tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer…

_C'était incontestable, il était attiré par Hermione Granger._

Hermione marchait très lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant un peu plus ses boucles brunes à chaque passage. Merlin, qu'elle était troublée.. Elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'incompréhension, et pour cause : elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même. Par-dessus tout, elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps. Jamais, elle n'avait ressentit ce genre de choses avec Harry, ou Ron. Jamais la moindre attirance. Et pourtant, combien de fois les avait-elle serrés dans ses bras ? Combien de fois s'était-elle-même assise sur les genoux de l'un d'eux ? Ce genre de comportement était normal, avec les deux Gryffondor. Mais avec Drago... _Drago_. Son cœur s'emballait à la simple formulation de son prénom en pensée. Et aussitôt son esprit se remettait à divaguer, imaginant à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou, sa main négligemment posée sur sa cuisse, la lueur de désir dans ses yeux bleus… Stop.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit presque à reculons sa marche en direction de ses appartements, priant Merlin pour que Drago soit déjà dans sa chambre. Devant le portrait, elle hésita un long moment sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Athéna, avant de se morigéner mentalement et de prononcer le mot de passe d'une voix claire. Elle se trouvait vraiment ridicule : se mettre dans de tels états pour si peu. Leur relation avait vraiment pris un tournant ambigu depuis le matin même…

« Ne sois pas si prude, se réprimanda t-elle avec humeur. Il a certainement déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé… C'est habituel pour _lui._ » Elle se glissa dans la salle commune avec un peu d'appréhension, et s'efforça de chasser ses pensées amères.

Parcourant rapidement la salle du regard, elle souffla de soulagement, réalisant qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. En revanche, un hibou Grand Duc à l'air particulièrement austère se tenait dignement perché sur la table, attendant vraisemblablement de pouvoir livrer sa missive. Hermione s'approcha et détacha la lettre, esquivant habilement un coup de bec. Elle referma distraitement la lucarne après le départ du volatile, qui n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse, tout en commençant sa lecture.

_« Miss Granger, _

_En raison de la soudaine disparition du professeur Dumbledore, et des mesures mises en œuvre pour les actuelles recherches, je me trouve chargée de vous transmettre certaines modifications quant à votre séjour prévu pour les prochaines vacances d'hiver. Veuillez vous présenter à mon bureau demain à l'heure habituelle, en compagnie de M. Malefoy. _

_Cordialement, _

_Pr. McGonagall. »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Ils devraient se rendre à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés prochainement, pendant les vacances. McGonagall était donc au courant de tout. Etrange.. Ce n'était pas tant cela qui la dérangeait, mais le fait qu'elle était apparemment chargée.. de prévenir Drago. Son ventre se tordit, et ses interrogations revinrent au galop. Comment allait-il se comporter avec elle à présent ? Voulait-elle plus que de l'amitié de sa part ? Drago avait été son ennemi de toujours. Certes, elle l'appréciait maintenant et s'était sentie prête à passer l'éponge pour devenir son amie. Mais elle était réaliste : sa réputation de coureur de jupons était loin d'être infondée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait papillonner à droite et à gauche, et que si elle se lançait dans quoique ce soit avec lui, elle risquait fort bien de se faire jeter comme toutes les autres.. Certes. Cela faisait partie des causes de sa réticence, sans compter qu'il restait.. _lui_. Il pouvait se montrer tellement orgueilleux, insolant, arrogant, possessif, narcissique et tant d'autres.. Même s'il parvenait au nom de leur amitié à faire abstraction des mauvais côtés de sa personnalité en sa présence, en serait-il toujours ainsi ? Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'éphémère. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle oublier toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée plus jeune, et encore cette année, lors de leur dispute.. ? Tant de questions, qui restaient sans réponse. Elle se sentait mal.. D'une part parce qu'elle doutait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle se reprochait ses doutes et son manque de confiance envers Drago. Il faisait tant pour elle… La meilleure solution était définitivement de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Soupirant, elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulut assuré, vers la chambre de son ami. Assurance qui la quitta aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant sa porte, hésitant à frapper. Après tout, elle pourrait toujours lui parler le lendemain... non ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution : retarder la confrontation ne ferait qu'aggraver son état de stress déjà bien avancé. Elle était pourtant parfaitement consciente que sa réaction était plus qu'exagérée.. Elle détestait devenir aussi niaise, aussi tourmentée par ses petits caprices de cœur, à la manière de toutes ces cruches pendues aux pieds de Drago… Pitoyable. Exaspérée par elle-même, elle ne put retenir un énième soupire, et sans se poser plus de questions, frappa énergiquement à la porte du Serpentard. Sa voix lui parvint étouffée, l'autorisant à entrer, et elle s'exécuta courageusement, s'efforçant d'effacer toute trace de gène sur ses traits fins. Une fois dans la pièce, la première chose qui capta son regard, pour son plus grand bonheur -ou malheur-, fut ses prunelles bleues, qui la fixaient avec un mélange d'étonnement, et de moquerie. Il était allongé sur son lit, ses mains placées négligemment sous sa tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler un court instant, alors qu'elle sentait que la situation allait lui échapper, de même que sa détermination. Décidément, elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour camoufler ses émotions, et devait actuellement être d'une belle couleur rouge soutenue, en complément de sa moue gênée..

- Tiens, Hermione.. prononça t-il d'une voix traînante, arborant un sourire narquois tout à fait craquant. Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de ta visite dans ma chambre ? Aurais-tu réfléchi.. plus en profondeur, à ma proposition ?

Elle lui répondit par un regard noir, néanmoins stupéfiée. Depuis quand se lançait-il dans ce genre de sous-entendus salaces avec elle ? Depuis le matin même, apparemment. Elle dut se fustiger mentalement à plusieurs reprises pour se forcer à répliquer quelque chose de cohérent.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle avec plus de froideur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'agressivité était la seule échappatoire qu'elle avait trouvée dans cette situation gênante. Et cela aurait certainement porté ses fruits avec n'importe qui d'autre, qui aurait battu en retraite devant le regard flamboyant de la Gryffondor. Mais pas avec Drago.. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Alors, comme répondant à une promesse muette, le Serpentard se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie.. _Sa proie_. Ne pas reculer…

Le regard rieur, il s'approcha, encore et toujours, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Doucement, d'une douceur presque vicieuse, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, effleurant du même mouvement la courbe de sa mâchoire. Puis, avec un sourire carnassier, il se pencha vers elle et laissa son souffle caresser la joue puis le cou d'Hermione, appréciant les frissons qui la saisissaient.

- Tu en es sûre, jolie Hermione ?

Il posa négligemment une main sur sa hanche, et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, d'une façon on ne peut plus sexy. Elle frissonna de plus belle, manquant de défaillir alors que son autre main venait caresser ses boucles brunes, la collant par le même temps contre lui. Elle dut rassembler toute sa volonté et sa force d'esprit pour se tirer de là, et finit par le repousser, les mains tremblantes.

- Qu.. Qu'est ce qui te prend, Drago ? réussit-elle à balbutier.

Un ange passa. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce qui lui prenait justement. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se contenter de l'amitié qu'elle lui offrait ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il agisse avec elle comme il le faisait l'année passée avec toute la populace féminine de Poudlard ? _Non._ Contrairement à n'importe quelle fille qu'il aurait séduite en un rien de temps avec un sourire, et qu'il aurait immédiatement mise dans son lit, la rejetant par la suite sans aucun scrupule, il éprouvait pour Hermione de la _tendresse_. Il aurait été bien incapable de la briser, et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il hésitait à se rapprocher d'elle de cette manière.. Il désirait ardemment la protéger, rester avec elle pour toujours, vivre avec elle des moments inoubliables, la posséder, la garder pour lui seul.. Il était attiré par elle, c'était un fait. Pourtant, c'était bien différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Peut-être était-ce dû à la force de leur amitié. Mais ses petites manières, ses yeux chocolats qui pétillaient de joie de vivre, sa gentillesse hors norme et son obstination à voir le Bien, même en lui, sa façon de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle était plongée dans une lecture passionnante, ses lèvres rosées qu'elle mordillait quand elle était concentrée, ses cheveux indomptables, son petit nez qui se fronçait lorsqu'elle était perturbée, son corps aux formes avantageuses dont elle n'avait pas conscience, son visage d'ange.. Tout chez elle était mignon, attachant, désirable. Par les Dieux, il fallait absolument que son esprit cesse de divaguer ainsi…

- Drago.. ?

Son murmure, son prénom prononcé par ses lèvres hésitantes, son prénom dans sa bouche.. Il fut secoué d'un léger frisson et revint à la réalité, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brunette. Un instant, il ne songea même plus à cacher son propre trouble, puis une lueur amusée s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point elle était gênée. Il avait une terrible envie d'embrasser ses joues rouges, son petit nez, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait, inconsciente de l'effet que cette manie produisait sur lui.. Il inspira profondément. Il était maintenant conscient qu'il la désirait depuis un long moment, peut-être même bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis, mais depuis l'_incident _du matin, tout était amplifié. Il fallait qu'il se calme..

- Je suis sûr que tu adores ça.., susurra t-il, reprenant de son aplomb.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et préféra écourter cette « discussion » avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.. Elle lui tendit subitement la lettre de McGonagall qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans sa main, puis dans son élan, déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue, avant de tourner les talons. Restant planté là, Drago la regarda disparaître en quelques instants, complètement hagard. A croire qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé. Une fois certaine d'être bien enfermée et en sécurité dans sa chambre, Hermione s'autorisa à relâcher toute sa frustration, et se laissa glisser contre le battant de la porte.. Par les Dieux. Par Merlin, Morgane, et tous les saints !

_C'était incontestable, elle était attirée par Drago Black-Malefoy._

Alors ? Aha, j'espère que ce nouveau tournant dans l'histoire vous a plu. Je vous retrouve vite pur le prochain chapitre !

( Enfin, vite… Je vais faire de mon mieux ! )


End file.
